Raising Naruko
by BurnLikeAnAnimal
Summary: Ichigo keeps his powers after his battle with Aizen, but he doesn't know why. Soon after, he is sucked into another world and convinces the Fourth Hokage to seal the Nine Tails on him. Now stuck in another world, Ichigo has to...protect Naruko Uzumaki. Ichigo Harem, Godlike Ichigo. Multi-crossover from chapter 10 onwards.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo Kurosaki was feeling very well.

Very well indeed. Too much well.

He looked around, and realized that his Final Getsuga Tenshou hadn't dissolved yet.

Then he realized there wasn't ground under his feet anymore. Or in any direction. Ichigo could see his own body, but everything around him was darkness.

Then Ichigo saw it. That terrifying thing. The giant red eye, far bigger than him, observing him.

"So that's how it ends?" said a voice behind Ichigo.

Ichigo turned around, seeing someone behind him. He saw a teenager, just like him, but his eyes were colored with the same red of the giant eye.

"Who are you?"

"You will know my name, Ichigo Kurosaki. What I needed to do was already done. But I think I can ask you one thing: protect Naruko Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Who is Naruko Uzumaki?"

The boy began to cry, but at the same time smiled. Ichigo was confused, but didn't know what to do other than ask.

"One smile is good enough before dying..."

As Ichigo blinked, he saw the battlefield again.

And as he looked at Urahara, he saw a face full of fear.

"Kurosaki, your power don't should have dissolved already?"

Ichigo looks at where Aizen should have been. There was only a pillar on that place. His prison.

Ichigo looked at his hands.

"Urahara, would you believe me if I saw something and it really looked like a ghost?"

There was only confusion left in Urahara's face.

As his powers showed no signal of deterioration, Ichigo had to be brought to the Soul Society for further examination.

"Can you reduce your Spiritual Pressure?"

"Yes, I think so."

Ichigo concentrated in reducing his spiritual pressure. His hair and appearance even turned to normal, but that hardly surprised him or the other two people present in the room.

"Good, but you know what would be more good?"

"No."

"If I could understand this, and weaponize it." said Mayuri, irritated by the lack of possible hypothesis he could think about.

"I could use my bankai if this is truly impenetrable to you Mayuri" said Unohana, calmly watching Mayuri examining samples taken from Ichigo. More exactly, his hair and his blood.

Ichigo gulped at that. He had no idea what possibly could be Unohana bankai, but something was telling him it would something very useful for surgeries.

"That's how you joke Unohana? I rate it 5, out of 10." answered the scientist, still annoyed.

"My problem anyway is not obtaining samples of the type you could probably obtain. It's just that Ichigo's spiritual powers should be completely disintegrating by itself as result of overuse. He's like a nuclear core that suffered a meltdown, but it just keeps emiting radiation. There's apparently an infinite engine running inside him somehow, creating more and more spiritual energy, like an endless spir..."

A sudden earthquake made Mayuri stop talking.

Ad then, almost like the world wanted to badly replicate the last words that had come out of Mayuri's mouth, space began to distort itself, into a spiral form, sucking him, Ichigo and Unohana, at least to as far Mayuri could see.

Ichigo saw it again. The giant red eye. He tried to look around to see the black-haired boy, but instead he found a weird masked man, looking at him with contempt.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, eh? You know what they say about the best moment to kill? Is when your opponent don't knows anything about you to predict your next move."

Quickly, a giant deformed Hollow limb grew out of the masked man's left side.

"I can sense this isn't your real physical body, but believe me, this thing here can kill you in both dimensions. Say hello to your father to me in...the next incarnation. Or no. Maybe you're gonna reincarnate...as a strawberry."

Ichigo didn't know what the hell was gonna happen, or why the masked man mentioned his father, and he never got to check to see if the Hollow limb could really hurt him in the form he was there, as he felt pushed by a giant hand away from the masked man, who completely missed him.

"Dammit! Kakashi, you sacrifice your l..."

Ichigo couldn't hear the rest of the masked man's words.

He only felt the cold, hard ground. And the smell of grass.

And a weird sensation running thorugh his arm.

"Ah, so that's how the shinigami looks? Ha, you're kind of handsome." said Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage of the Leaf, seeing the results of his last summoning jutsu

"Minato, you have to find another vessel. We don't even know if Naruko will be able to use the chains to control that thing!" yelled Kushina Uzumaki, his wife, a woman at the gates of Hades, but that hadn't lost her will to live yet.

The beast, the Nine Tails, simply roared in rage, unable to free himself of Kushina's chains.

The name "Naruko"made Ichigo finally get focused at something. He was still very confused about where he was.

"Naruko? Naruko Uzumaki?"

Minato looked at him.

"Yes, our daughter. I'm gonna use you to seal the Nine Tails in her. Well, half. The other half is gonna go with me to your stomach sihingami."

Ichigo wasn't getting it, but the constant roaring of the giant animal near him was making him desire for answers as fast as possible.

"This can hurt her!?"

"Yes, yes it can! Please Minato..." Kushina fell down on her knees. Her wounds were only going to get worse, she knew it.

"I have no other option! The Nine Tails needs to be contained in a vessel, if she dies and resurrects later that masked man will be able to control her again".

Ichigo quickly began to associate the person in Minato's sentence to the person he met at barely 60 seconds ago.

He looked back at the beast.

"Then seal it on me!"

Ichigo didn't even know if it was possible. He had no idea why he had to protect Naruko. But if that message was sent to him, he thought, it had to mean something.

"What? You're a shinigami, you're not physical!"

Ichigo almost agreed with Minato, but then he realized Kushina could somehow see him. Maybe she had spiritual powers, or maybe he was somehow physical and visible in the place where he was.

Ichigo moved his hands towards Minato's shoulder and, to the shock of both, they felt each other.

"What the hell? The Yamanaka clan said spirits can't be touched!"

Ichigo had several questions to do, but no hurry to ask it now.

"Do it already!"

Kushina collapsed on the ground. The beast moved towards the Hokage.

"Die" was the only word coming out of the beast's mouth.

Minato craved his fingers on Ichigo's stomach. He was almost sure he could only manage to seal half of the beast, making the beast become smaller, but he was relieved when instead the claws began to evaporate before hitting him and Ichigo.

The beast roared in frustration as it was sucked inside Ichigo's body.

Ichigo felt like he had the weight of the world pressed against his stomach, and panted as the sealing ended.

He could swear to be hearing Orihime's voice right now. Was that too much for him? Was him dying?

Minato fell on the ground. At the side of his wife, soon to be widow.

"Minato..." whispered the redhead.

"It's okay. Naruko will be a normal kid. I'm sure she's going to be the first female Hokage now. Tsunade could have been the Fourth, but she refused to."

"Don't say things so idiotic as his last words, you stupid...I love you, I love you..."

Minato closed his eyes. The Fourth Hokage was dead.

And Ichigo saw his soul enter through his mouth. He wished to puked it out, but he felt forced to swallow it.

 _"What kind of technique is this?"_

Ichigo heard Orihime's voice again. He turned his head around and wondered if this long day could end and if the next one could have less surprises.

Orihime was really there. Running right in his direction.

Ichigo fell, unconscious. That was too much twists for one day.


	2. The Dawn

Ichigo Kurosaki woke up with someone shaking his shoulders.

"Wake up jackass, I'm in a hurry!"

Ichigo opened his eyes to see Hitsugaya looking at him like a disappointed and angry father. Except he still looked like a kid, so if Hitsugaya intended that to make Ichigo afraid, he was destined to fail to the start.

Ichigo looked around and a house he didn't recognize. But there were some portraits around the room. He could recognize the blond man from last night in some of them.

"Jeez, that wasn't a dream".

"No, I wished it was." answered the captain.

Ichigo turned to Hitsugaya.

"So why you are here?"

"The entire Soul Society and even your home town was sucked inside this place. Apparently this is some crazy alternate Earth. The shinigamis here don't even seem to be human."

Ichigo was trying to think what exactly "non-human" meant. Komamura couldn't have been a human in other life.

"You saw them?"

"Shinigamis and people like Orihime can see them, but normal ones, no."

"Normal people...Wait, Orihime is here? It wasn't an hallucination that I saw her last night?"

"She was in the Soul Society, remember?"

"Oh. yeah"

Hitsugaya grunted. _What the hell is wrong with him?_

"So." asked Ichigo. "How we ended here? I mean, what brought us here?"

"Mayuri and Unohana saw some weird masked man with Hollow limbs. Did you saw him too?"

"Yeah, I think he tried to attack me. He never hit me though. I was pushed away. So, he was the responsible?"

"We don't have any other clue until now." answered the young captain.

"And we know how to find him?" asked the orange-haired teenager.

"We do have a clue. There are people with red eyes and special powers like this masked man around here, but they negate any association with him. They are called The Uchiha Clan or something."

"So we are stuck on a dead end here?"

"Well, I didn't like the idea, but captain-commander already said Mayuri has authorization to investigate this people's powers behind the local authorities' backs. We think they're hiding something."

A painful silence between the two started and lasted for a few seconds.

"So, what do I do now?"asked Ichigo.

Hitsugaya practically expected Ichigo to disobey him after the Winter War, so for several times he reaffirmed his orders like an insecure boyfriend.

"Stay on this home while waiting for new orders, ok Kurosaki? Don't move. Don't make any suspicious move, don't try to look outside, if anyone else that's not a shinigami try to make questions you don't give them any answers that may offer some clue to them, do you understand? Don't move. We're working under the assumption this people brought us here to eviscerate our bodies and use them as weapons, got it? Don't move. If it is possible, stay immobile for the next 100 years, get it? Don't. Move."

Ichigo didn't like that the possibility that what Hitsugaya was implying was true, but it made more sense the more he thinked about it. Specially since the masked man was at least part-Hollow.

"Who are this 'people'?"

"Ninjas. They're ninjas. I'm not kidding. There's a ninja village around here, they call it Leaf. They're warriors, they're armed. There's normal civilians around here, it looks like a normal city, but if the masked man is indeeed a ninja like them, we have to be on guard for any possible attack."

Hitsugaya turned around and seemed like he was going to leave the house, but Ichigo still had one more question.

"Ahn, captain, why I am on this house?"

Hitsugaya turned his face around.

"Orihime saved the redhead woman that lives here yesterday. She is called Kushina. She said she wanted to thank you for saving her baby. We let her do that because she was very insistent about it. She seems to having giving birth very recently, I don't think she's a threat".

Ichigo looked at his own stomach. He remembered the giant monster that was somehow sucked inside his body. He looks at his arms and notices weird marks on it. Hitsugaya also notices them.

"What are these marks? Are you sure that wasn't the masked guy that did this to you?"

"I dunno, I dunno." answers Ichigo.

"Well, I will report it to the other captains and maybe call the Kidou Corps to check that. Our priority right now is to take care of the humans of Karakura. If we don't find a way to get out of here fast, there will be a lot of trouble."

Ichigo followed Hitsgaya to the door.

"What happens if we don't find a way to go back soon?" asked the orange-haired boy as the captain opened the door.

"Well, we have swords and an army, but no food to feed the humans. What you think we will do?"

Ichigo couldn't believe in what Hitsugaya was implying.

"We're gonna fight these people for resources?"

"I was thinking in joining the army and use human money to pay the food but, hey, I bet Zaraki would love the opportunity to cut down hundreds of ninjas."

Ichigo imagined the idea. It scared him. Thinking of Zaraki in any way scared him. He bet that if Zaraki was a woman he would be as much or even more scary.

"Well Ichigo, see you soon. Sooner or later, I bet that guy will try to attack you again. There must be some reasoninng behind it, and not a simple one. He did knew our name, right?"

"Yes, he did."

"So he know you in some level. We will need to investigate that as well."

Hiitsugaya closed the door.

Ichigo hadn't seen Kushina yet. He guessed she was probably in one of the rooms, probably taking care of the baby. Ichigo struggled to remember the baby's name, but once that the name came, he also remembered the mysterious message given to him: _protect Naruko Uzumaki_.

"I _don't think I will leave this world so soon"_ , that was what Ichigo thought. If he needed to protect this kid, he probably was going to stay. Even if everyone else from his world left...

Ichigo decided to talk to Kushina. He wasn't sure about talking to her about the black-haired teenager, but he had questions about that thing on his stomach.

Also, he had to know Naruko. Everything indicated that she would be very important in his life from now on.

Ichigo followed the sounds of a lullaby. The song was nothing like the one his mom used, but he recognized a lullaby when he heard one.

He slowly opened the door to the couple's room.

"Ah, you woke up. Don't be afraid, you can enter. We need to talk."

Ichigo completely opened the door but he saw something he didn't exactly waited for.

Kushina was breastfeeding the little Naruko.

Her breasts were big, very big. And he couldn't takes his eyes off them. They seduced him with their size, their format, and the milk leaking from lactating nipples.

Kushina smiled seeing the growing boner from the teenager.

"Do you feel comfortable?"


	3. A Secret

Ichigo Kurosaki felt like he was really in trouble.

He was sitting on the side of a woman that wasn't caring about exposing her breasts to a complete stranger. A woman whose breasts are lactating, and that made things even more exciting/embarassing.

But Kushina acted like it was completely normal. She put a sleeping Naruko on her crib and decided to talk with Ichigo like there was nothing anormal while her lactating nipples were exposed in all of their glory to the world.

"So, what do you want to ask about?"

"Well, I'm not sure of what exactly happened yesterday. What your husband exactly did?"

"Minato used a technique called Dead Demon Consuming Seal. It is a technique that involves summoning a shinigami to seal something in a complete way. Things sealed by the shinigami can never be summoned again. In that case, that giant monster you saw. The Fox with Nine Tails".

"So, why did I appear?"

"Well, you're a shinigami right? I don't think shinigamis are supposed to be that handsome, though, haha" Kushina laughed.

"I'm not from here. From this planet, I think" said Ichigo, somberly.

"Well, I guess that's obvious now. I saw a shinigami that looked like a giant dog yesterday. I guess the technique summoned a shinigami at random, and you just happened to be around."

"What happened to Minato's soul? Why I swallowed it?"

"That's what the technique is supposed to do. That's why it's called "consuming". Humans have to pay a price to use powers like that, you know. My husband paid it with his life. Don't be sad or guilty about it, he knew what was going to happen from the beginning."

Ichigo didn't thought about asking her why the monster was there. He didn't ever think of a connection between it and the masked man.

Kushina began to sob. Ichigo began to feel uncomfortable and was about to leave, until Kushina hugged him, and he could feel her breath on his neck.

"Thank you. Thank you for sealing that monster. My daughter would have an hard life ahead of her if that thing was sealed inside her. She already lost her father, it's too much."

Ichigo had no idea why sealing the monster inside him was important, but he guessed asking an emotional Kushina wasn't a smart thing to do now.

Long minutes passed, and then Ichigo felt Kushina smelling him.

"When was the last time you took a bath? You're smelling like you were in the desert or something".

Ichigo wondered if that was because he spent what seemed to be days in the Hueco Mundo.

"You can use our bathroom. Don't worry about clothes, I think Minato's clothes will fit well in you. I know this is probably a stupid question, but how old are you?"

"Fif-teeeen." said Ichigo, a little reluctant.

Kushina unwrapped her arms around Ichigo to look at his face and examine it with his hands.

"Ahn, 15? I mean, you do look 15, maybe a rough one, but...well, why you don't would be 15? I'm just being stupid."

Kushina smiled. Ichigo thought that smile was beautiful, even if the remains of her sadness were still there.

"Do you have a girlfriend? The girl that healed me seemed to be pretty distressed about you."

"No, she's just my friend."

 _But I only need to ask nicely for her to let me use her body as plaything as long as I can._

Kushina smiled, teasingly, at that answer. Almost like she knew what Ichigo was hiding.

Ichigo went to the bathroom to take a shower.

While the water washed his body, he heard the door to the outside open and, though the voices were very low, he could understand what they were saying.

"What happened to the Nine Tails Kushina?"

"Minato sealed her with the Shinigami. She's dead."

"Why he did do this? The beast will emerge again, it will always happen."

"It almost destroyed the village! You saw it Danzo, didn't you? He had no time to reflect about it."

Ichigo couldn't hear anything understandable for a few seconds, only mumbling.

"How are you alive anyway Kushina? You should be dead"

"One of our visitors saved me. She had healing powers. I don't think it's ninjutsu."

"The coincidence of their arrival with the attack makes me suspicious. Do you think the masked man is one of them?"

"The masked man must be a Uchiha. His voice was male, he looked to be in his 40s."

Silence. More mumbling.

"Did you tell Mikoto anything about the place?"

"What, you think Fugaku is behind..."

"Did you tell her!?"

"I may have given to Mikoto a little too much information."

Silence. More mumbling.

"I'm gonna have to tell that to the leader of these 'shinigamis'. Don't blame me, blame Sarutobi. Kushina, you have failed in your duties as a shinobi of this village."

Silence. Ichigo thought she had accepted what Danzo had said.

He heard the door closing. From that point, Ichigo concentrated on the water.

After he cleaned himself with the towel, he realized Kushina hadn't given him the new clothes he was supposed to wear.

He hit the door.

"Hey! I need more..."

The door suddenly opened from the outside. Kushina was waiting for him all along.

She pushed Ichigo until he had to sit on the toilet.

"What, what are you doing?" asked Ichigo, a bit nervous.

"No one can know that you are the host of the Fox, ok? I will be in serious trouble if someone discovers. It isn't anybody's fault, but the village will want a culprit. My husband put their precious weapon of mass destruction inside someone who they can't control. How strong is your leader?"

Ichigo thought about Yamamoto. He seemed like a peaceful old man but Zaraki somehow obeyed his orders. If this was a proof or strength or not it didn't matter. Ichigo couldn't think of someone more stronger than Kenpachi. The world would have been destroyed already if there was something stronger than Kenpachi, because Kenpachi would search for it, fight it, and destroy the world fighting it.

"No one is stronger than Kenpachi. No one. He isn't our leader but honestly I think this beast couldn't deal with him."

Kushina blinked.

"Wait? Really?"

"Yeah, I fought him one time. I felt like dying."

"Oh, well, this makes me relax."

Kushina looked down. Ichigo looked down too. The fact it was skin against shorts only made things...harder.

"I'm sorry for make it hard."

"It's ok. It just means you're pretty."

Ichigo waited for her to retreat. She didn't. She just kept looking. Hypnotized.

"What is your name?" she said without taking her eyes off it.

"Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ichigo, you better remember it. You always need to know the name of a person you're gonna ah!"

Ichigo interrupted Kushina. By grabbing her head and making his man meat enter inside her oral cavity as fast as he could.

Kushina punched his legs but he didn't pull it out. She choked and gagged, covering his dick with saliva.

That lasted for several seconds of silent tension, where waves of pleasure reached Ichigo's body.

Kushina's body began to tremble. Ichigo finally released her.

"Cough cough cough cough cough..."

Ichigo put his hands on his own head, almost wanting to punch himself. He knew that was wrong, very wrong. She had been just widowed, and he was treating her like a meathole already. But another part of him told him how that was good. How he had to do it again. And again. And again.

He looked back at Kushina and there was her lactating breasts again, exposed to the air. She was hungry, for him. She had took off her shirt because she wanted to please his body.

Ichigo didn't had to do anything. In seconds he was wrapped in her marshmallow heaven, feeling the soft touch of female meat.

"Ah ah ah, promise to do it to me more, more, more...Promise to me Ichigo." she said, moaning.

Ichigo wondered if Orihime's breasts felt anything like that. They were way bigger. How ridiculous it would look and how painful it would be to move if she got pregnant?

"I love the hard feeling of your dick. I want it in my pussy, I want it in my..."

Ichigo put his hand on her mouth. She only proceeded to moan more.

Ichigo thought about it. He thought about doing it as fast as possible. In using Kushina as a cum toilet like no tomorrow. In drowning her with cum. No one could tell if that masked man don't would appear ag...

The loud sound of a door being hit reached the ears of both.

" _Dammit!_ " they thought.

Kushina reached for her shirt. She thought about wearing her bra but another hit made her give up.

She threw to Ichigo a shirt and pants and ran to the door.

Kushina opened the door and there was Mikoto with a 50 days old baby in her arms.

"That goddamn stupid husband of mine..." she said, storming in like a hurricane.

"...He started a war!" she screamed, not giving Kushina an opportunity to talk.


	4. Red Blood

Ichigo Kurosaki was too late to help anybody in fighting anybody.

When he arrived on the Uchiha district, Hitsugaya was pulling his sword out of an Uchiha's corpse and was looking at the blood like he had committed an horrible crime.

"What an waste of human life" he said to no one in particular.

To Ichigo's shock, he could see dozens of the "monsters" shinigamis walking around, grabbing souls from a recently dead corpses, and throwing it towards small gates that looked familiar to Kurosaki. Because they looked like the gates of Hell he saw in the past.

There was also several buildings that were clearly smashed by Komamura's bankai.

Hitsguaya noticed Ichigo in the reflection of his sword.

"It wasn't that hard, we didn't need your help".

"Huh?" said Ichigo, too distracted watching the supernatural creatures of that world.

"Your help Kurosaki, we didn't need it. Some of these guys ran away screaming just as they saw Komamura's bankai. I guess size does matter".

"Sorry for being late. Kushina didn't knew where she put my sword at first."

Hitsugaya looked Ichigo in a weird way after he said that.

"What is the problem?" asked the orange-haired boy.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

While both guys kept staring each other, Momo appeared with a handkerchief in hand.

"I thought you would want to clean your sword."

Toushiro didn't look towards Momo, and began to complain.

"You know, I wished my actual lieutenant was present when I needed her. I think she is drinking somewhere, probably from some dead guy's refrigerator. I guess captains and lieutenants balance each other. Yachiru is cute, Zaraki is ugly. Mayuri is smart, Nemu is dumb. Aizen was evil, Momo is the nicest shinigami I know, and don't say nicest girl because your friend Orihime is nice to the point of being dumb. I'm hard-working..."

Hitsuguaya grabbed Momo's handkerchief and began to clear his sword.

"And my vice-captain is a slacker."

Ichigo had only one objection towards Hitsugaya's small speech.

"I don't think Nemu is that dumb."

"Anybody who is that loyal to Mayuri is dumb."

This was followed by awkward silence, until Hitsugaya began to tell what happened.

"I guess you want to know what motivated this. So, this guy called Danzo, he tell us that Fugaku Uchiha knew an information that he wasn't supposed to know about, and that he was informing us directly instead of going through the Hokage because he was afraid the Hokage would suppress the information for political reasons. So the Captain Commander tell us to bring him for interrogation. Fugaku, not the Hokage.

Me and Komamura go to his house to bring him. He's playing shogi with his 7-year-old kid, that was winning against him, what already was very weird. He says he's not going, Komamura insists one time without even touching his sword, and before we knew it there was a giant ball of fire flying towards us. And then the other Uchihas attack, Komamura destroys one entire street, other shinigamis arrive, and we don't know to where the bastard went. So, it's all for nothing. Including to this bastard that attacked me from behind for NO REASON AT ALL! This worm down here sneaked on me long after the battle was over!"

Momo was scared, and Ichigo was only a little less scared. Hitsugaya was totally out of himself.

"Have you ever heard of parallel universes Kurosaki? I'm beginning to think we may have stumbled on the parallel version of Aizen. People threw their lives for this Fugaku Uchiha like many arrancars and Tousen did. And we just got rid of our Aizen. And I never wanted to fight another one. Can you understand what kind of hell I may be living?"

More silence. Until Ichigo finally decided to talk.

"I don't think we should speculate without any proof. Did he even look like him?"

Hitsugaya remained silent for a few seconds, until he put his hand on his forehead.

"Man, the stress it's really getting to me. I guess Matsumoto drinks for both of us."

Before Ichigo could ask "so, what we do now?", a very loud sound prevented any kind of conversation to happen or continue. A sound coming from a loudspeaker.

"Grab all the bodies and bring them to my laboratory!" screamed Mayuri from a plastic chair from the top of very high building, towards his subordinates from the 12th division.

The noise could be heard all around the village, and the citizens of the Leaf could hear clearly what Mayuri was saying. Including the Hokage.

It didn't took Sarutobi even five seconds before he was jumping from building to building in Mayuri's direction.

The Third Hokage could barely believe what was happening. The shinigamis were in the village for less than 24 hours and one of them was already grabbing corpses for research, while Sarutobi was thinking in how to explain to the village council how the Uchiha got themselves almost completely killed by the new neighbors, the day after his supposed successor was killed and the Nine Tails attacked the village and was also lost.

Hiruzen really wished it was all a nightmare.

"Can you explain to me what the hell are you doing?" said the old ninja when he was within Mayuri's hearing range.

"I'm relaxing on a chair with my daughter. Do you want to relax too? Nemu, give this old man orange juice. Also, let him grab your boobs if he wants too. It's only diplomatic for you to do that."

Sarutobi spent more time than he wished staring at Nemu filling a cup with orange juice before changing his focus to Mayuri.

"Look, we can't allow to make your 'research' in the Uchiha's corpses. Their corpses..."

"Can be used to discover what kind of abilities they had in life, and they may even contain the key to replicate their powers. That's what you were going to say? I wasn't born yesterday, I make genetic research too".

"So you do understand..."

"I do understand that we Shinigamis from the Soul Society need to know how this Sharingan works so we can discover how the masked man brought us here, and find a way to go back. You should thank whatever god you pray to for this little genocide, otherwise I could take much more time making my research only from Uchihas that die naturally."

"Tell me, are you crazy?"

Mayuri growled.

"Tell me, are you an idiot? What are you gonna do, try to start a war with us because we do something you don't want us to do? In the end you're just humans. I'm not really sure if he's really an Uchiha behind this. Some kind of implant may have been involved. But, Uchiha or not, there's no way a human, using magic or not, stands a chance against the Soul Society. Believe me, they already tried. We did to them the same thing we just did against the Uchiha. This masked guy may have Hollow powers, but I doubt you have anything it can compare to us!"

Mayuri and Sarutobi stared at each other. The hostility between them was reaching dangerous levels.

Akon, otherwise, was waiting for Mayuri to stop talking because he didn't want to interrupt his captain under any condition.

"Captain Mayuri, we have a problem"

"What?"

"Remember that Orochimaru guy that said he was very interested in helping us?"

"Yes?"

"He invaded your laboratory and stole a lot of things, including remains of some Arrancars."

Both Mayuri and Sarutobi turned to Akon, and then back to each other.

"That's your problem." said Mayuri.

Sarutobi tried to think of something to say, but he had no answer. He was ready to nominate Orochimaru his successor so he didn't had to deal with with the shinigami situation.

He just put his hands on his head, trying to rub it.

While Hiruzen had a mental breakdown, Ichigo was looking around the Uchiha district.

Nobody gave him an order. He was doing it for himself. Even if it was pointless, he wanted to find anything it could useful about the masked man. He had to be an Uchiha, that was what everyone said. Some trace of his existence could be there.

But all he found was corpses and shinigamis dragging their bodies under Mayuri's orders. Ichigo saw fear on the eyes of the shinigami. Fear of the unknown. Fear of the lost that couldn't find a direction.

So they followed their boss' orders, no matter how crazy they would be, because Mayuri, the insane, was the only one with direction in a land without compass.

Was after some minutes of direction-less search that Ichigo finally began to hear a sound. Moans, to be more exact. Maybe from an dying Uchiha?

He followed the sound until he found a certain house that looked like all the others, except a little different.

And the difference was the blood. Blood covered everything inside the house. What kind of battle between shinigamis and Uchihas happened there, it was bloody. Really bloody.

Ichigo jumped inside the sleeping room through a window, and realized there was no skeleton, no piece of human meat, nothing but blood. Almost like someone had been liquefed.

Then he noticed a small quantity of smoke coming from under a bed, and lifted it to show what was there.

He felt disgusted. The body of the Uchiha had no clothes on, but there was nothing to cover. The skin had been completely burned; the body smelled like fried meat; and sparks of lightning could still be seen.

 _He...She...This person was electrocuted to death._

Ichigo also noticed that both of its eyes were missing. He could understand that some kind of technique could have such gruesome results, but something told him the eyes were taken before the person's death.

He reflected about who would attack a blind person, but he then wondered about how the eyes were lost. The smell of the corpse made him finally decide to let other people think about this. He doubted the eyes were important.

There were several other corpses, but they seemed to have been killed in traditional ways, if being stabbed in the gut or have your neck broken was normal.

Finally, Ichigo heard the sound of a person vomiting, and went to the bathroom.

It wasn't very shocking to find Matsumoto there.

"Are you okay there?"

"Ichigo, I'm not well now. It's better for us to talk la BLAAAAARGHHH!"

Ichigo's stomach trembled. He left quickly.

Ichigo heard the sounds of moans again. Following them, he found stairs. If someone was dying, it was on the upper floor.

But, the more Ichigo got closer, the more the moans seemed to be of pleasure. Like someone was getting a massage.

When Ichigo finally opened the door of the right room, what he found was well more obscene than a massage.

He thought of closing when he saw there were two women naked inside, but Yoruichi's smile was hypnotizing.

"Yo Ichigo, searching for something?"

Ichigo's eyes covered her from the bottom of her feet to the top of her head, like he needed to discover the obvious: Yoruichi was completely naked.

The other woman was panting, and wasn't exactly excited about Ichigo being there. Soifon didn't want anybody to discover how much she loved Yoruichi, despite the fact she badly tried to hide it behind a mask of hate.

"C'mon Ichigo, get in. Lock the door though. Jeez, I should have done that, but it's good you are here."

"Yoruichi, what are you argh ummmmmm!"

The older woman put her middle finger down Soifon's ass to make her shut up. Ichigo had difficulty in closing and locking the door why it was hard to take his eyes off it.

"Now hear me well, little girl, you don't move until I tell you to move, and you don't talk until I tell you to talk. Your body belongs to me, get it?"

"Yes, mistress aaaaaaaa!"

"Nice, so put your head down and your ass up. And don't dare to move your head in any direction unless I tell you to, ok?"

Soifon obeyed Yoruichi without saying anything else, only more moans as the other woman's finger went back and forth.

"You're so lovely when you moan like a little bitch. C'mon Ichigo, get closer. A true voyeur would like to see things at the minimum distance possible, no?"

Yoruichi didn't want Ichigo to be only an voyeur though. Her devilish mind was already planning some unusual torture for Soifon's body. That Ichigo would execute.

"That is nice toned ass, don't you think? Soifon really trains hard. What she lacks in meat she compensates by shaping the meat she haves to a perfect shape. I'm afraid that makes her a little too proud of herself though. Arrogant even. Bitches like these need to be put in their places, don't you think?" she said seductively.

The eyes of the purple-haired shinigami travelled to Ichigo's pants, and his eyes followed her eyes. His dick was erect, seduced by her words.

"And you have the perfect tool for that, right, big boy?"

Yoruichi took her finger out from inside Soifon, only to grab Ichigo's left hand and make him penetrate her with his middle finger.

"Ichigo, that is your finger right? I can feel the difference. It's more delicate than I thought it should be".

Kurosaki wasn't paying too much attention to what Soifon said, because the other girl was lubricating his dick. With her mouth and saliva.

She stopped before things get too heated, but still teased Ichigo with a few words.

"Hum, this will probably still hurt. A lot. But feeling your taste was more important."

Ichigo turned towards Soifon. He grabbed her legs and pulled her closer.

"No, please, don't do this." said Soifon, anticipating what was about to happen.

Ichigo smiled with mouth closed. His mind was intoxicated by a sinful desire. To hurt that girl's asshole. To make it bleed.

"No please no please no no no no no AAAAAHHHH!"


	5. Misunderstanding

Ichigo Kurosaki was feeling very well while hurting a girl. The fact he was pleasing another only increasured his pleasure.

Yoruichi was smiling at him, like she was watching a beautiful spectacle, as Ichigo's dick destroyed Soifon's ass.

The petite woman was crying, tears of pain coming out of her eyes. But she didn't struggle or try to run; she knew that was what Yoruichi wanted. To watch her suffer and cry, as a man used her body as plaything. It didn't matter, even if she bleed.

And as her blood dripped from her asshole, the black woman caught it from her fingers and licked it, savouring the taste of a virgin ass and cock.

Ichigo almost stopped while watching her swallow the red liquid.

"Keep going Ichigo. You're making me wet. It feels good, right?"

"Yes!" he yelled.

"You're thinking of doing this to me, aren't you? One girl isn't enough for a predator like you, I know."

"Yes." he answered, more reluctantly. Ichigo didn't want to be called one, but he was feeling like he was becoming one.

Something pulsed in his blood. Everything around him pulsed in a red colour.

"You want to do this to Orihime, right?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth. He grabbed Soifon's and tried to break her from the inside. His eyes were totally focused on the black woman, and Soifon stopped moaning and outright began to scream in pain.

He thought about rape. About raping Inoue. About ripping her clothes, maul her tits, slap her face and penetrate her anally. He thought of her screaming, crying, bleeding and pleading for mercy. And he thought of cumming in her pussy, deep inside her, and watch as she had the daughter of the rapist who took her virginity.

His eyes were filled by a red colour, and he felt something like a second heart pulsing as he came. When he became aware of his surroundings again, he realized he could hear Soifon moaning.

"AAAArghhhh I'm cumming, I'm cumming I'm cumming is too much!"

"You came from being raped? You came from being raped in the ass? Don't you feel embarrassed of being such a dirty bitch!" laughed Yoruichi, cruelly.

Soifon just panted. Air came in and out of her mouth. She felt tired.

Ichigo slowly pulled out, and looked at the gaping, bleeding hole.

"Thank you." he whispered.

Soifon raised an eyebrow.

"We can do this again later, if you wish." she answered.

The eyes of the black woman were all in Ichigo's dick. She thought about mating with him, but her mental clock was warning her.

"Well, that was fun, but I'm sure someone will come along to check this house. Matsumoto is vomiting down there, right Ichigo?"

"Yes." he answered in a simple way, as his eyes followed the petite captain's ass as she moved to grab her discarded clothes on the ground.

Yoruichi's hands moved to grab Ichigo by the chin and turn his face to her.

"You still look so naive. That's why girls like Orihime fall so easily. They sense this kindness inside you."

Her voice became lower, and the following words were whispered.

"I want that kindness too." she said before kissing him in the cheek.

Ichigo grabbed his pants and dressed. He looked at the cum still on the bed.

"Will nobody find that suspicous?"

Yoruichi turned to him.

"What?"

"That...liquid." Ichigo didn't feel like saying "cum".

The black woman laughed.

"Oh, but that's easy to remove."

Yoruichi inclined her head and licked and sucked in all the cum. Soifon looked at her with sickness, but somehow interested. After all, that cum had touched her most intimate parts, but her mentor didn't show one bit of disgust or shame at sucking it.

Involuntarily, she licked her lips.

The other woman otherwise very consciously licked it after drinking everything.

Ichigo, Yoruichi, and Soifon had to take Matsumoto in their shoulders like a defeated boxer back to Soul Society. Taking turns.

Hitsugaya was meditating on his office when they finally dropped her body on the floor.

"Thank you for the help." said Hitsugaya, with his eyes closed. "I hope she didn't left many body fluids behind, I heard they will be doing a forensical investigation of the Uchiha district."

Yoruichi really try to held back her laughter when he said that.

"Well, I think some beds were left a little dirty. I tried to clean at least." she said, satisfied with the fact she was saying something but the young boy with a old man's mind couldn't truly comprehend what she was talking about.

Soifon rolled her eyes.

"Urgh, I'll check what Omaeda is doing. See you later Ichigo. See. You. Later."

Hitsugaya opened one of his eyes, but Soifon had already departed.

"Weird, never saw her talk with pauses like that." he said, closing his open eye.

"Well Ichigo, I guess it's time to say goodbye. See you later. Stud." said Yoruichi before departing, winking.

Hitsugaya opened one of his eyes, but closed it again.

Ichigo thought of leaving, but he wasn't sure if he would have to go back to Kushina's house. Also, he was worried about his family.

"Hitsugaya, is my family well? Do you know what happened to them?"

"Well, I dunno. Ukitake is coordinating Karakura Town. The city is in quarantine, nobody leaves, nobody enters, until we sort how things will work. You should go back to Kushina's house. We will call you when you're really needed".

The orange-haired boy didn't really like that order, but he really had no alternative ideas.

He slowly walked back t where Kushina's house was.

Ichigo looked around. Aside from the sword on his back, he didn't stand out in the middle of the people of the Leaf.

They just seemed to have a very different fashion sometimes, like medieval and modern time Japan have weirdly fused.

Then Ichigo noticed the giant mountain. With the faces carved on the rock. And one of them was Minato.

"They have their own version of Mount Rushmore?" he said out loud.

"Creating monuments for heroes isn't something that unusual Kurosaki". said a very familiar voice.

Ichigo turned around and saw Ishida.

"You know, I don't wouldn't even be surprised, but I am. By the way, how you know these people are heroes?" asked Ichigo.

"Because people created monuments for them. Did you heard what I first said?" answered Ishida in an emotionless but slightly annoyed tone.

"Ahn, ok. I don't get that logic."

Ishida adjusted his glasses.

 _Your head is too hard to penetrate Ichigo. That's why you are still alive._

"Anyway, Orihime is worried sick about you. She was in panic when you weren't in that redhead woman's house. You better go there and calm her down. She's like a confused dog that lost her owner."

"Ok. And where are you going?"

"Checking things around. Observing. Rukia is the only shinigami tells me things directly, otherwise I would be as confused as a random citizen."

"I'm pretty sure you just don't want to talk with other shinigami".

Ishida growled. A little.

"Well, I think the person behind this will be found. Soon".

"Why?"

"Because she didn't kill you when she wanted Kurosaki". said Ishida, beginning to walk away.

Ichigo thought about what Ishida said before beginning to walk again.

He was already seeing the door to Kushina's house when someone pushed him to a random alley.

"Don't...talk. Don't move. Don't worry. Captain Mayuri just wants an sample. That's all."

Ichigo wasn't sure what Nemu wanted. Until she grabbed her crotch and began to massage it.

Also, she scared him. She was looking straight at him, penetrating him with her eyes.

He didn't even notice his pants and boxers being lowered, but he felt her hands.

Her hands were soft but firm. Nemu knew exactly how to do it, how to take care of it. Ichigo didn't want to think how she learned it.

He never had noticed how Mayuri's lieutenant had such soft features. She looked very young, even of her body was clearly mature. His hands touched her cheeks, slightly rubbing it.

"You don't need to pleasure me. I just need to do that for you".

"It's ok. I like to do that to you. You're cuter at this distance, you know."

Nemu smiled, but she acted like she was caught doing something bad by her parents and slowly turned back to her previous stoic expression.

"I shouldn't do that. Are you close to cumming? I need to go when I'm done with this."

"There is nothing wrong with being happy. Well, maybe not all the time, but not now."

"You're a positive person Ichigo Kurosaki. I think my father would call you an idiot."

"I think people in..."

Ichigo didn't end his sentence. His body pushed his lips against Nemu.

His cum exploded in her hand, completely covering it. She pushed her lips back to look down and concentrate in putting the cum inside the sample tube.

"So, it's true, men do cum more explosively when they're in love." Nemu said with a tone of lust in her voice as Ichigo felt the waves of orgasm hit him.

She capped the tube.

The quick sound of a person running could be heard behind Ichigo.

Ichigo raised his pants, but Nemu didn't leave.

She kept looking at his crotch.

Then she remembered Mayuri's orders, and decided to leave, but realized her hand was still dirty with Ichigo's cum.

"Lick it." said Ichigo, realizing jer indecision.

"Like...food?" she said, confused.

"Like...a part of me"

Nemu didn't understand exactly what Ichigo meant. But she did as he ordered.

After she left, Ichigo stayed on that same point for minutes, thinking about that girl.

He knew she had done that for duty. But there was something of naive, something innocent, that made it hard to stop thinking about her.

 _Like a child that needs to be taken care of._

But was that same thought that made Ichigo's mind go away from Nemu.

 _You aren't supposed to have sex with children! What the hell I am thinking?_

Ichigo walked to Kushina's house. There, he found Kushina feeding Sasuke in the baby chair with a bottle.

The teenager shinigami had no idea in how possibly Sasuke could do that at this age, but he could feel anger on his face.

"Oh Ichigo, nice to see you! So, did your kick someone ass downtown?" she said in an enthusiastic way that felt very awkward to the boy.

 _She knows that "kicking someone's ass" means_ "killing _ninjas from her village", right?_

"Ahn, no. Where is Mikoto?"

"Oh, she is having a meeting with the Hokage. Fugaku disappeared, so the Hokage decided to make her the leader of the Uchihas. Not like Fugaku would be in prison anyway if he was still around."

"I guess she is divorced now, huh?" said Ichigo, without thinking in how Kushina could use that sentence against him.

"Oh yes, she is open to transactions now." she said with a smug expression.

"Stop doing that. Is everything sexual to you?" said Ichigo, annoyed.

"We all came out of vaginas Ichigo. Talking about that, your 'gifted' friend is on the bathroom waiting for you. Don't worry, I'm not luring you. She is not in the shower."

 _Referring to girls as "pussies" or "vaginas" is...kind of weird. Sounds like something Mayuri would think about._

Ichigo slowly opened the door to the bathroom anyway.

Orihime was staring at the mirror of the bathroom like a victim of a witch in a horror movie.

"Are you okay?"

"You're dating Nemu?" she said, turning around.

Ichigo spent precious seconds thinking about the correct answer.

Saying "yes", considering the state Orihime seemed to be in, could lead to suicide.

Saying "no" could lead to Orihime thinking of him as a dirty womanizer and ruining their friendship.

But then he remembered the first option would also ruin their friendship in a similar way.

 _Better to be despised than to be loved by a dead person_.

Ichigo spent some extra precious seconds thinking about how all the shinigamis were dead too.

"No."

Orihime turned to him with tears on her eyes.

 _This is where slaps happen, right?_

"Oh Ichigo, what an horrible fate! You have been raped!"

Ichigo didn't expect that.

Orihime hugged him, trying to comfort someone that hadn't been hurt in any way.

"I know, it must been hard. I mean, I never was raped, but it must be awful. Someone touching you when you don't want them to touch you. It's like when a mother forces a kid to eat what she didn't want!"

Ichigo thought the comparison made sense, but it wasn't applicable. Also, it had weird incest subtext inside it.

"I'm sure you can't do anything against a lieutenant, but I can at least comfort you!" said Orihime, smiling like she had an incredible idea.

She unmade their hug to then take off her shirt.

Ichigo sighed as her massive tits, enveloped by her bra, became visible to him.

 _Oh boy, this is really gonna be a long day._


	6. Wrong Answer

Ichigo Kurosaki was dreaming.

In his dream, a giant, demonic beast roared towards him.

"I'm not roaring you stupid bastard, pay attention!"

Ichigo became more focused at the figure of the beast. What he was dealing with now was a giant fox that towered over him, growling at him.

"You're a stupid fool! You'll regret to have me sealed into you! I'll find a a exit, I'll find a way, I'll find a..."

Ichigo became annoyed by the fox's trash talk, and interrupted her.

"Oh please! I don't need to hear that. Why you're talking to me anyway?"

The fox laughed.

"I'm taking over your body, you pathetic shinigami! Haven't you noticed how sometimes your vision becomes red? That's my chakra manifesting through you! I'm destroying this fragile home that is your mind, filling it with the mud of my own corruption!Haven't you noticed how you felt no regret at making a girl bleed with your penis yesterday? That was me! Well, not exactly, more like me liberating all of your repressed sexual desires. But the fact is that this is only going to get worse Ichigo Kurosaki! There are things you desire you don't even know yet! You'll fell into the abyss of depravity, corruption, and violence sooner than you think, all product of your rotten mind manifesting her desires in real life! And in that moment you'll be rejected by your fellow humans and shinigamis, and imprisoned! And then I'll take over your fragile, broken mind and..."

"Did you explain your plan to me? How dumb are you?"

The fox became annoyed. She began to growl in annoyance before sending Ichigo away with a screaming sentence.

"Humans forget almost all the dreams they have!"

Ichigo woke up. The sound of a little baby swallowing something could be heard, but Ichigo didn't worry about it.

He could see a window to the outside. He noticed it was still day, but the twilight was approaching.

He turned around and saw Orihime sleeping by his side.

He almost jumped outside the bed, but then he remembered what happened between the two. No, the three. Kushina was there, though only watching. And filming it.

He then shaked his head. He didn't want to remember it. He didn't want to remember how he rejected her. How she still insisted. How he realized she was only playing dumb about thinking that he had been raped. How he broke her with words. And then...

Ichigo lifted the covers to see it.

To his shock, there was no blood there, only cum. He swore he had...

 _Wait,_ did _I rape her or I just dreamed of it?_

Still, Orihime was naked. But Ichigo felt repulsion towards her. He didn't hate her, but he didn't want to get close. Emotionally close. She was just a friend. Just. A. Friend. There was no way he could have done it. Not normally. Not with a kiss. Not with a hug.

Not like she was an human being.

Ichigo's hands moved to touch her forehead.

 _I think I'm going crazy_

He grabbed his boxers and pants. He couldn't believe how many times he took them out only today. It was like he had an infinite source of energy moving him.

He thought about grabbing the shirt but gave up on it.

He leaved the bedroom and went to the main room.

Kushina and Mikoto were talking between themselves, but soon turned to him when he arrived. Mikoto talked with him.

"So, Ichigo Kurosaki, hum. You were really attacked by the same individual who attacked the village with the fox?"

"Well, he was completely covered by clothes and gloves and I could only see his red eye. This guy you say it was behind the attack of that creature looked similar?"

Mikoto turned to Kushina.

"There can be more than one, then."

Kushina then talked.

"Well, that don't explains why he attacked Ichigo in first place. Never saw someone like him before Ichigo, someone with a similar voice?"

Ichigo shaked his head.

"No, not that I remember. Though he acted in a way that sounded like he knew me already".

Mikoto put his fingers in front of her eyes.

"The power of his Mangekyou Sharingan may have allowed him access to your world already. But why he brought you here if he could go there? What he wanted from you?"

"He tried to attack me. I think he saw me as a threat."

Ichigo omitted the part about he having Hollow limbs. He didn't trust Mikoto completely to try to explain it to her.

"But you're not the most powerful of the Shinigamis, right? Why you in first place?"

Ichigo remembered how he didn't lose his shinigami powers when they were at their highest level.

"Maybe...Maybe he wanted my body. I, I'm not a normal shinigami. Shinigamis are usually dead spirits. I'm still alive. And I'm part hollow, a kind of corrupted spirit too."

"Hmmm, this seems rational. In fact, I can think of why your town and the Soul Society were pulled here. The truth is, I think he can only observate what your world, but couldn't interact with it directly. Now he got almost everything he wanted. But he lost the surprise element. Tell me Ichigo, how did you escape from him? How did you get away from this man?"

"I dunno. Someone pulled me."

Mikoto closed her eyes in frustration. She didn't expect that explanation.

"Urgh, guess we will have to wait until he attacks again."

Kushina smiled. Secretly, she didn't want the stranger to leave soon. In fact, maybe never.

"Well, guess I'll have to make the dinner today. I include your 'friend' Orihime too, right?"

Mikoto didn't know who she was.

"Huh?"

"Oh Mikoto, she is the girl who healed me. She has incredible healing powers. Otherwise I would have died. You know, I was the host of the fox, right?"

Mikoto opened her mouth in awe.

"Fugaku, Fugaku knew about this?"

"Every clan head does".

"He, he never told me...Bas. Tard."

The environment soon became awkward after this revelation. Ichigo had one question though.

"Why exactly the secret of being a host exists? Why you guys hide this?"

Kushina opened her mouth first, but Mikoto talked first.

"Because people fear hosts Ichigo. They fear what they can do. The beasts are hard to control. And if you walk around outside, you can have a very fresh image of what a beast can do".

Ichigo thought about the vaizards. And his own uncontrollable hollow.

 _The more things change, the more they stay the same._

Kushina woke up Orihime, said to her to dress in her clothes drenched with cum, and all four ate together while the the kids were in baby chairs.

In the middle of the dinner, Captain Byakuya and Danzo arrived with a bunch of guards.

"Ahn, so you're Danzo...Are these bandages...permanent?" asked Ichigo when he saw Danzo in person.

"Boy, there are questions you don't want the answer for. I'm no defenseless old man, but certainly not at my apex anymore."

Byakuya began to talk.

"Well, Ichigo, the village and the shinigamis decided to take a position. We just need the feudal lord of this country to sign it. He will arrive in a few days. We will be given permanent asylum until we find a way to go back. But, more important, we'll be giving you special protection. Both ninja and shinigami guards will be watching over you. No need to worry, they will not be watching you in the bathroom. Also, I suppose you will want to have you family with you."

"Ahn, and what about Kon? He isn't my family, but he is inside my body now".

"I thought he...Actually, I will not ask that. Let's just keep him near you, ok?"

"And what about Kushina and Naruko?" Ichigo asked.

Byakuya began a rant, but Danzo interrupted it.

"Why the hell you..."

"It's ok. Guarding 7 will be no different of guarding 5. In fact, take Mikoto and Sasuke in as well. You're not going to live in your residence anyway, Kurosaki. We will use one in a localization that will be at reasonable distance from both the Hokage and the shinigamis' headquarters".

Air came out of Mikoto's mouth. She could feel poison coming out Danzo's mouth.

"We don't need to put her under our watch."

"I'm just trying to economize resources for my side. I'm sorry Mikoto, but if your husband is the masked man, then you told him top secret information."

Kushina didn't like that.

"It was my error Danzo. You told me so."

"Why she told her husband at all? That is already suspicious. You may think I have something against the Uchiha, but it wasn't me who was attacked when the Uchihas were asked questions."

Nobody else dared to answer. Danzo's logic was based on hard fact. Bloody fact even.

Then the babies began to cry during the silence and Danzo and Byakuya decided to disappear the quickest way possible.

As soon the four took care of the kids' "problems", they resumed eating, and cleaned the dishes together.

There was now just a simple problem: two beds, but only space for three.

Was then that Kushina opened a chest that she only opened when Minato wanted her to open. She took out a collar, and removed a tape saying "Minato" on it, but put a new one and wrote "Ichigo".

She wrapped it around Orihime's neck and locked it.

"Isn't this perfect?"

"Yes." answered the busty teen, with angst on her voice.

She then attached a leash to it and tied the leash around the left leg of the bed Ichigo would use.

Ichigo and Mikoto didn't said anything.

Though his boner was visible and Mikoto's panties were wet.

She grabbed a plate from the kitchen and put it in front of Orihime.

She looked towards Ichigo and said.

"Fill it with what she wants".

Unconsciously, Ichigo knew what she meant. He took his dick out and pissed on the plate while Orihime watched, her eyes filled with sadness but lust.

She slowly moved her head towards the plate, and licked the piss like a cat.

Ichigo thought he could watch it for hours.

But Kushina's hand interrupted that flux of thought.

"You really want to fuck her right now, don't you? Just look at her. All that she does for you without questioning. To satisfy your needs. But yet, you refuse to kiss her in the mouth. To give her the affection she wants. You want her body, but not her soul. You treat her like an animal but feels pleasure from her pain, knowing you are the source of the pain. It's sooo wonderfully sadistic, I envy it".

His dick grew in her hand with these words.

"I want you to fill me with cum. I don't care if you cheat on me, hell, cheat on me right in front of me! But I am yours. I am your slut! I don't care if you rape, kill or torture wherever you want! I'm gonna help if you want to!"

His dick grew even more. Kushina took her hand away in fear.

 _What is happening to his dick?_

But before things could continue, the sound of the door being hit was heard once again.

Ichigo quickly put his pants back on. Mikoto, Kushina and him locked Orihime on that room.

But nothing could hide Ichigo's massive boner when he opened the door, and Yuzu promptly jumped in to hug her brother.

"Ichigo, I am so...Wow, what is that?"


	7. Young Hunger

Ichigo Kurosaki was talking with his mother right now. And his father wasn't present.

They were on the side of a river near the village, in the middle of the forest. Masaki insisted to talk with him alone.

And usually, when that happens, it's because it's something certain people don't would hear. And these people were Yuzu and Karin.

"Ichigo, I think your father is dead." she said at once.

Ichigo didn't react. He remembered the masked man's words, and his words implied his father wasn't alive any more. Ichigo had no idea in how the masked man would know his father at all to think that he had done that. And if he was indeed, Ichigo thought there would b no body. His father would have reincarnated somewhere.

"It's because he isn't here?" asked the orange-haired boy.

"Every single last shinigami around Karakura is here, your friend Rukia told me. I can only think your father isn't here because he is dead. I don't want to tell what I think to Yuzu and Karin yet, but you need to be prepared".

Suddenly Masaki enveloped Ichigo's body around her arms, apparently trying to comfort him.

Ichigo, however, didn't felt sad. He really didn't believe his father was dead just because he was missing. He needed hard proof.

But his mother's breasts were very different. They made him very hard.

Masaki felt it, and took a few steps back, surprised.

"Ichigo, what was that?"

Ichigo didn't say anything. He simply grabbed Masaki by the neck and threw her on the ground.

While her mother was still trying to figure out what had happened, Ichigo pulled his pants down and pulled her panties and skirt to expose her hairy, middle-aged pussy.

Masaki moaned loudly when Ichigo came back to the pussy from where he came from.

"Ichigo, why you are doing this?"

Ichigo didn't say anything. He only punched her belly.

Again, again, and again.

Masaki let out moans of pain as she was raped by her own son.

It wasn't only the painful insertion that hurt her. But the destruction of the image she had build of her son as a innocent, naive boy.

What she saw now was the human manifestation of a beast. A beast with a hard-on that oppressed her with his erection.

"Ichigo, please, stop! I'm your mom, we don't should..."

Ichigo's hands covered her mouth, and his voice came out with a lot of anger in it.

"So you don't would care if it was another woman, is that right?"

Masaki began to cry, in despair and pain, until she felt Ichigo's cum inside her pussy, the teenage boy moaning on top of her.

Ichigo pulled out, and watched as cum ran out from inside his own mother's pussy, while she cried in horror.

"I wasn't talking pills Ichigo. I may become pregnant." she said, with sadness on her eyes.

The thought of impregnating his own mom actually excited ichigo. He though about Masaki's breasts becoming even bigger and full of milk, and of him drinking from them.

He put his dick on Masaki's face.

"Clean it."

Hopeless, Masaki slowly licked the cum from Ichigo's penis.

As Masaki cleaned him, Ichigo became aware of third person nearby. Someone near, but that didn't move. And that person was clearly moaning watching Ichigo incestuously rape his own mom.

Ichigo moved his dick away from Masaki and dressed himself to search for the watcher.

Walking around while Masaki looked at him confused, Ichigo found the shadow of a young girl.

He runs towards her, and she, aware of his presence, tries weakly to get away from him.

It don't takes much time before Ichigo grabs her by the arms and throws her on the ground, grabbing her by the neck.

A weak, girly moan comes out of her mouth. It is Yuzu.

"Big...bro..."

"You were...enjoying it..." he said, slowly.

"No, I was not!"

"You. You were masturbating."

"Ichigo, let her go, please. Yuzu is just a naive girl." said Masaki, approaching her son.

Ichigo grabbed Yuzu's ass with force. The young girl lets out a moan of pleasure.

"Did you like that?"

"No."

Ichigo grabs her other cheek.

"Did you like that?"

"No."

Ichigo pulled her shorts down. She had cute strawberry cotton panties covering her genital area.

Ichigo smiles at that, and pulls Yuzu's panties aside so he can motorboat her little ass.

Yuzu opens her mouth and moans at that.

"Oh big bro! It feels so goood..."

Ichigo pulled Yuzu's panties down and began to spank her ass. Masaki watched silently. She couldn't understand how her daughter could accept with pleasure such an sinful, filthy, nasty act, and at such an early age.

But her pussy only got more and more wet as time passed. And her ass became more and more red.

Finally, Yuzu came from Ichigo's spanking, yelling loudly.

"AAAAAAAhhhhhhh!"

Ichigo then pulled Yuzu's panties up, sat on the ground and put her on his laps, her legs around his hips.

Yuzu pulled his shirt, and began to kiss and lick his body, completely ignoring her mother.

"Big bro, I really love you. I really don't care if I'm ot the only one. Just give it to me..."

Ichigo pushed her away. He wasn't going to give her cum in her terms. Only his terms.

He punched Yuzu in the belly, making the girl cry for several minutes. Se asked "why", but he didn't answer.

Masaki tried to help her, but Ichigo stopped her with his arms.

Yuzu finally stopped crying.

She grabbed her clothes and dressed herself. Ichigo grabbed her by her right hand the three slowly walked back to Kushina's house.

When they arrived, Kushina was analysing a banana she had recently bought. Almost like she wished to do something naughty with it.

She looked at Ichigo, Masaki and Yuzu's faces and could instantly tell they had sex.

"Hello Ichigo. Did you have fun with your family today?"

Ichigo didn't say anything. He only looked at the banana and asked.

"Are you gonna eat this thing or not?"

Kushina looked at the banana and answered.

"Well, you know, I'm not certain. The banana does look tasty, delicious even, but you know Ichigo, this may sound crazy, I want to know what you think of the banana. I mean, can you find better uses for the banana other than being devoured? I think there's better ones. It's so cone-shaped. It looks so...penetrative. You know what I mean?"

"Yes I do." said Ichigo, grabbing the fruit from Kushina's hands.

Ichigo peeled the banaa off and pushed it in Yuzu's mouth.

"Cover it with saliva. Now." he ordered.

Yuzu obeyed her brother, going back and forth through the fruit, letting out moans of excitement.

Son the entire banana was covered in saliva. Yuzu smiled thinking her brother was going to lick it, but the he pinched Masaki's nose and pushed the banana in.

Masaki's huge chest expanded and contracted as she had her first indirect lesbian kiss. That also happened to be incestuous.

She moaned and suffocated at the intrusion of the banana, until Ichigo suddenly decided to pull it out, allowing her to cough and try to put air inside her body.

"Eat it" said Ichigo, offering her the fruit.

The three other people on the room watched as Masaki slowly ate the banana containing Yuzu's immature saliva.

Finally, after she was finished, Ichigo grabbed both by their hands and they went to the bathroom.

After the three took off their clothes, Ichigo grabbed his mother and pushed her against the wall of the shower.

He sucked on her breasts like an hungry animal, making his mother emit moans of pain.

But was in that moment Masaki knew she couldn't ignore Ichigo. Because between her legs it became more humid, and she realized her little boy could make her wet.

And then, thinking about how little resistance she had put to Ichigo's incestuous acts, even those committed against a young, nave girl like Yuzu, Masaki came to the realization that she was, in fact, a whore.

Her pussy throbbed at that realization. She liked to degrade herself

The three took their shower together, with Yuzu and Masaki often taking turns sucking Ichigo's fingers.

Then they had dinner with Kushina.

"So, where Mikoto and Karin are?" asked Masaki to Kushina.

"Mikoto said she wanted to show the village around to her. She said there were...very interesting places to go here."

"What kind of places?" asked the other woman, curious.

"Oh, I'm sure that is family friendly." said Kushina, with innocent smile.

From the other side of the city, Mikoto and Karin watched as two teenager girls rubbed their tits against each other inside a lesbian bar, wearing only thongs.

Mikoto was filling her body with alcohol, while the young girl just watched stoically as two humans degraded themselves to the level of whores just to titillate a bunch of women who didn't like men.

"Disgusting" was the only word that Karin could say at that.

While that happened, Masaki and Karin were being escorted by ninja guards back to their houses. Ichigo and Kushina watched as they became more and more distant shadows.

"You know, at first I thought we had to hide our sick little game from them, but now I know"

She grabbed Ichigo's hand and put it in her butt.

"We can be a big, happy family."

Ichigo squeezed her butt.

As soon as Kushina closed the door, she pulled Ichigo's pants down and put his cock on her mouth, sucking and licking it until it was covered with her spit.

She sucked on her balls and made several dirty remarks while talking with ichigo and giving him a handjob.

"I am a dirty mommy slut."

"I am horrible widow. I will bring an young man to my husband's bed before the body is cold. I'm a whore."

"This poor mommy needs milk. Can a kind daddy give it to her?"

"I need your hard cock. I need to be filled with your teenage dick. My mouth is made for dicks."

"I don't need really food. I need cum down my throat. I'm nothing more of a cum dumpster".

"I really hope that when Naruko grows up she is like your sister. She needs a daddy. I need a daddy. Naruko needs a dadd"

Kushina was interrupted by a giant jet of cum hitting her face. And then other further covered her face, making her close her eyes.

Her clothes, face, hair and hands were dirty with cum. But she didn't clean got up and moved to the kitchen. Ichigo followed her, not understanding what she was about to do.

There, she grabbed Naruko's baby bottle and, seemingly possessed, put Ichigo's cum in her mouth, mixed it with saliva, and spit inside the bottle. Not content enough, she took off her dirty shirt and milked her own boobs over the bottle, filling the bottle with milk until it spilled out and mixing it with with the cum.

"What you're doing?" said Ichigo, intrigued but a little sickened.

"She needs to know the taste of her master. I want your dick in her little pussy. Your raw dick in my daughter's pussy!"

Ichigo didn't say anything. He just pulled down Kushina's pants and pushed it in. He didn't even notice she was never wearing panties or bra to begin with.


	8. No Morals

Ichigo Kurosaki was so inside Kushina that his testicles hit her pussy.

He and Kushina were in their own little world. A world where Ichigo was driving her mad with his dick.

"Ah Ah ah! Your thick cock is scraping against the insides of my womb! It's so good, so good, I'm going stupid with this pleasure!"

Ichigo's hands violently grabbed and mauled her tits , making her milk spill out of her nipples.

"You're ruining my tits! Naruko isn't gonna AAAAAA!"

"No, she's gonna not. You're too horny to get dry from this." answered Ichigo, twisting her nipples.

"Yes, you're right. I love to be hurt. When I was 16, Minato..."

Ichigo interrupted her by putting his hands on her mouth.

"Stop talking about your husband. It's really annoying me. Talk about anything else. Talk about yourself."

He took his hands off, and Kushina began to babble while moaning.

"I'm a stupid slut!"

*Ha*

"That likes dick in my pussy!"

*Ha*

"I've always wanted more. But Minato was always better than me, so I didn't care when..."

*Ha*

"I think I want to be Hokage now"

*ha*

"I want this dick too!"

*ha*

"It's not over when you cum!"

*Ha*

"I want to be filled, again and again!"

*Ha*

"Your hard dick"

*ha*

"Inside my Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa AAAAAAAAAA mmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Kushina came in the middle of her sentence.

And fell unconscious.

Ichigo felt the dead weight and pulled out. The last thing he wanted was to her to fall off the dinner table while his dick was inside her.

He threw her on the ground like a ragdoll, pulled her up legs first, and began to crush her pussy with his cock as hammer.

Kushina moaned while unconscious, but Ichigo was sure it wasn't from the sex. She was murmuring about Minato again, through it hardly made any sense to him.

Then she woke up, and let out yell almost at the same time another wave of pleasure hit her.

"Hum...What the hmmmmmmmm! Diiiiiiick!"

*Ha, ha, ha*

"Goddammit, you were fucking me while I was unconscious! Don't you know that is rape?"

"I don't give a damn...Why I don't give a damn?"

"Oh, you will know stud, in about a minute!"

Kushina began to yell as orgasm hit her once again.

Ichigo also came, but he didn't feel tired. Red chakra began to cover his body.

He grabbed Kushina by the hips and put her on the air. His eyes became red, his canines became sharper, and he made Kushina go up and down on his dick faster.

Kushina woke up already in the middle of orgasm. White cum with orange spots came out of her pussy hole.

Ichigo dropped her legs first on the ground. Kushina bent down to drink his red cum, and he felt a natural sensation on her veins.

A surge of energy flowed through Kushina's body. Her boobs began to lactate and grow.

While she did that, Ichigo put his hands on his head, trying to hold himsef back.

 _Hold, hold on, hold, I have to stop!_

 _No, you don't want stop. You want fill her mouth with your dick C'mon!_

 _And when I stop, you idiot? This energy never..._

Kushina stopped Ichigo's inner thoughts by swallowing his dick. Ichigo let out a moan of pleasure but then pulled her away and tried to hide his dick.

Bit was impossible to hide a thick 15 inches monster, pulsing and sending shockwaves of desire through his young body.

"It feels torturing right?" said Kushina, smiling at Ichigo's affliction.

He looked at her, almot ready to explode with anger if he wasn't trying to hold himself back of fucking her.

"And you know what it feels and smile at me?"

Kushina kept smiling.

"The difference between you and me is that I have accepted it. You know, the first time it took over me, I fucked Minato until he had a dry orgasm. Three times. I was unstoppable. That time I stopped myself, thinking I had become a monster. And you know what I discovered?"

"What?" asked Ichigo, desperate for a possible solution.

"I was, hahahaha!"

Ichigo got angry at Kushina, and put his hands around her neck.

"You bit..."

"Yes, I'm a bitch. And you're the big dog. Not the bad guy, not the good guy, the guy. You're the guy with the big dipper, and satisfaction is coming, right? Minato was the same. He whipped the big bitch until she stopped. I would be sucking down the dicks from the kindergarten if he hadn't put me in my place. Put me in my place, big dog. Put every bitch you want in their places. And enjoy it. Please enjoy it. Cum, cum, cum. That will make us happy, but will make you happy too. No point in trying to suppress the beast".

Ichigo's eyes became bloodier, but his hands went to Kushina's boobs and squeezed it.

They went on for almost an hour. Ichigo released so much like cum that a layer of cum foam formed around Kushina's pussy.

Finally someone hit the door open and interrupted the two.

Kushina and Ichigo tried to ignore at first, but when Ichigo finally pulled away from Kushina the person talked.

"Oh dammit, I have a key! Sorry if I woke up someone" she said in a drunken tone.

Ichigo made Kushina turn around and pounded her from behind.

Mikoto crawled in, and with difficulty closed the door. In her mind she thought if Kushina had give Sasuke his baby bottle, but that was hardly an problem.

She walked towards the kitchen, and barely acknowledged the two humans beasts mating on the floor. She fell over, drunk.

Finally, sleep took Ichigo down. He slowed down and finally fell down on Kushina.

He woke up sometimes with the sounds of little children crying.

But when he woke up for real, in the morning, Mikoto was still dead drunk on the floor.

He knew soon they were leaving that home, and ninja and shinigami guards could come at any moment, so he was a little bit worried. He looked towards the ground and wondered if he had tasted his own cum.

Soon he felt Kushina's arms around him. That immediately made his preoccupations go away.

"Good day, stud. Hungry for some more pussy?"

Ichigo didn't felt like repealing her any more, but he wasn't still fully submitted to her life philosophy.

"You are crazy."

"Mikoto is asleep." she said, before giving him a kiss on the head.

"You said that was rape yesterday."

"That's what make it feels even more good. Just drope her panties down and enjoy. She will not fight back".

"What are you, a necrophile? Dead don't fight back too"

"Well, you're a death god, right?"

 _Yeah, I think my father is dead one way or another. "Alive" isn't something that applies to a shinigami._

Ichigo hesitated for five seconds. Five seconds, then remembering the guards made him go quicker. But not too quick, because he feared waking up Mikoto.

Ichigo slowly pulled down Mikoto's pants and panties, and even more slowly put his dick, fearing that she would wake up.

Her pussy felt warm and comfortable. Ichigo almost felt hugged.

He went in and out slowly, almost in a rhytm that would prevent him of ever reaching an orgasm.

Kushina teased him by licking his neck and touching his abs.

His hands moved to grab one of her boobs. They were incredibly firm, almost solid rock.

Finally, Ichigo moaned as his cum slowly flooded the insides of Mikoto.

He slowly dressed her back and, feeling the opportunity don't would be better, slapped her ass cheek.

Mikoto woke up immediately, scaring him but no Kushina.

"Boy, I like you, but spank me like that again and you will get your arm broken, and your fingers broken, and your heart broken. Got it?"

(Beat)

"No" said Ichigo.

Mikoto began to laugh.

"Ah boy, sorry, I'm trying to be so serious but that's not me at all. I'm a softie. I'm so heartbroken over what happened to Fugaku I drank until I couldn't properly move my hands to my mouth. I don't think I will be open for any relationship. You know, I think Fugaku may be controlled via hypnosis by this masked man. It's a twisted hope, but a hope I have"

She stretched her arms over her head.

"Now I need to take a bath. My tits are so wet with sweat. And my pussy is sweating too. How weird."

Mikoto walked towards the bathroom, seemingly unaware of the cum inside her body.

Kushina whispered in Ichigo's ears.

"I hope this isn't the last time we do it with her."

Ichigo didn't said anything or reacted in any way. He felt Kushina liked when he was angry.

But he wasn't going to do things for her benefit, only his benefit.

The ninja (and shinigami) guards arrived after the breakfast to take them to the house the Hokage and Captain Commander decided to put them in.

The place was relatively large, but not luxurious. In fact, it was kind of miserable. There were no neighbours nearby, only a cold wind coming through the street.

That wasn't a lair, but a hideout.

It was inside a high building, but they were only allowed to live on the ground floor.

At least there was already food on the freezer.

Without knowing exactly what to do on this world (Ichigo doubted the school would return any time soon), he began to think about how the masked man was even supposed to know his world existed. How he knew there was a door? Yes, he could have acquired that power from the Sharingan, but how much did he prepare for this? And why try to attack the village with the beast at the same time? There was a missing piece.

While he was thinking in things like this, someone interrupted his thoughts.

Ichigo was on a chair on a window to the street. He had opened the window to let the light in, but a teenage girl's head sneaked in instead.

"Yo Ichigo, what you doing?"

Ichigo turned his head and smiled. He felt very happy seeing Rukia.

"Ahn, thinking of the next time some guy in a mask will probably murder me."

"Oh, that sounds so relaxing. Honestly I would change places with you. But I have to take care on desperate humans who got thrown into this pseudo-medieval world and often really get rid of the ones who go mad and decided to kill and rape each other. You know, small stuff".

"Things have gotten so bad on Karakura?" asked a surprised Ichigo.

"Well, things could be worse." said Rukia.

"How?"

"Imagine if the entire world had been thrown into this one. I can't imagine the kind of chaos it would cause. But I doubt this masked guy have the power for that".

Rukia talked like she knew somehow more than Ichigo could.

"You're scaring me."

"Calm down, I'm no oracle. Just a death god. A reaper of souls. A slayer of hollows. And..."

Rukia jumped over the window and landed on Ichigo's lap.

As her hands ran over his shirt, she slowly said the following sentence.

"And your best friend on the world, right?"

"Strip." ordered Ichigo.

"But someone can see us at any moment!" said Rukia, surprised.

"And I don't give a damn." said Ichigo, smiling.

Ichigo took Rukia while she was inclined to thewindow, her sash undone and her hakama lowered, moaning while Ichigo's hard dick went inside her petite pussy.

Ichigo some times slapped her little ass to make her scream, but tried to go slow. He wanted that to last. The longer it lasted,the chances of someone founding them was higher.

Karin passed on the front of the door and froze in place. She couldn't understand what her eyes were seeing. It was like a crazy hallucination. She knew Ichigo was a boy, but...like that? Fucking a girl with the door of the room open and a window to the street open? Did he had no shame at all?

Karin than felt a hand grabbing her by the pussy. She paralysed in fear, but the worst part is that she recognized them.

"Isn't that lovely?" whispered Yuzu in Karin's ear. "And you're loving to watch, right? Otherwise you should have screamed already."


	9. Touched

Ichigo Kurosaki was really plowing Rukia Kuchiki's pussy right now.

He had barely noticed it before, but her panties had rabbits on it. It was kind of adorable.

"How many you want to have?"

"Huh?" she asked, trying to talk between moans.

*Ah,ah,ah*

"How many kids you want to have?"

"I, I dunno. Maybe just one little, orange-haired one?"

*Ah,ah,ah*

Rukia smiled.

"Funny, I would thought you wanted to breed like a rabbit".

"Rabbits become adults much faster than humans."

*Ah,ah,ah*

Ichigo put his hands under her kosode and her little bra, and began to rub her nipples.

"Oh god, I'm gonna cum."

Ichigo grabbed and twisted her nipples.

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna... SOOOOO gooooooooood!"

Rukia began to yell.

From the other side of the street, in a point above them, yellow, reptilian eyes watched the two like they were part of a nature documentary.

"This is the guy that's our biggest obstacle? The host of the Nine Tails? He just seems like an horny dog to me."

These yellow eyes belonged to a busty, teenage-looking female human. Her blue hair reached her shoulder, and she was wearing blue-coloured cloak to match it. She was lying on the border of a balcony, completely ignoring the risk of failing.

"I don't understand why this fact should in any way make him less of a threat to us" said the masked man standing on her left side.

"Have you ever heard of the saying 'a lover, not a fighter'?"

"Have you ever heard of the fact, 'sayings don't dictate real world's logic'?"

"If doing that didn't alert the Leaf of our presence, I would laugh at that."

The masked man was getting angry at her. She was...a very funny person. Always smiling, always confident. He hated that confidence, that happiness, that...comedy She reminded him badly of Kushina. He remembers liking that confidence bring broken and shattered into pieces from the Uzumaki's eyes as he extracted the beast from inside her, but that is something he don't wants from an ally.

He couldn't understand how this kind of personality could evolve from the parents she had.

"Just grab my hand." said the Uchiha, extending it towards the blue-haired woman.

She stood and grabbed his hand, and hey jumped together from the building where they were, diving inside the other using Tobi's intangibility.

Tobi put his head through every wall, trying to check where was the room with Sasuke's crib. He hoped that the kid was alone and his crib already. Something told him that waiting for the kid to be alone with that ophidian woman wasn't a good idea. She would probably find some way to annoy the Uchiha while they waited.

He finally found Sasuke in a little room where he shared the same relatively big crib with Naruko, then went back to the blue-haired woman.

He slowly dropped her on the floor, and she approached Sasuke licking her lips like she was going to eat him.

"Hello you little handsome devil. You look so adorable."

Her sharper snails slowly cut open Sasuke's baby shirt. She turned her left hand around, and concentrated.

A small white snake grew out of her hand. She put it over Sasuke's chest, and the small animal seemingly entered inside his chest without creating any wound.

A slashing smile appeared on the blue-haired girl's face.

She began to talk, almost like she was singing.

"The world is no more like it used to be

The humans don't love people like me

They want my body on a trash bag

But I will make their world sad

And though my tears will not make it rain

My death will not be in vain

Demi-gods and angry ghouls

Give me your souls

Things are no more like used to be

But I will make this people bleed

I will never find someone like you

But your memory makes my love so blue"

Tobi slowly tilts his head trying to comprehend words that are incomprehensible to him.

He understand that there must be some meaning behind those words, but he has little to no clue.

"See you in your dreams Sasuke. And in some years, physically" she said, smiling.

She inclined her head to kiss the little Uchiha on the forehead.

When Mikoto appeared on the room moments later, there was nobody there.

She approached Sasuke's crib to feed him and, when she saw the cut on his little shirt, let out a scream.

Rukia was still cleaning cum of Ichigo's dick when Mikoto screamed.

Ichigo quickly put his pants on, while Rukia tried to clean her face dirty with cum while at the same time trying to swallowing it.

When he arrived at Mikoto's room, Kushina and his sisters were also there.

Kushina was trying to calm her down as the other adult woman, that was shaking uncontrollably.

"Mikoto, you're crazy. It may have been already cut, there's no reason to be concerned. Stay calm. You don't want your milk to dry so early, do you?"

"You said he could walk through walls. What if he is a ghost? What if he can't be stopped?"

Ichigo walked towards Sasuke. The boy slept quietly, seemingly ignoring the loud sounds around him.

"If he was unstoppable he would have killed me. He just got in. Whatever he did, it didn't kill Sasuke. If it was him at all."

Sasuke, suddenly, began to cry. He was still an hungry baby, after all.

Mikoto almost suffocated Sasuke in her boobs. He sucked her nipple with force, almost to the point she felt Sasuke was sucking more than her milk.

And, from now on, her milk would never dry.

But nobody was aware of that at first.

For the next hours, Ichigo kept guard, watching over the babies.

And cleaning...You know what, when it was necessary.

Finally, dinner time came, and Ichigo couldn't stop thinking what the masked man would want from Sasuke.

But, the more he thought, the more he got closer to the conclusion that was someone else, with different objectives.

The dinner was over without even him realizing, the last bit of food disappearing from the plate in his mouth through unconscious moves, concluding with him piercing an empty plate with a fork.

Kushina and Yuzu, despite never doing that together before were perfectly synchronised cleaning the dishes.

Ichigo and Karin watched television. Ichigo was kind of surprised at that. He didn't expect these people to be so advanced. Of course, if they were from a parallel world, maybe it was 2002 for them too!

Then, some minutes later, Yuzu arrived. That made Ichigo very nervous.

Initially, she didn't sit on the same sofa.

No, she sit on front of him, lying on the ground, ass up.

And Ichigo, though trying to resist, felt magnetized by her child-like, petite ass.

And by the fact it was very well-exposed.

Karin at first was completely ignorant of Yuzu but, then, she realized Ichigo's eyes laying somewhere else.

At first she was shocked, thinking that Yuzu was just being innocently obscene. Maybe that piece of underwear belong to someone else, and she mistakenly picked it up.

But then Yuzu, right in front of her siblings, picked and adjusted it.

In that moment, Karin began to feel hate. Hate of a slut. Hate for her sister. Hate for her sister slut.

"Yuzu, sit here!" she yelled.

Ichigo was barely aware that his other sister screamed.

"Huh? But why?" said Yuzu, giving to Karin her most innocent( and false) look.

"Just. Sit. Here." repeated Karin.

Though she didn't like it, Yuzu obeyed her orders.

In a few minutes, however, there was another problem.

Ichigo was really thinking in sleeping, but there was a little obstacle in the way.

More exactly, Yuzu's lack of shame wasn't reduced to exposing her butt. She was wearing an oversized shirt, but with only a thong covering her crotch.

But she had raised that shirt, and began to rub her body against him.

She was begging for his touch.

Karin, otherwise, mindlessly changed channels, believing the problem from moments ago was over. She couldn't understand how the hell these people only watched like five channels. And one of them constantly played erotic movies. Icha-Icha something, it seemed to be the name of the one playing now.

She let the television on a news channel and turned her eyes around. She had heard Yuzu purring like an animal while rubbing herself against their brother.

Karin hated how much of a slut her sister was.

And even more about how Ichigo was that much of an animal that his boner could easily tear his boxers apart.

 _Pedo-phile._

She attacked without warning. She pulled Ichigo's dick out, grabbed Yuzu's head, and tried to put his dick down her mouth as fast as possible.

Ichigo almost tried to get away of what she was doing until he felt Yuzu's mouth around him. That made him relax, the way a teenage boy relax when his younger sister have her underage mouth around his underage dick.

"Grooooooooo!" exclamed Yuzu, opening her eyes in surprise and seeing Karin's hands forcing her to go up and down on Ichigo's dick.

"What's the problem? Aren't you getting what you want, you little BITCH! Suck it, suck it, suck it all! Gag on it! Choke on it"

Yuzu's instincts were making her pussy wet, but also urging her to get out. She tried to take her mouth out but Karin's hands were immobilizing her head.

Karin mocked her

"You want to get out? Why don't you just..."

Ichigo grabbed Karin, his rational mind temporarily over coming the pleasure, and pushed her away. Yuzu finally took her mouth out and began to cough.

"Why did you do this?" he asked, panting.

"Why do you care? As long you get fed with female holes, you are satisfied, right?"

Ichigo didn't say anything. He just grabbed Karin by her legs and pulled her boyshorts down.

"No, get off me, get off m..."

As his mind reflected about the things he ws doing, another moral barrier was demolished in Ichigo's mind.

 _"I guess there's no reason to hide anything from anybody here..."_

Karin closed her mouth and closed her eyes as Ichigo entered her pussy.

Then she opened her eyes and looked at her brother. With anger on her orbits.

They stared at each other. Karin made no motions to push him away. She just looked at him with disgust.

Ichigo was doing it, almost automatically, but with force. He wanted to break her resistance. Submit her to him. She wasn't resisting that much, but that look of disgust was already something uncomfortable to him.

In those few seconds, only Karin existed on Ichigo's world.

Yuzu approached, crawling through the floor.

"Big bro, I need you."

He ignored her.

"Big bro!"

He ignored her.

"BIG B..."

"Get closer to Karin's head."

Yuzu approached Karin's head. She didn't know what to expect, but she was willing to wait until Ichigo said something else.

Feeling his orgasm approach, Ichigo craved his nails on Karin's arm and pulled his dick out.

While Karin screamed like a banshee, sperm flew out of his penis, covering both girls.

Karin began to cry, in disgust and sadness, with cum entering her mouth, that she immediately tried to spit it out.

"Urgh, disgu, disgusting."

Yuzu, otherwise, grabbed the cum around her face and swallowed it like it was sugar.

"Clean her face Yuzu." said Ichigo, putting his boxers back.

"Yes, big bro".

He turned around and went to his room.

In a way, he also felt disgusted. That simply wasn't satisfactory. Good, but not complete.

He could do that again, but it do't would be strong as the first time. It don't would be a demonstration of force.

Ichigo dived inside Kushina's bed and almost easily fell asleep.

Mikoto, sleeping on the same bed as Masaki, had nightmares that night.

Nightmares where a snake bit her in the boobs, and she felt her life running away from her as the poison spread through her body.

When Ichigo woke up, he could already hear the sound of women talking in the kitchen.

After washing himself and brushing his teeth (he was kind of shocked at the fact his mother had brought his toothbrush from another world), he walked to the kitchen.

In that moment, Ichigo felt like he was a fox surrounded by chickens. Delicious, tasty-looking chickens.

There was a little cock( Sasuke), but he didn't even register him.

And soon, his mind focused on the biggest exposed target: his mom's ass.

Masaki was cutting pieces of bread when she felt...the hardness!

"What the?"

"Ichigo what are you doing?"

"Don't lift my vest Ichigo!"

"No Ichigo, you're not thinking!"

"Noooooooo!"


	10. A New Possibility

Ichigo Kurosaki was realing drilling inside his mom's asshole right now.

There was also a dark idea germinating in his mind. An idea given to him by her own mom, through her desperate cries for help.

He stared at Karin, and he saw in her eyes a mix of fear, apprehension and disgust. She certainly thought Ichigo would grab her next.

But he wasn't interested into this at the moment. He turned around and looked at Mikoto and Kushina.

Kushina was still only wearing her thong and bra and fingering herself. Mikoto felt uneasy, like she had expected perversion but not that much perversion.

Masaki only pleaded for Ichigo to stop, but didn't make any move.

"Oh please, stop stop! It's hurting, it's hurting! It's burning, it's burning! It's too big, too big! Please Ichigo, put it in my pussy at least!"

Too big. Too big. Ichigo actually like to hear that. He actually liked to hear how much big was his dick, and how it was hurting his mother.

The mist on his mind dissipated began to rub her pussy. Masaki stopped screaming for a moment to moan.

"I stop if you let me cum here."

"What?" she answered. She didn't understand why he requested his pussy, when he have already taken it without permission.

"I stop if you let me cum here. Every day. Until you got pregnant."

Kushina began to rub her pussy more furiously.

"You want kids at your age? That's so...naughty." the redhead said.

"Ichigo *ah* please *ah* this is no *ah* place *ah* to *ah you're my son! I can't have AAAAAHHHH!"

Masaki came. From her ass.

Ichigo grabbed her by the hips and put her in the piledrive position.

He pounded her pussy while his eyes were closed.

He thought about a girl. A cute little girl that would be his.

Ichigo thought about fucking this little girl.

Of course, it was coin toss. Maybe he had a son. That would make him happy too. Child could bring problems, but kids would never be problems.

But if it was a boy, he would try again. And again. And again.

He almost secretly wished it was a boy. That way, he could put his cream inside his mom's cunt again and again.

He opened his eyes to Kushina's boobs right in her face.

"C'mon, bite it, pull it, suck it. Make me horny."

Ichigo didn't hesitate even for a second and sucked Kushina's milky boobs.

"That's it, suck mommy's big tits, daddy! Can you feel Naruko's tongue on them? Oh god, did you see her drinking your milk? You need to make more milk daddy! Shoot that delicious cum juice on this bitch and then give to me your second milk! Baby girl needs daddy's milk!"

Ichigo came while feeling the taste of Kushina's milk.

"Ichigo, noooo..."

Masaki's tears were rolling from her face.

Kushina grabbed her salty water with her fingers and licked it.

"Oh, the sweet taste of a raped bitch..."

She then said to Ichigo to keep Masaki upside down. She went to her room and brought and inserted a plug in her cunt and put her panties back.

"Good, this will keep the cum in".

They had a normal breakfast afterwards. Kon woke up late(not exactly a surprise) and, though he noticed the unusual silence, didn't think there was anything weird.

Kushina began to talk to Ichigo while they were eating.

"You really need to learn how to dominate all the chakra you have. That masked man managed to keep up with Minato, and he was the smartest ninja I ever knew. I think you need to start some kind of ninjutsu training".

"Ninjutsu?" said Ichigo.

Mikoto was alarmed.

"Kushina, you do realize the risks involved, right? The village may want to even kill him if they discover the beast!"

"It's ninjutsu Mikoto, he's not going to sprout tails and claws!"

"I can do that?"

"Urgh, you should finally try to be Hokage. Minato isn't around to keep you down anymore, and the old man spents more time peeping underage girls on hot springs that administrating or training" said Mikoto, frustrated.

"He's not so old. He's in his late 50s".

"He would have an heart attack if it had any sex with any woman under 40".

"Wait, wait, you guys are talking about Ichigo becoming a ninja?" said Kon and Yuzu, almost like they were the same person.

Kushina and Mikoto looked at each other awkwardly.

"Yes." the ninja moms answered.

"Wow, so cool!" the two others said, and immediately began to do karate chops in the air.

Ichigo blinked his eyes.

Suddenly, an earthquake began. And ended. After 20 seconds.

Everyone remained silent and apprehensive.

"Is common to have earthquakes here?" asked Ichigo after it was over.

"No, not at all. They're more common in the Water Country. But they're far away from here. And I never felt an earthquake so strong." answered Kushina.

Suddenly, blue lines appeared on thin air. They suddenly dissipated, but then one stayed on the centre of the table. And then more appeared. They were like cuts in sheer space, like a blade cutting reality like a drawing.

Everyone ran away from the table. Ichigo cursed himself for not carrying his zanpaktou to the kitchen, but didn't ran towards it because of concern for the others.

Then he suddenly realized Kushina and Mikoto were doing signs with their hands, and Mikoto's mouth was slightly open.

 _Man, they are really ninjas._ _I mean, like ninjas from a cartoon. I wonder if they eat pizza?_

The blue lines, now part into a blue blob made of straight lines, changed colour. Finally, they materialized.

A white, white-haired young adult appeared in top of the table, and immediately was blasted by both fire and water jutsus, but some kind of shield protected him.

"Hey hey hey hey hey bitches! I'm not here to kill you! Jesus!"

The attacks stopped and he dissipated thee shield. He was unscathed.

"Goddamit, I knew I should appeared on the door! Ahn, hello."

Ichigo turned his eyes around and then took a closer look at the stranger. Spiky white hair, he had heterochromia: his left eye was green, and his right eye, red. He wore a red jacket with a black shirt underneath, and black pants and red boots, that seemed to be steel-toed.

He looked like an alien creature that seemed to come from both the medieval and present era to Ichigo. He wondered if he was some kind of shinigami. Specially because there was a big sword on his back.

"You. Are..." began Ichigo.

"Bloodedge. Ragna The Bloodedge."

"And you're here because..." began Kushina.

"Ahn, it's hard to explain. Let's just say I came from an special place. You can even say I'm some kind of...god. Anyway dude, you're the host of the Nine Tails in this universe, right?"

"This universe?"

"Oh c'mon jackass, don't play dumb. You're not from this universe. The masked jackass sucked you, these dead people and your native city here. You don't should be surprised there are more universes out there."

"But, the way you talked it seems like there's alternate ones."

"Yeah, exactly. Every time you toss a coin, the universe divides in multiple possibilities. In fact, almost any action causes this. Let's just say the number of them isn't something I can pronounce...in the time we have."

"What time we have?"

"Look, let's just say I have an access to an Oracle, though it's not as precise as wished it could, otherwise I don't would even be here".

"And..."

"The masked son of a bitch is about to do something very irresponsible. I mean, it's nothing something that will kill billions, but it will cause problems. Also, he wants to build something. Something big. Something thick. Something hard. Something it leaks".

"And what that have to do with me?"

"He needs that thing in your body. More exactly, belly."

Ichigo looked towards his stomach.

 _The beast._

Ichigo looked back at Ragna.

"So, have you come here to protect me?"

Ragna surprised Ichigo with his sentence.

"What? No. He isn't coming for you now. He needs other...ingredients. I'm just coming to warn you of two things. One: train ninjutsu, bastard".

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Kushina smiled.

"Two: the ingredients aren't all from this Universe. I don't know what these ingredients are. All my 'oracle' saw was him talking about 'all ingredients are reunited, even the Nine Tails, that I thought it was impossible to get'"

"Wait, don't means he is going to get it from me, no matter what I do?"

"Well, maybe. The future isn't set in stone. Possibilities can be destroyed too. But you want to not make your death 'certain', right?"

"Ahn, ok. Well, guess we can start soon. Just one question. Why did you appear here today?"

"Oh, it's because one universe is moving towards you. The masked guy is going to make it crash on this one."

A silence began after this sentence that lasted 30 seconds.

"Wait a minute..."

"If we have luck I cut his head off today. While the transition is happening he can't turn intangible. You see, his intangibility isn't real. Is just him hiding in a subverse of this one. When he fuses this Universe with the other one, he will be solid because he will be inside two dimensional...Look, I don't need to explain that to you."

"Ahn, I will not ask how you know, but when this fusion begins?"

"In five...four...three...two...one..."


	11. The Name of the Vampire

Ichigo Kurosaki was really running towards his sword right now.

Objects were appearing and disappearing out of thin air around him. Ichigo needed no exposition to know that was an effect of universes fusing.

He didn't even realize he was wearing no underwear when he jumped into the street.

While he ran towards a high building, he saw a snake woman crawling around the street, confused.

That scared him a little, but then he calmed himself realizing what was happening.

 _Of course he is bringing people from other universes._

He jumped to the top of the buildings nearby and looked around.

He saw harpies flying around and spider-women crawling around the walls. He heard screams, and some of these only sounded partially inhuman.

It was an unintentional invasion.

And then, to make things worse, Ichigo heard the roar.

He then turned around, and saw a huge bipedal creature.

She was way higher than any building from the Leaf, taller than the Hokage mountain himself. Bipedal, she resembled a reptile, but had no eyes or scales. The best way to describe it was to say it was a animal of naked flesh.

Ichigo released his spiritual energy. He could feel the hostility coming from the creature's mind. That wasn't some unfortunate innocent creature, thrown inside a place where it would destroy human life. It had malevolence, and wasn't in any way biological. There was something supernatural emanating from it.

"Ah, so that is your final form? Impressive, but this creature can survive any thing you throw at it, Ichigo Kurosaki".

Ichigo opened his eyes. He was again Getsuga itself, but his attention had changed from the creature to the source of the voice.

At some hundreds of meter of him, there was the masked man.

"You are controlling it? What you did with the fox wasn't enough?"

"Does raping a girl in the ass makes me not want to rape her again?"

"That's...a very crude metaphor."

"Crude? Hahaha! Shinigami, I've already killed thousands. Being crude is nothing compared at what I'm about to do. When I'm done with you and the Hokage, the world will be begging for mercy before my knees."

"And what you do with it?"

"I will skullfuck Gaia, obviously."

Ichigo knew that was a lie. Ragna's explanation about getting all ingredients meant that the masked man was hardly near of achieving his objectives only with the giant monster from another Universe he was controlling. There was something more to it.

Ichigo swuing his sword, but Tobi rolled around and dodged a slash that certainly would be lethal if it had hit his body.

 _Damn, that guy was right, he isn't intangible anymore_

Ichigo jumped towards Tobi so he could attack him more closely.

Tobi just let out a scowl of rage and jumped towards the streets below.

Ichigo raised his sword, but hesitated before attacking.

 _There are civilians below._

He almost tried to follow him, but then the monster moved faster than he could jump.

 _Oh, he is gonna punch me._

Ichigo swung his sword to defend himself against the creature's giant left fist.

The monster's hand was easily destroyed, shattered into endless pieces of meat.

Ichigo tilted his head. He knew he was strong, what he didn't expect was the monster to be so weak.

Then he saw the pieces of the monster reattaching between themselves and then to the hand.

 _Oh nice, he regenerates._

Ichigo thought about what to do. Mindlessly slashing it would be a waste of time, though doing that would create time to someone to come up with a plan to really destroy it. Or it could be sealed, just like the fox.

 _This thing is from another world. People from that world may know how to deal with it._

The only problem was time. The creature was on the Leaf right there right now. It was even bigger than the fox was. It could easily destroy the whole village.

But the creature remained immobile while Ichigo was thinking.

Finally, the creature began to be attacked by other people than Ichigo, making her scream and roar. The shinigamis have arrived, and so have the ninjas. Waves of ice and cherry petals began to cut and burn her head.

"Hey Kurosaki!" screamed Hitsugaya, appearing from above, using his ice wings. "Why this creature didn't die from your attack?"

"It regenerates!" yelled Ichigo back.

Hitsugaya looked back at the monster, and saw the skin burned by his ice growing back.

"What the..."

In that moment, Ragna arrived behind Ichigo.

"Could you at least try to target a vital point? I mean, it would regenerate, but at least you could make an effort"

"Who is this..."

Ragna interrupted Hitsugaya.

"Later dude. Ok cherry boy, hit the head. I'lll do the rest of the work."

Without hesitation, Ragna ran towards the giant creature's left hand.

Ichigo had no idea of what he had in mind, though he could only suppose his blade was magical or something. The shinigami concentrated and began to charge another wave.

The monster seemed to be mostly ignorant of the attacks of the shinigamis, but no so ignorant of Ragna climbing it. It moved its right hand to smash him and Ragna quickly rolled around to avoid being smashed.

Nobody seemed to get that the monster didn't advance or attacked back who attacked him. They cared more about their size than their actions.

Tobi never wanted to destroy the Leaf. Not that day. He wanted them to kill that thing.

Ichigo swung his sword another time. This time, the head of the creature was split wide open. Her cerebral matter, or what was supposed to be its cerebral matter, was exposed to the fresh air of autumn of the Leaf village.

Ragna jumped and landed on it, and put his left hand as deep he could inside what was most likely the creature's brain.

"Devoured By Darkness!"

It was a familiar sensation, but it felt like centuries for Ragna since the last time he felt it. The sensation of sucking the enemy's life out of him, his life energy passing through the Azure Grimoire, coming inside his veins, and drowning his head in a refreshing sensation of resurrection.

But unlike many of the people he fought, the creature was such in a fragile state after Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou that she should die from it. Or at what least was what the red rebel hoped.

The creature didn't even scream. It just collapsed forwards. Ragna jumped towards a building on her left side, and knew the landing would suck even before hitting the concrete head first.

When he woke up, a very confused nurse was talking to Ichigo while his body was on a wheelchair.

"Sir, he is completely fine."

"His skull should be cracked open"

"Look, you are the shinigami and you're surprised someone here have supernatural powers? He doesn't even have a normal arm!"

The nurse walked away.

"Dude, please, I'm kind of a god right now, you didn't need to bring me to the hospital. Did you caught the masked freak?"

Ichigo turned around, a little worried but smiling at seeing Ragna.

"Ahn sorry, there was a giant monster distracting me right when I was about to follow him".

"It happens. "

"So, you think he got his ingredients already?"

Ragna thought for five seconds.

"Alucard should be stronger."

"Wait, Alucard? Isn't that Dracul..."

"Yeah, vampires use that name to pretend they're goths. Long story, I knew one. That thing was a vampire".

"It reacted very well to the sun."

"Vampires are weakened by the sun. It can't kill them".

"But, why so...big? I mean, I know we're dealing with alternate universes, but..."

"The guy was an extremely powerful vampire. That body was made of the things he ate. I can see why the Uchiha guy would be interested on him. Though hardly he would be the only thing he could be interested on the Universe Alucard came from".

"Well, I saw snake women, harpies, centaurs, slime girls, and minotaurs walking around, so I suppose you're right".

"The fact is, Alucard should be stronger. At least, he should have tried more to stop us or you. But he stayed there while you prepared to cut his head open. Tobi wanted us to kill him. And he got it. I guess he wanted a piece of the corpse".

Ichigo thought about that.

"How Tobi knows about the ingredients. I mean, who wrote them?"

"Most likely an oracle. There's a prophecy who he's following. Or at least that he think he's following. Maybe he isn't the individual from it at all. He's an Uchiha, it must be a prophecy about his clan".

"Well, I know an Uchiha who was the wife of the clan's leader. I guess she must know something".

"That's good."

Ragna realized he was holding something in his hand.

"Hum, I think I may have an internal wound".

"Why?"

"I don't remember having a..."

Ragna opened his hand.

"Rosario on my hand at all."

"Maybe it have teleported to your hand from the other Universe".

"Just one?"

"Ahn? What you mean?"

"I can feel two collisions between spaces...I think there's two Tobis around here".

"Two Tobis? How two Tobis can ex-"

"Oh, you have my rosario!"

Ragna and Ichigo looked to the left. There was a group of girls and three guys entering through the door of the hospital. The girl who have talked to Ragna had an weird appearance, like she was an unfinished painting. Half of her hair was silver, half was pink. One eye was pink, the other green.

Ragna blinked at that. The thought of a gender-bendered version of him appeared on his head. He began to examine her friends to see any similarity to Noel, Makoto or any other people from his world. He didn't even realize the girl grabbing the rosario from his open hand.

As the girl put the rosario on her neck, her appearance stabilized. Her other eye became green and her silver hair became pink.

"Thank you for finding it. I think I was about to disappear".

"Can I know your name?" asked Ragna.

"Ah, it's Moka. Moka Akashiya."


	12. Public Humiliation

Ichigo Kurosaki was really not caring about what he was doing in the street.

It's been ten weeks since the "incident". The world's situation could be resumed in one word: pandemonium.

From one side, Karin could now watch japanese news on her TV. On the bad side, that signal was frequently interfered by the brazilian signal.

The weather had also been affected. Though it was still a cold winter, there was hardly any signal of snow in the Land of Fire.

Two different Earths, one from year 2012 and another from 2004, had fused with the "ninja" Earth as the shinigamis began to call it.

Panic and confusion established in a world level as people found themselves living in front of a desert. Otherwise, people who lived their whole lives in pacific villages surrounded by trees saw cars and guns for the first time.

The Hokage thought about how handling the crisis for five seconds. First he told his fellow Leaf shinobis to lie about the Leaf or the Uchiha having any possible involvement with the incident if eventually asked. And then he immediately gave up and said the council could elect another Hokage.

That's where Ichigo found himself following Kushina to the Hokage office. With baby Naruko in his hand.

"Are you sure you know how to do this?"

"My husband was a Hokage. Of course I know it".

"No, I mean..."

Ichigo's eyes followed an harpy's butt as she flew over their heads. From all species of monsters, they were the hardest to handle. They had a carefree spirit and often bathed themselves on public fountains. There were stories of modern humans actually shooting at them, and then feeding on their meat. The world was going insane, and Ragna told Ichigo there was no known way of undoing the fusion he knew about. It was like making an embryo defuse back into reproductive cells. The new world had been made, and trying to undo it could possibly cause more damage.

And Ichigo feared that wasn't the end. They hadn't caught Tobi yet and he could possibly bring in even more universes if he needed "ingredients" from these yet.

"...I'm talking about the, ahn, chaos. There is a bunch of weird creatures and humans in this world now. You said that the Five Great Nations populations aren't even past 20 million. There's two Tokyos in this continent and that's already 17 million, and the Tokyo I knew don't have monsters living with humans".

"Oh, Ichigo, the worst error that a ruler can make is say he can rule the chaos. I'm 100% sure there's no way to control all the murder, carnage, torture and rape it's going to happen in this 'refugee' crisis. Multiculturalism is dead, stillborn, and I would be foolish to try it".

 _I don't know if she sounds like a right-wing fanatic or a centrist admitting her failures_ _._

"What I will try is to amenizate the chaos. Have you ever heard of the story of the rapist that, when found a willing victim, didn't want to rape her?"

"No. You will use a strategy like this?"

"No. The authority said the civilian prostitutes should charge everyone but you and your sons that weren't even born yet but are growing inside me, Mikoto and Masaki's wombs."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Let's go up".

They arrived at the front of the building. Ichigo let out a breath of frustration, while still thinking about the words Kushina said. _Who the hell was..._

For long thirty minutes, both Danzo explained his plans to build a wall around the Leaf, deport all illegals, and reducing taxes.

Hiashi smiled at that last point ,scaring the hell out of everyone else. For Danzo, being scared was raising his eyebrow.

The Feudal Lord then asked "what about the rest of the country?"

Danzo looked back to his colossal (and unpractical) isolationist plans and only said "well, you can live here my Lord".

The Lord rubbed his chin and said "ok Kushina, what are your plans"?

Kushina was about to begin her speech, but then Naruko began to cry.

Ichigo promptly shoved a milk bottle to shut her little future whore's mouth, but Danzo threw a look of superiority at Kushina, like saying "there are advantages at not being a cum dumpster that makes babies".

Kushina didn't even notice that, and began her speech.

"Well, my plan is much simple, though toned down by self-censorship of the author in the face of a challenge".

"What?" said everyone else.

"I think we should avoid rape and murder. Crime is often a result of frustration with a person's life. And, often, a prostitute isn't enough to satisfy the urges of a criminal man".

"Whatever you're about to say, sounds highly misandric". said the feudal lord.

"Oh, it was unintentional. But actually I think the women it should pay. What I mean is, I don't think the women of Leaf deserve what I'm gonna give to the men. These sluts, these whores, these natural cocksuckers, they should put their mouths, their pussies and their asses to good use for once in their lives, in these moments of national crisis. It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make".

"You do understand you, if chosen by me, will be the leader of the military of the entire Land of Fire, right? Not only the Leaf?"

The feudal lord was struggling to understand why the candidates to Hokage were struggling to remember the fact their responsibility was country-wide, instead of being only village-wide. It's like they couldn't see beyond the village walls or something.

"Oh, so let's make this a national law".

"What law?"

"Oh, I propose that every civilian woman over the age of 16. 16, yeah. That's what the authority chose. The authority. Not the author".

"Well Kushina, I don't understand one bit of what you mean by 'authority', but you cook a good plan. Wait, what every civilian women?"

"Prostitution. Legal prostitution. Everyone should become a prostitute. That way, we can satiate the sexual hunger of the refugees. As long they pay for them, of course".

Hiashi was choking on water on the background.

Ichigo was admittedly aroused.

 _Whores..._

The feudal lord scratched his hair.

"Ahn, how we implement that?"

"Ah, we tell them to rip and tear their clothes until they wear the bare minimum and walk sexily around the streets. They can do it in the middle of it if they want".

"Upper age limit?"

"Sixty-nine".

"Ad they will collect money? From immigrants that don't even have our kind of money? With the risks of getting foreign diseases? Getting pregnant? Causing a moral decay that will make us a joke in foreign countries?"

"Yes".

"Are you going to be one of them?"

"No. I said 'civilian'. I am a shinobi".

"Ahn, ok. You can be Hokage". said the feudal lord.

Hiashi jumped on the table. Danzo, otherwise, was driven to drink. He didn't seemed to be very emotional about it. Only depressed.

"My lord, you can't allow this depravity to happen! This will destroy families, marriages, and any kind of respect kids have for their mothers!"

"Oh, I'm sure girls will respect their mothers when they become prostitutes themselves at sixteen, Hiashi". answered Kushina.

"And what about the boys?"

"Oh, I'm sure mommy will let them pay only half of the price!"

Hiashi let out a silent scream He was aging five years in one day because of that reunion.

His Hyuuga subordinates grabbed him and took him back to the Hyuugas' residence, since he had been paralyzed in shock by Kushina's open acceptace of mom-son incest.

The feudal lord also walked away.

"Well, good luck in your government. I had a good time, I need to fuck the old hag with wrinkles back home". said him before leaving.

As soon he was gone, Ichigo turned to Kushina and the obvious question.

"Why did you bring Naruko here at all?"

"Oh, to show Danzo who he even can lose this to a woman in maternity leave".

Danzo didn't seemed to pay attention. He just kept drinking.

Kushina took off her civilian clothes down to her lingerie and put on the hokage robe right there, shamelessly.

But made one little modification to them: she ripped off the pants, turnining intoo a short. She couldn't resist an opportunity to show her legs.

Ichigo didn't watch her speech. He wasn't really interested into politics. But heard a collective "urgh" when Kushina announced the prostitution law. Naruko also began to cry, but that was because something needed to be cleaned.

And then, when Kushina mentioned his name to give him immunity of any payment, he heard at least one guy saying "Kushina, you're the only woman on this village that deserves to be a whore for free, and for everyone".

Screams of panic and fear, followed, and he heard the sound of the same guy screaming.

When Kushina came back to the council room, Naruko was sleeping and there was blood on the left side of Kushina's face.

"Sorry, I needed to show someone who was the boss and who was the dog".

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, there's a crib here that was made for me when I should visit Minato and stay overnight. You can go back home and...do everything you want"

Kushina winked. Ichigo rolled his eyes more.

He didn't even pay attention when she lifted her bra to feed Naruko. Normally that was the part where he went for the other breast.

He walked back home, and that was when he saw someone coming in the opposite direction, looking worried.

Moka Akashiya was a vampire that shared a deep relationship with the creature Ragna had killed. Apparently the rosario she used to seal her powers was being used to control Alucard, but then it was lost in the middle of a battle and then Tobi appeared and managed to put the creature under his control. Thanks to that relationship, Ragna recommended Ichigo to keep her close. Yamamoto and Sarutobi offered no objections, and her friends insisted to be together with her.

Therefore, now they lived on the same building along Ichigo' "family", at least until it seemed useful to keep her rosario nearby. Maybe, Ragna, thought there was a method to control Tobi's "cake", if it was ever finished, through Moka's rosario.

"Ahn, Moka, why you are here? There's some problem?" asked Ichigo, seeing her eorry.

Moka opened her mouth, surprised.

"You...didn't hear about the new law?!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Again.

"I don't care about this hokage thing. I guess it's cool that Kushina will have a face in the mountain. She will be the first woman, so I guess it's a victory for feminism, I guess?"

Thinking that Ichigo hadn't heard exactly what Kushina said, Moka explained.

"She made every civilian in the Land of Fire a whore. I'm...afraid".

"I don't think you fit the definition of 'civilian'. I guess Kushina just want more people to become ninjas".

"Ichigo, Ragna said he couldn't be around, he needed to investigate what the masked guy wanted, can you protect us at least?"

"Look, you're a vampire, most people would be afraid of you."

"But what if a powerful ninja takes interest on me?"

The tone on Moka's voice began to make Ichigo remember Orihime's voice. The same childishness, the same anxiety, the same smell of a wet pussy begging to be destroyed by his hard dick...

Ichigo grabbed her with his arms at chest level and forced his tongue inside Moka's mouth, taking her by surprise.

She pushed him away, but he proceeded to rip her clothes, revealing the lingerie underneath.

"Oh no, please no..." Moka tried to cover herself.

Ichigo grabbed her head and this time didn't let go. Moka kept trying to push him away, until the pleasure finally made her submit.

Ichigo took his mouth off

"Turn around. On all fours".

"But..."

The beast inside Ichigo's heart couldn't wait for "buts". He turned her around and pushed her to the ground, keeping her face down and her ass up before exposing his dick to the cold winter air.

Ichigo was brutal, rough, merciless. He tried to reach as deep as he could inside Moka with his hard, 11 inches dick, making her so loud people in the Sand Village could hear. She tried to run away but Ichigo grabbed her by the hips and pushed her down.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! It's too big, too big, too big, too big, too big, please push it out!"

"Please, please, please, please, please, please! My pussy, pussy is too small for your big dick! It's tearing it apart!"

From above, two teenage ninjas watched that scandalous spectacle.

"Do you think we should call someone older? I think that guy is raping her". said Kurenai Yuhi.

Asuka Sarutobi gave some sonorous licks to the lollipop she was sucking, before putting it out of her mouth to ask, to Kurenai's annoyance.

"Nah, it's just an inexperienced new whore. Or a rape kinky bitch. I mean, what kind of good rapist tries to rape a victim in the middle of a public street? Inside the victim's home is much more comfortable". said the daughter of the Hokage, in a tone that made her sound like she had experience.

Kurenai looked at her weird.

While fucking Moka's pussy, Ichigo began to become incredibly aware of her anus. Seeing she had gave up any kind of resistance, Ichigo stuck one of his thumbs in her ass, making Moka scream.

"No, not there! If you stick in there, you'll...I'M CUM, I'M CUMMING I'M CUMMING I'M CUMMING!"


	13. Violation of Safe Space

Ichigo Kurosaki couldn't properly explain what happened, so he didn't.

Moka crawled back with her destroyed clothes in hands back to the building, alone.

Ichigo had arrived way earlier and Moka's friends never associated him with whoever had "attacked" Moka in the street.

At least, that was what Ichigo thought.

Any rational mind could reach the conclusion something not normal had "attacked" Moka. Even if Outer Moka wasn't as powerful as the Inner one, she could manage to wrestle away from a normal human. She wasn't helpless.

And Kurumu could smell very well from where that liquid was coming from, because Ichigo smelled the same away.

Ichigo thought that would be a relaxing night. Though Mikoto was sick for some reason and Masaki seemed to begin to show signal that she was pregnant, he knew he couldn't had to worry about babies crying for at least another 30 weeks.

At least there was some crying when he forced Karin to suck him, but he was responsible, he could stand it.

Sasuke, as a baby, was very silent.

He slept peacefully, trying to get his mind away from the battles he would have to endure in the future.

Mikoto had promised to start his ninja training since Kushina had now bigger duties to take care off.

Ichigo was dreaming about Tobi watching him being fed by Mikoto and Kushina.

Tobi was saying: "Don't you think it's a bit too much to fuck both the widow and my wife, you stupid cunt?"

His image then suddenly transmuted, to a younger, blue-haired woman: "Don't you think that some fresh young meat is far better than these old hags?"

Kushina's image began to melt, and Ichigo began to feel weird. Yes, he felt good, but he sensed like a leech was on his neck, sucking the stamina out of him.

He woke up with mouth open, but unable to scream.

Moka was on top of him, wearing white bra and panties, her left foot on top of his boxers, feeling his erect penis.

"Oh, you are really sweet. I don't care about size, but it's obviously better to do footjobs when it's bigger like this."

"What are you doing?" said Ichigo, weakly.

"I told you I am a succubus before".

"Yeah, could you be more gentle?"

Kurumu stopped smiling.

"I don't like to share". she said

"I am not owned by you". he answered.

She smiled again, and Ichigo felt like being sucked again, with even more force than before.

She lowered his boxers and slowly took off her panties.

She put his penis slowly inside, and then moved his hands to touch her breasts, keeping them there.

"They feel good, right?"

"Yes" said Ichigo, bound to her eyes.

She slowly began to go down and go up. Ichigo felt the waves of pleasure hit him. He stopped resisting.

They went on for almost an hour. Kurumu wasn't in a hurry and Ichigo couldn't hurry.

Just when she felt the sun was approaching thanks to the increased clarity, she decided to let his hands fall from her breasts and quickened her pace.

"Oh yeah, cum inside me Ichigo. I would love to have your babies. Please cum, cum, cum!"

Ichigo let out a small moan and filled her pussy with his cum, then quickly closed his eyes, feeling tired.

Kurumu took his dick out of her and proceeded to hug him. She smelled his boxers.

"Hum, I love this smell..."

Mikoto wake up a few minutes earlier. She had told Ichigo to wake up early.

She opened the door of his room and was shocked to discover Kurumu sleeping there.

She thought about to do for a few seconds, before shaking her shoulders and simply trying to wake up Ichigo normally.

She shanked the shoulder that wasn't covered by Kurumu. When Ichigo opened his eyes, they were full of annoyance and wrath.

"You need to train".

"Can you give me two minutes? I didn't invite her here." he said in a cold tone.

"Of course." said Mikoto. Secretly, she was happy that Ichigo hadn't willingly slept with Kurumu last night. It would be...unlawful for Mikoto if he did.

He grabbed Kurumu by the neck and pulled her up. Giving little slaps, he managed to wake her up.

"Hu, oh Ichigo, good mor...What?" she said, realizing she was standing over the bed.

"You thought that little hypnosis was funny, didn't you?" he said in a cold but hateful tone.

"Well, we did have fun, didn't we?"

She put her hands on his face. "Didn't you like it?"

Ichigo threw her against the wall, face first.

Kurumu got dizzy for the impact, enough to not be aware of Ichigo grabbing and spreading her ass, and sticking his dick inside.

But not dizzy enough to not feel it

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

Ichigo drilled inside her ass. Her ass didn't bleed but she didn't stop yelling.

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

Ichigo grabbed her by the gigantic boobs and pushed him towards it.

"Oh god please stop, please stop, please stop!"

"Moka only took my thumb..." said Ichigo, letting go of her breasts and grabbing her mouth, making it open.

"Oh pleglese stlop witlh tlhat! I'lm golnla..." said Kurumu, her tongue lolling out of her mouth.

Kurumu's eyes rolled in the back of her head. She was being fucked stupid.

Mikoto couldn't understand what was happening before her eyes. Such sexual opression, such sexual savagery. And how she was getting wet, only by watching it.

But she struggled to throw herself into Ichigo. She still was loyal to Fugaku, at least before discovering the truth behind his betrayal.

While she thought that Kurumu was violently orgasming from being fucked in the ass.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Her pussy juice fell on the ground. It was like a torrent of pleasure coming down from her legs.

Ichigo never stopped fucking her, accelerating her towards another orgasm. Kurumu, anxious for it, began to rub her nipples with her hands like an addict in abstinence.

"Oh pleague Ikligo fluck me! Fluck gle glore!"

Ichigo let go of her mouth and pushed her out.

Kurumu stood there for a few seconds. Ichigo didn't make any other move. He turned around and seemed to be looking at his wardrobe, completely ignoring her.

Mikoto couldn't stop looking at his boner, and Kurumu couldn't stop wanting it.

She hugged him from behind, as she realized she wasn't going to get it.

"Oh please give me more of that! Give me more of that please! I need it! I need it so much!"

Ichigo was annoyed. Though he couldn't negate he was feeling attracted to Kurumu, she could have tried something more traditional than invading his dreams to get to him.

"On all-fours."

Kurumu didn't even ask what Ichigo meant in disbelief. She just obeyed and walked around to stay in front of him.

Ichigo smiled and began to pet her, pinching her cheeks, making Kurumu smile.

Then he slapped her in the face, making tears appear in her face.

"Belly up." that was all he said,and Kurumu obeyed, rolling until bbeing on that position.

Mikoto put her hands on her thighs, trying to stop himself of masturbating to such obscenity, such depravation.

Ichigo pushed Kurumu's pussy inside his prick, and soon she was yelling so loud that the local cock youkai gave up on clocking because Kurumu probably had woken up everyone already.

Ichigo flooded her womb with fertile cum and pushed it out. He pulled her to him by the neck again.

"Don't try to do it again, ok? Or I'm gonna do the exact opposite of what happened right now."

Drooling and babbling, Kurumu accepted Ichigo's request.

"Yes oh, just give me that cock again, please, please, please!"

Ichigo smiled and began to play around with Kurumu's tits, making the girl smile, until he remembered Mikoto's training.

He got up and turned around to Makoto when he saw with her hands on her mouth.

"Ahn, Mikoto, some problem?"

She took her hands off and said in an anxious tone, almost like she was trying to hide an horrible health condition from Ichigo.

"Nothing, nothing, just BLEEEEERGHHH!...What the BLEEEEERGHHH!"

Mikoto vomited on his bed. Right in Ichigo and Kurumu's discarded clothes and underwear too.

Kurumu had to wear an oversized Ichigo's shirt and a thong until second order.

Mikoto did say it later she felt okay, but Masaki looked at her weird during the breakfast table.

From under the table, Kurumu put her left foot on Ichigo's crotch, massaging his monster dick.

Masaki looked at Ichigo like seeing a murderer that was getting away with it.

She turned to Mikoto and asked.

"So Mikoto, do you have any idea of what made you vomit?"

Mikoto turned around and pinched Sasuke's little cheeks.

"Oh yeah, I know exactly what happened."

Everybody turned her eyes around to her, like people in a room at the end of a mystery novel, about to hear the truth about a crime.

"Oh Sasuke, your father did it again. I guess you will have a little brother".


	14. The Tape

Ichigo Kurosaki felt a sudden urge to urinate, but held back under the assumption he wasn't naked.

When he realized he was naked, he began to piss anyway.

"Hey, what the are you doing?" said a feminine voice, suddenly.

Ichigo didn't even bother at looking at his "victim". He just kept releasing, a calming sensation of of water being released from his body running through his penis.

"Oh dammit, this is so filth! I think I will drink it".

When all was over, Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. It felt hot, and there was an weird smell incommoding him enough for him to wake up.

He raised his head and saw a little blonde girl drinking piss from a plate.

But he knew she only looked like what he truly wanted.

She was a shapeshifter, a monster which could take the form of other people.

And she was taking the form of a 7-year-old Naruko Uzumaki right now.

And, she was covered in semen.

"You're a pedophile, do you know that? If that girl is someone who you live nearby the best thing she could do was to run away", said, the monster, taking little breaks to lick the sperm of her skin.

Ichigo's head began to hurt. Deep down his head, someone's voice told him she was right, he was dangerous. His vision became red-colored, he put his hands on his head, trying to stop the pain.

"Are you okay?" asked the shapeshifter.

"Nothing, I need to go now." he said, searching around for his clothes, discarded on the ground.

As he walked back on the Leaf, Ichigo began to wonder about how much sex he was having for years now, and how the women around him seemed to fall for him immediately, for no reason.

At least, he expected a reason.

 _There was a reason to feel love, right? It doesn't appear on our heads out of nowhere? Well, I did love my sisters from the beginning for no reason. Maybe I'm searching an explanation because I don't expect my life to be so good._

The more he thought about it, the more he reflected the beast could have something to do with this.

A sharp pain drilled through Ichigo's head when he thought about this.

 ** _Why do you care? We're living like kings,_ _wrecking_ _any pussy we want in any we want. What more we want?_**

Images of naked women and girls passed through Ichigo's mind, moaning and gesturing for him.

He felt his cock become hard, then he smiled.

"Yeah, I don't need to worry about anything".

Ichigo began to walk towards the Leaf again.

He had trained as a ninja with Mikoto for almost five years. After that, he gained authorization of Kushina to realize missions.

Though there was no necessity for that, Ichigo felt he should prepare yourself in real combat, even if bandits and hostile ninjas were a problem.

To his disappointment, using Getsuga ended fights almost immediately.

Looking at the sun, Ichigo realized...the sun wasn't rising, it was setting.

He had fucked the shapeshifter until the middle of the morning. His stamina seemed to be endless, at least as far sex was concerned; sleep was still a problem. How far he could go? Would he even got tired?

And looking at his hands, Ichigo said to himself.

"And even now, I don't age".

Soon after the new inhabitants of the Leaf arrived, a weird phenomenon was noticed: the lack of aging.

No wrinkly marks or new ones, old people didn't suffer with greater health problems, and teenagers remained teenagers. But nobody aged after 14. It suddenly stopped there.

To make matters, worse, hybrids from both sides showed early signals of puberty and grew up very fast. No hormonal treatment could stop the growth, and soon a lot of 8 year olds looked 14, but stopped aging soon after.

New pure blood outsiders reached such appearance at four. They were big small kids, and some moms didn't hesitate on prostitute them, maybe to spend less time taking care of them.

To Ichigo's surprise, not even that made Mikoto realize he had sex with her. Instead, she cried and said she finally believed Fugaku was Tobi when her son Kazuto was born. That some transformation he had using his powers had made him very different from the other beings from the Ninja Verse.

Soon, as the sorrow passed, she began to get closer to Ichigo. They didn't had sex yet, but their hands touched.

When Ichigo finally arrived at the village, it was already midnight.

Ichigo didn't saw any guards, but noticed the lack of noise. He wondered if the others had gone to some party.

He opened the door and met Kushina and Mikoto, dressed like they're going to leave, both wearing mini dresses and Kushina wearing a fur coat.

"Hum, I love dead anim...Ichigo! You came!"

"Hum, sorry, I took some time, ahn, being distracted".

Kushina and Mikoto looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, me and Mikoto are going to a party right now. The boys are already sleeping, except Sasuke. It's just girls, but Naruko didn't want to go. We also didn't want, but you took so much time..."

"Naruko..."

"Sasuke is on his room, probably studying alone. He will not disturb you both while you, you know" said Mikoto, really trying to hold back a smile.

"So see you later, bad boy. Have fun with my girl, ok?"said Kushina, grabbing Ichigo by the crotch and feeling his testicles. "I'm really going to miss that, like you can't understand. I love you" she said, kissing Ichigo on the right cheek.

"What you mean?" said Ichigo.

"I'm going to a diplomatic conference with the Mizukage tomorrow. Three weeks. I have a pack of three vibrators your size for that".

Ichigo's eyes dilated at that.

"I guess I'll have to teach you a certain jutsu so you can properly satisfy Kushina." said Mikoto, trying to not laugh.

Mikoto then Ichigo on the neck before both women left Ichigo "alone" with Naruko.

As soon as the two were gone, Ichigo couldn't stop thinking on the girl on the living room.

He remembered the first time Kushina mixed his cum with the milk on the baby bottle, saying Naruko needed to know the taste of her "master" as soon as possible . And it makes him hard. Naruko belonged to him, it always did. Entirely.

Ichigo slowly walked to her, savouring every moment. He concentrated on the sound of her breath as he approached, thinking in how she would sound gagging and drooling on his dick. His innocent, virginal, little Naruko.

She was practically naked. Only her pink cotton panties protected her body from perverted eyes. She had fallen asleep even under an intense white light.

Ichigo put her fingers on her skin, his nails slowly drifting over her chest.

Naruko slowly opened her eyes, and she and Ichigo smiled to each other.

"Are you gonna do naughty things to me, daddy? Mommy told me I should be waiting for you awake, but I was so tired I slept".

"I'm late, not you, don't worry. So, what do you want to do?"

"Anything you want to do daddy."

Ichigo resisted the impulse to smile sadistically. The idea of Naruko screaming in pain came on his head like a bad dream, but it was a bad dream he wanted to be real.

"Put your fingers on your mouth. Slowly."

Naruko slowly moved two of her fingers towards her mouth. She stopped when she felt she was gagging.

"Deeper."

Naruko knew it wasn't a good idea, but she had promised Mommy to obey anything Daddy told her to do. She put it in deeper and resisted the impulse to gag and puke. Her body trembled a little.

"Deeper."

Naruko kept going. Two little tears came out of her eyes.

"Good girl. Deeper."

Something on the back of Ichigo's skull told him to stop. But Ichigo told his conscience to shut up, she wasn't doing anything while he was playing around with her nipples.

More tears came out of Naruko's eyes, and her body became so rigid she looked like stone, but she was practically about to tremble and shake like a bridge being demolished.

Ichigo knew she couldn't go deeper any more without choking. He didn't care.

"Deeper."

It was almost immediate. Naruko puts her fingers on her throat but quickly took them out, her instincts dominating over her brain's submissiveness towards Ichigo. She puked saliva out and coughed, with tears coming out of her eyes not only because of the pain but because she thought she had disappointed her "daddy".

"I'm sorry daddy." *Cough, cough*. "I'm such a bad girl." *Cough, cough* "How I am going to..." *Cough, cough* "...Swallow it all like this?"

Ichigo smiled. He know exactly how to make Naruko swallow all of his dick down her throat.

He grabbed her by the neck, lifted her up in the air, and threw her back down.

Naruko actually laughed hitting the bed, and began to massage her own breasts.

"You're gonna force me, right daddy?"

Ichigo didn't say anything. He just took off his pants and boxers, grabbed Naruko's head, and put it inside her mouth as far he could, holding her in place using her brute force.

It wasn't until she was completely convulsing under him that Ichigo released her. She was crying and coughing, and cured in the fetal position.

Ichigo grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the bathroom.

Under the water, Naruko grabbed and cuddled with him.

"Your cock is so big daddy, so dangerous. Do you kill people with it?"

Ichigo laughed.

"No, I can't. It is impractical, painful. It is only good against the soft meat of girls like you".

"I think I saw Sasuke's penis this week. It's much smaller than you".

"Sasuke is just a kid. It's going to grow. Size don't matters Naruko".

"I don't think that. A small one don't would make me stop breathing".

"I'm sorry, I was born with this one".

"It's okay daddy. It's okay."

"Where are your sister and your brothers?"

Ichigo had 4 children. One from Kushina, 1 from Mikoto, 1 from Masaki, and 1 from Kurumu.

Kazuto Uchiha had no idea that Ichigo was his dad, but it didn't matter, he called him "father" anyway. Mikoto even chose Ichigo to be registered as a father because she didn't trust the other Uchiha. He was given the same privileges as a Ichigo's son by Kushina.

Madoka Uzumaki wasn't officially Ichigo's son, but everybody knew he was. He had an aggressive personality. When he was 7, he facefucked a four-year-old in the playground. He had to be trained by male ANBUs because of parents' complaints.

Kaori Kurosaki...Ichigo kept her on a secret room in the basement, of the old Kushina's house, along with Orihime. That happened many years ago.

Kurumu's daughter, Kana, was always following her Uchiha brother. Both have no idea who they shared the same father and were always close, and Mikoto cheerfully tried to keep them together.

And there was the one kid who, though Ichigo cared about, it seemed to not care back.

Sasuke was...different. He seemed to be always in a bad mood and, though he had the same permissions as Ichigo and his sons, he never once used them as far anybody knew. He was a very disciplined, high-grades student, but he seemed to not derive any pleasure from it.

But Ichigo knew maybe the partial truth behind it: Sasuke, despite his early age, seemed to have a focused target, one single girl he liked. He had no idea of who she was, but often he saw illustrations of her drawn in papers. Some mysterious blue-haired girl, that seemed to be around 20 and was very busty.

Though Ichigo even bothered to search who could look like her around he Leaf, no similar girl was found. Ichigo wondered if she only came to the Leaf one tme, and that one time she branded Sasuke with admiration for her.

"Madoka brought a new girl today, she is a shapeshifter. She and him went to Kazu and Kana's room".

Ichigo's mind quickly deduced of what that was gonna be.

That's what annoyed him about the rapid growth of outsider children: he had to deal with a kid with the body of a teenager while still being a teenager.

He dressed Naruko and sent her to bed again.

He approached his sons' room and opened the door.

There was blood all over the ground. The shapeshifter was laying there, unconscious. Her butt had several cuts on it.

Kazuto was sleeping, turned to the left side of the bed.

Madoka was over the bed,naked, his giant prick still excited, holding a bullwhip in hands.

But that wasn't what shocked Ichigo. What really disturbed him was the appearance the girl took.

She looked like Orihime.

Ichigo's memories quickly came back.

He looked at the TV on the room. Kushina always gave some gifts to his kids.

DVD had been recently introduced to the Leaf. She gave the kids a player on Christmas.

Ichigo didn't care if the kids were sleeping. If it was just a normal DVD(or as normal would be the DVDs Kushina gave to them)

The title "Daddy's session with Orihime", written in red colors, appeared on the screen.


	15. Two Women and a Baby

Ichigo looked straight at Orihime's eyes like he was seeing the eyes of his own murderer.

"You just want to have sex with me, that's not true Orihime?"

"What?"

"Thirty seconds ago, when I said I didn't wanted, and you kept insisting, the truth was, you let your mask slip. You're anxious. You want to have sex with me, right?"

"No Ichigo, it's not true. I was just..."

"Don't lie to me! Admit you were lying!"

"No, I wasn't...

"Say it Orihime!"

"No, Ichigo, please!"

"Say it! Say it, say it, say it, say it, say it!"

Sixty seconds passed with Ichigo trying to force a confession. But Orihime couldn't hide what was thrown into her face.

"Yes, I did..." she said, her face covered with tears.

Ichigo felt excited. His bulge was prominent. He felt like his dick wanted to be freed to feel the air.

He grabbed Orihime and turned her over.

"Ichigo, what you're doing?"

He pulled down her pants.

"Ichigo, what you're doing?"

He pulled down her panties.

"Ichigo, what you're doing?"

And inserted his dick inside Orihime's asshole without any lubrication.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!"

"Yeah, keep going Ichigo!" yelled Kushina.

"Stop Ichigo please! It hurts, it hurts! Please have mercy, please have mercy!"

"Oh c'mon you're liking it, stop lying" said Kushina.

"No, I don't!"

"Yes you do. You're only pretending to be innocent! And you know why you're pretending? Because this isn't like they told you! Ichigo isn't gonna make sweet, corny love to you! He's gonna treat you like the fuckpig you are! He isn't a prince, he's the werewolf, devourer of virgin asses, hahahahahaha!"

Despite her screaming protests, Orihime began to feel heat coming from her loins.

She covered her face in shame as Kushina kept laughing.

She cried silently as Ichigo kept fucking her, until she felt an explosion coming from her pussy.

"Ichigowhyyyyyyyy!" she screamed as she came

He didn't said anything. He just grabbed her by the hair and kept going, finally coming, powerful and colossal jets of cum.

"Oh, you're so manly! I'll love to make you rape my daughter when she grows up!"

Ichigo came on the screen, preventing him of seeing any further contents of the tape covering it with cum. When he came back from the ecstasy, he began to think about the information he had discovered some new information that he hadn't known about before.

Kushina was doing hand signs while filming him and Orihime.

Mikoto had taught him about genjutsu, and how to use it to control minds. She also said it was easier to do it in relatives, people that shared common patterns of chakra with you.

Kushina's hand was glowing red on the screen. She was using the power of the Nine Tails to enter inside his mind.

Was that the only time? Was she him controlling him during all these years, on an unconscious level?

 _I, I don't would ever do that to Orihime. She was corrupting me!_

He took the tape out and went to the kitchen grab a cloth to clean the television.

He looked at Madoka. His son with Kushina. He loved him, but he was most likely born of deception. Of a lie.

Kushina was using him. Kushina was using him as sex toy,a boy toy. He was now sure of it.

He thought about what to do. But the more he thought, the more the darkest idea dominated his mind.

He slept on his room, alone.

The beast inside him salivated for blood on his dreams. For blood and burned meat.

When he woke up and went for breakfast, he thought about how Mikoto would fit the positon of Hokage.

 _Yeah, that would be good._

Kurumu's legs touched him under the table, and he felt well. He touched her arm, and the two lovingly looked at each other.

"Mommy and daddy, sittingo on a tree..." Kana began to sing.

"Oh, you want a little sister?" answered Kurumu.

The young girl became red.

"Ahn, no, I like to be the little sister".

"Well, I love my Kokoa. I bet you would love to play around with your little sister Kana" said Moka, hugging her redhead younger sister.

"Oh sister please."

Soon as the breakfast ended, Ichigo began to make plans. He didn't want to go to jail, obviously.

He had to kill her while nobody would suspect him to be nearby.

If possible, it would be for the best if nobody knew she was dead in first place. Ichigo didn't want to go to Kushina's funeral.

And last but not least important, he had to take her down without a fight.

The diplomatic travel to the Mist came in time. Ichigo estimated it would take five days for her to arrive in the Mist at a normal pace. He knew the hotel where she would stop to sleep during the travel, the room where she would stay and, more important than all, he knew Kushina never would refuse a chance to have sex with him.

He soon decided what should be his weapon: Orihime herself.

Late in the night he went to Kushina's old house and opened the door to the basement.

Kaori, as always, asked if she was "white food" or "other food" time. Ichigo gave her a big piece of ice cream in the dog plate she feed on.

Orihime looked at Ichigo with sad eyes.

"So, it's my turn huh? You generally came with Kushina, is she travelling?"

"Orihime, I think Kushina hypnotized me. She made me do things...I didn't want to. I think she liked to watch me do it".

"The hand signs..."

"Yeah, you knew about them?"

"She always did them but, I didn't pay attention...Is she dead?"

"Do you wanna kill her?"

Ichigo expected silence, but Orihime's answer was quick.

"Yes. But Ichigo..."

"It's the only way. We could tell someone else, but who would trust us over the Hokage? And I don't think someone like Danzo would treat us well if she died..."

"Who is Danzo?"

"Oh, it's not important. Let's go".

"Mommy, are you going with him?" said Kaori.

"It's ok. Daddy and me are going to a nice place. One day you can come too." said Orihime, smiling.

"Ok..." Kaori wasn't optimistic.

Ichigo dressed Orihime with Kurumu's discarded clothes she left there a few days ago on Kushina's bed. She liked to assert her dominance over the redhead doing things like these, like having sex with him over her old bed, spreading his cum all over her clothes, and leaving them there.

"They smell like cum..."

"Ahn, sorry, but..."

"I love your smell."

Ichigo almost cried at that.

They sneaked out of the village in the middle of the night. Ichigo carried Orihime when she couldn't walk any more.

When they arrived at the village where Kushina would rest, one night and one day have already passed.

It was incredibly easy for Ichigo to occupy an abandoned room of the building next to Kushina's hotel.

Orihime didn't said any words. She only examined her hands from time to time.

They waited until the noises of life have disappeared, except for some barking.

Ichigo jumped inside Kushina's room. He knew she liked to sleep looking at the sky from the window.

"Oh I thought you had too many girls to satisfy you. That stupid succubus brat didn't satisfy you, did it?"

He almost choked her to death right there. But he knew that don't would be enough.

"Just show me your pussy. I'm gonna fuck you until you die".

"Hum, I would love it".

 _No, actually._

Ichigo wondered if she would suspect of anything. Sometimes he looked to the opposite window. He thought mostly of Orihime's own body while fucking Kushina.

"Damn, you aren't as big as usual but you're fucking me twice as hard. It's that some 'better, not bigger' method?"

Ichigo pulled Kushina by the hair.

"Yeah, I did said I would do it until you die, didn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Fuck me until I'm drooling like a stupid animal!"

Ichigo grabbed her by the hips, craving his nails until blood came off. That actually made him excited. Hurting Kushina.

"I fucking hate you!"

"Yeah! More!" she screamed.

The ANBU guards, that Kushina dispensed for the night, were outside having fun with prostitutes, and thought it was just some random woman having loud orgasms when they heard Kushina's scream.

Kushina was knocked out by her orgasm.

Ichigo pulled out. He thought about how, if she he let her live, they could give Madoka more brothers.

 _Too late._

He brought Orihime in his arms.

He just watched as she disintegrated Kushina.

But Orihime's powers didn't work like he expected. Instead, Kushina began to get younger and younger. Orihime looked back at Ichigo when her pubic hair disappeared.

"I keep going?"

"Yes. If she doesn't lose her memories, at least she will be helpless".

She kept doing it, until Kushina was reduced to a helpless baby, maybe eight months old.

"What we do with her?" asked Orihime.

"Let's take her". answered Ichigo, without hesitation.

Ichigo and Orihime walked back to the village. Ichigo knew who would protect the child but don't tell anyone else about the baby.

"Yo Ichigo, you should visit me more often...Is that yours and Orihime?" said Yoruichi, half-asleep.

"Can you take care of this baby?" said Ichigo, like a criminal covering his tracks. That he was.

"Well, cats and babies don't mix that well, but pussies and babies...Orihime, your friends thought you were dead. Keigo cried like a child".

"Well, I'm sorry, but can I stay with you for some time? I can barely stand the sun to be honest".

"What, were you in a basement for years like a sex slave or something?"

Both Ichigo and Orihime gulped.

"You're full of surprises boy. Are you gonna explain me this to me someday?" said Yoruichi in a teasing tone.

She could almost smell Ichigo had done something wrong.

"I will do everything you want".

"Nobody but me in the New Year's week, no matter how much that cutie with blue hair asks".

"Cutie with blue hair?" said Orihime, confused.

"You like me that much?" asked Ichigo.

"No, the torture of the other girls is what is gonna be interesting. It seems that once you stick a dick on a chick, she can't taste nothing else. Soi-Fon's pussy don't even tastes the same".

Orihime dilated her eyes.

Ichigo let out a sigh.


	16. The Ark

Ichigo Kurosaki was kind of bored.

It was Christmas Day, and he was watching two beautiful females fuck each other with a double-ended dildo.

One of them was Yoruichi, and other was Orihime.

Ichigo was really sure this was going to be her 15th orgasm. Orihime, that was.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna..."

She clenched her teeth and let out a deaf sound coming out of her throat. Her eyes looked so dilated and the veins were popping out of it so much that she looked like an addict in the middle of a "high".

She wet her side of the dildo. She was heavily sweating and panting, and fell out of exhaustion.

Yoruichi took the dildo from inside both and licked Orihime's side, covered in her cum.

She turned to Ichigo, that was sleeping, and was surprised by that.

"Ichigo!? What the hell, I was doing that just for you!"

Ichigo, half-asleep, answered.

"Huh? I thought you were lesbian and liked to do that to yourself already."

"Urgh, how late you went to bed?"

"It was Christmas, everybody was partying until midnight, we eat and drank until we couldn't!"

"Did you fuck with someone?"

"Of course I did, Kurumu milked me dry, she was euphoric as a four-year-old child who drowned in a pool of chocolate!"

Yoruichi let out a naughty smile.

"What is with that smile?"

"Oh, it's just that I love the fact you grew up."

"I didn't grow up. I can't grow up."

"Age is determined by more things than physical appearance. Sometimes is force of will. Other times, sexual vigour."

"Well, guess that I'm becoming like an old man, because I can't get it up".

Yoruichi lowered his pants and boxers.

"Well well, you just need a massage. I guess I can give as many Christmas presents as I want, right?"

Yoruichi began to give Ichigo's testicles and penis a massage, making him moan as his penis grew in extent, until someone hit the door.

"Merry Christmas!" said a very masculine voice. "Now open the damn door!"

The black woman became very angry. "But who the hell is on the street this early in Christmas Day?"

"The Hound of Hell, milady, and I came here to search for one dirty strawberry dog!" screamed Ragna the Bloodedge.

Yoruichi let out a sigh of frustration, but went to the door to open it.

"You're naked" said Ragna, turning his face away.

"And this is my house, so you can't tell me what to wear".

"Hey Ichigo, this is something about Tobi. Now tell tell your 81st girlfriend to wear something, anything!"

It took sometime but Yoruichi covered herself with a dress. A mini-dress that was two millimetres away from exposing her pussy and with no bra underneath, but at least Ragna could keep a rational dialogue with Ichigo on the same room.

"So, me and Mikoto localized an ancient Uchiha palace at Northwest of the village in a old map. The Uchihas have several of these around the country, apparently one built for each season of the year. This one is for Winter, and apparently it contained some kind of special internal structure."

"What? A skeleton of some big animal?"

"More like an ark. A ship, I would say. Some Uchiha myths say they're descended from heavenly creatures, who by that I think it means thair ancestors were from other dimensions. That's why some of their most powerful techniques are named after japanese gods. This ark, if it really exists, may be the key behind Tobi's ability to fuse another dimensions with this one".

"Do you think we could undo the fusion with this ark?"

"Look dude, this is too risky. We must minimize the damage this universal collisions are causing. Have you ever heard the best move in a death game is not to play?"

"What if the game master punishes you for not playing?"

"Are you being punished by having Kurumu milk you dry?"

Yoruichi laughed at what Ragna said, while Ichigo gritted his teeth out of anger.

"Well, Tobi isn't doing that for me, that's for sure. He is gonna punish us".

"Well, do you wanna go to the palace or not?"

"Ok, ok, I will go" said Ichigo, finally accepting the mission.

Your captain ordered that Kenpachi guy to go with us. He's really that strong?"

"You have no idea. I felt like dying when I fought him for the first time".

Ichigo and Ragna leaved the house together.

Kenpachi was at the village's gate, with a bored look at his face.

On his back was his lieutenant, Yachiru.

"The kid is going with us?" asked Ragna, uncertain of what the little kid's role was.

"Hey, I'm very strong, it's just that Ken-chan doesn't want anybody interfere in his fights" answered back the little pink-haired girl.

"I hope this masked guy is really strong, and you're not just incompetent." said Zaraki towards Ichigo.

"Well, your brute force will hardly be enough" said Ichigo.

Zaraki looked at his sword and didn't say anything else.

They took six days until finally arrive at the exact location.

There were ruins and broken walls, but nothing much else.

"So, how is that gonna help us in localizing Tobi? The ark is here somewhere?"

Ragna took the Bloodedge off his back.

"No, he will simply appear in front of us. This is the day, of all days, where he can use it".

"What you mean...Wait, is it because the new year begin tomorrow? And what you mean by use? He never used any ark before".

While the two discussed, Zaraki and Yoruichi just scanned the place, like dogs searching for prey.

"Someone else is using. Don't you get it, why Tobi even has knowledge of all of this?This knowledge was lost for centuries and suddenly he gains it? How he got that information? It's obvious when you know of all these things, he is receiving information from a..."

"Too late, Ragna the Bloodedge. Too late" said a middle-aged man voice.

The four heroes (if one would call Kenpachi an hero) turned their eyes to a pillar above them. There was Tobi.

"Nice investigation, but too late. You see I've already got everything I've ever wanted. Now it's just a question of time. For you people. But I've already won".

"Your mask is funny" said the little girl, but nobody else paid attention.

"What, did you go to the future and you saw the future where you won or something like that?" asked Ichigo.

"No, better, I just delivered all ingredients to him from the future. Now they will be completed way faster than the old timeline. And I know exactly how to get rid of the biggest obstacles" said a feminine voice.

Ichigo turned around to have a look at the source of that voice and almost screamed out of surprise. She was the girl of Sasuke's dreams!

Blue-haired, busty, wearing a dark blue ninja hood and no pants! He couldn't see the look of her eyes from he ground, but it had to be her.

"Surprised Ichigo? Oh well, I have a counter-measure for what you will do with my little lovely Sasuke. He's going to be hugging my thigh before your put your stinky hands on him again".

"Are you sure it's worth the cost? Sasuke isn't my most talented son". said Tobi.

"Hey bastards, why you don't get down here and fight!? I'm sick of you two talking shit!" screamed Zaraki.

"Urgh, their personalities are even similar." said Tobi, putting his fingers on his mask.

"Ah, our savage is more intellectual, and have a better hairstyle". answered the blue-haired girl.

"Who they are talking about?" asked Ichigo, turning to Ragna.

"How I would know?" said the red rebel.

A wind wave passed through them at that very moment, and landed right on front of Zaraki Kenpachi.

He was exactly one centimeter higher than Zaraki.

What appeared before Zaraki was a large black man with blue hair, and a small goatee. His build and his hair made him immediately recognizable to Ragna, and immediately made him want to run really, really far away from there.

"Ah motherfuckers, what have you done!?"

"That which thou canst not undo". said the woman, with a fake shakespearean accent.

"What? Who is him?" asked Ichigo.

"The angel of death" said Ragna.

His name was Azrael.

The size of his opponent didn't intimidate Kenpachi. He swung his sword at him like he was nothing. Many people other people feared fell easily to his sword.

But Azrael was different; his hand easily stopped Zaraki's zanpaktou like someone normal grabs a piece of paper.

"Oh c'mon, I know you're better than this; why you don't make a better effort, or I should give to you reason for that?" said the blue-haired brute.

"Azrael darling, could you give me, Mr. Dog and Strawberry Boy some space to play anyway; you can kill Kenpachi at a point far away from here, can't you."

"Of course sweetie".

"You are in love with him?" asked a Ragna who couldn't believe, pointing his finger at the blue-haired girl.

"We share similar tastes, if you know what I mean" said the ninja, making a gesture pretending to bite her finger.

A heavy sound of gunshot went through Ichigo's ears. Looking around, he saw Kenpachi was gone, but traces of him were still on the ground.

Unbelievable as it looked, Azrael had just punched him upwards, sent him flying.

Azrael bent down and then launched herself in the direction he sent Kenpachi.

"I have no idea what you mean but, anyway, that doesn't look good" replicated the red rebel.

"Urgh, let's just sent Ichigo away, shall we?" said Tobi.

"Aye aye captain" agreed the blue-haired girl, that began to do hand signs.

Blue lines appeared on the ground. Ichigo didn't like the words they exchanged, and something told him to get out of the area where these blue lines appeared.

Tobi jumped on the ground and ran towards Ragna's direction. The swordsman knew there was hardly any chance of beating him unless Tobi had to attack him directly, and waited.

A growing whirlpool of space enveloped Ragna and, when Tobi grabbed him, he slashed through his body. Blood could be seen being spilled from the masked man's body. Despite this, both still disappeared on the air.

Now Ichigo was alone with the blue-haired girl. He knew that wasn't going to end in a good way.

"So, you're gonna fight me, right?"

"You know, that would be really dumb. I just need to make things happen like they would if you never was here, on this world. So, see you in three years Ichigo Kurosaki. I hope that, when you return, Kurumu will be milking another guy".

"What the?"

A omnipresent white light covered Ichigo's vision. He tried to turn around and jump away from that area, but soon he stopped feeling the cold air of December.

It was almost instantaneous. One minute he was talking with Ragna, and other he was tasting grass. That situation seemed familiar.

When he managed to be aware of his surroundings, Ichigo realized the ruins were still there, but now there was a giant crater in front of him.

He had no idea of what exactly happened, but he wondered if it was the result of Azrael and Kenpachi's fight.

Was then he realized there was a statue on the center of that place. A Zaraki's statue.

Ichigo also realized there were people from the other side of the crater, apparently praying.

Was then that he also realized there was a statue behind him. Turning around, Ichigo saw a giant monument dedicated to him.

Ichigo didn't even needed to read the plaque to know what happened.

Zaraki was pretty possibly dead, and people thought he was too.


	17. The World Is Always Ending

Ichigo Kurosaki was really running like hell right now.

He had no idea of what happened while he was absent. The world hasn't exploded yet, and that statue dedicated to him almost certainly was a proof Tobi didn't win, but the words of the blue-haired ninja reverberated in his mind.

 _I just need to make things happen like they would if you never was here, on this world._

Three years, she said. Three years. She also apparently had some idea what would happen without him existing. She wasn't only from the future, it was very probable she had access to technology much superior to him to be able to know something like that.

He wondered from where she came from. She didn't seem to be an Uchiha. She did look like Kurumu, but...

 _"No, it can't be Kana. Why she would do this to me?"_

Then Ichigo began to slow down, and slowly conclude that, not only he spent a lot of more time having sex with girls than spending time with his kids, he had been absent for three years.

 _"Oh god, is this some kind of stable time loop? Kana is screwing up her own childhood?"_

Was in that moment Ichigo realized there was an old man looking at him, scared, like seeing the ghost of his own father.

"Oh my god...The hero who bravely fought Azrael but died so quickly...is alive...Why you have come back?" he said, babbling.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, indifferent. He was going to simply dodge these people worshipping him like a saint.

 _I hope that, when you return, Kurumu will be milking another guy..._

Ichigo began to run again, taunted by these words.

But his superhuman stamina didn't work, despite him, running through swamps, roads or cowgirls.

Ichigo collapsed on the middle of the forest, when the moon was up on the sky, and the owls were flying around, hunting their prey.

But there was another predator active at night. One that didn't want to devour human prey, but certainly sough to extract something useful from their bodies.

"Hum, what a cute boy..." said the monster girl, fawning over her new target.

Delicately she tied him and brought her prey to her nest.

When Ichigo woke up, he felt an warm sensation around his penis. It wasn't a new feeling, a lot of women liked to wake him up that way, but he didn't expect to see...so many legs.

He was over a spider net that seemed new on the middle of the forest, and a spider-woman was pulling his body towards her pussy, his arms tied to the net.

"Oh,ah ah ah you're so ah ah ah ah big ah ah and ah hard, so good" she said, between moans. "Cum inside me, give me babies, please ah ah ah ah ah ah ah..."

Ichigo closed his eyes in pleasure, but the memories of what he was doing before falling in exchaustion came back to him.

"I, I need to go...Please, let me go..." he pleaded to the inhuman but still much human female

"Oh ah ah ah you woke up oh oh oh...Ok, but cum inside me and promise to comeback soon, ok...Or aah I will aaaaah hunt you aaaaah and never let you go AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

She came, and so did Ichigo, hitting the walls of her womb with thick jets of baby juice.

Ichigo had do admit that was the best he had in ages. It reminded him of the first time Kurumu came to seduce him. He wondered if a good first impression was better than any posterior one.

 _Kurumu..._

Nostalgia came to him, even though technically their last time was only a few days ago. He hoped she was well.

After the spider freed him, Ichigo asked her name.

"Rachnera".

"Ok, Rachnera, I'll remember that."

Ichigo was a little more relaxed after sex but he was sure that when he arrived he would discover something really nasty had happened to the Leaf.

He didn't even needed to enter. The holes in the wall could be seen from a distance.

"Goddammit, god dammit, they are recent! She sent me just in time enough for me to not being able to help!"

He asked for permission to enter to a scared ninja guard.

"Hey! Here is Ichigo Kurosaki jackass! Let me enter!"

The guy almost fell out of the tower from fear. Ichigo was really like a living corpse that was somehow walking and talking to him.

"But but but but how the hell are you alive?"

"Dude, just call the Hokage. Call Mikoto."

"Sir, I dunno how to explain to you that, but Lady Mikoto is dead".

Terror ran through Ichigo's veins. This wasn't exactly what he imagined, but it was bad, very bad.

He turned back to the guard, while trying to not release tears.

"Did we elect her successor already?"

"Tsunade, of the Sannin, accepted her position. I guess she will want to know how you survived. And obviously Captain Yamamoto".

Ichigo slowly walked inside the opened gate, and the first thing he looked at was the faces on the rock.

The Leaf was on the Fourth Hokage when he came, and now they were on the Seventh. He had only heard of Tsunade randomly, but he also heard she left the village. How desperate the council could be to chose her?

 _Then again she may have changed somehow. I'm the one who was "outside" all these years._

He thought about how he personally decided to replace Kushina. Guilt was on his mind.

 _She could have resolved things in a different way. She was a manipulative bitch, but she was smart._ _Or that is just a hope I'm grabbing myself to?_

A group of jounins then approached Ichigo, ready to answer his questions.

"Mister Kurosaki, we thought you were dead. We thought the man they called Azrael killed you" said the leader of them, a smoking woman called Asuna.

Ichigo suddenly remembered Zaraki's statue. He never liked the guy, or more exactly couldn't like to be with him because he was always searching for a fight, but the realization he was dead really hit him now.

"Zaraki is dead, right? Like really dead? You guys aren't keeping him alive in secret?"

"Oh we wish. He didn't die quietly though. The country may look normal now but he and Azrael tore everything apart including themselves. It was like a tsunami combined with an eartquake, an volcano eruption and a hurricane. They bled like animals. Finally, Azrael opened a hole in Kenpachi's heart and ripped it off, but collapsed. We don't know what happened with him though. He is probably dead now, but we saw a blue-haired woman taking his body after the battle is over. She seemed to be crying."

A growing sensation of terror began to grow into Ichigo, even knowing that giant mass of muscles known as Azrael was gone. Never seeing him dead, he wasn't sure.

"Blue-haired woman..." Ichigo talked mindlessly, but Asuka interpreted it as a question.

"Yeah, very pretty, very busty. Reminded me of your succubus girlfriend. We thought about following her, but it didn't seem to be worthy it".

"Why?" said Ichigo, raising his head. "A guy like Azrael appears from nothing and you guys don't follow the only woman that can give clues about his identity?"

"Oh, but she told us. She said Azrael was the biggest fighter on his world, but gave up on meeting worthy challengers. But then he heard about Kenpachi and went immediately after him. She seemed to be completely crazy about him, cheering him every time. She also claimed to be an outsider, so we assumed she was a ninja from other world".

"Asuka, did you know about our secret mission with Ragna? Where is him, by the way?"

"We presumed he caught you guys in your path and you and Ragna were killed very quickly. We made an investigation and concluded their fight began like 2 kilometres away from the palace".

Ichigo almost laughed. The flying punch was a way to cover their tracks.

"Yachiro?"

"We found her limping, apparently from a punch Azrael gave to her to taunt Zaraki. Then she turned back into a blade when he died. She was apparently a zanpaktou. Did you know that?"

Ichigo dilated his eyes.

"Hell no".

Ichigo then warned them.

"Look Asu...Asuka, that's your name, I think".

She waved positively with her head.

"That girl was with Tobi and Azrael. They're all allies. The reason I disappeared after three years is because she made some kind of jutsu and brought me to this point in time, saying she was trying to make things in a way like they should be if I've never come to this Universe. Do you get it?"

"That sounds pretty bad" said the Sarutobi woman, stoically.

"Yeah, I think. But I guess this don't matters right now. Did you guys investigate the palace later?"

"Seemed empty. Nothing unusual".

"No lines on the ground, any kind of structure aside of ruins?"

"Well, it seemed like an earthquake hit it, but then again, Azrael and Kenpachi..."

"Oh, that. Jesus, I think they never wanted Azrael to kill Kenpachi, they wanted a distraction to cover their tracks".

"Well, it may be news to you, but to us we're back to zero about Tobi for years. Thankfully he never did any moves we could detect, because honestly we dont know of any counter measures".

These words triggered something inside Ichigo's mind...

 _I have a counter-measure for what you will do with my little lovely Sasuke._

"Sasuke, where the hell is him?"

"Oh, I was waiting for you to say that. Sasuke disappeared three months ago. There is no trace of him."

"The blue-haired woman...The blue-haired woman was interested on him!"

"Well, that sounds bad. Again, we have no clues."

"He made drawings of her. Several drawings. You don't understand, she was on his mind for years, I dunno how they knew each other...There were more than just a female figure there!"

"What you mean? Background, a flower on her hair?" asked Asuka, cynically.

"Yeah, could you find someone who could identify the flower?"

"Look Ichigo, that's a very small clue...Just because she was there don't means..."

"Where is my daughter Kana!?" screamed the shinigami.

"Oh lord, you don't think..." Asuka dilated her eyes.

"Where is she?"

"Kurumu left the village years ago, after we gave up on finding your body. She said she didn't have any bonds left here or something like that. Her daughter went with her. I thought she was just going to search for you in her own way. She left some things, but..."

Asuka didn't complete her sentence, because she knew Ichigo wasn't going to hear. He ran towards the old building.

He wasn't surprised with the reactions in his way. Everyone acting like he was a ghost, desperate questions about if he was alive...But he ignored everything in favour of reaching his room.

He crouched to reach under his bed, and find a special box. He remembered Kurumu doing the same thing every birthday of hers, putting her dominatrix outfit and re-enacting their first time with some differences each time

He opened the box and found something different.

A bondage vest for women, a bull whip, vibrators, nipple clips, a ball gag...She was going to let him do everything he wanted with her, everything...Only if him gave her the gift of being alive.

Ichigo cried over the box, and despair grew on his heart.

Ragna had disappeared with Tobi, leaving him with nobody who had complete knowledge of what Tobi wished to do. Kenpachi was dead and god knows if Tobi had others like Azrael, Ichigo doubted he could deal with them.

"Ahn, sir, you are Ichigo, right? Did you saw my brother Ragna?"

Ichigo raised his eyes and turned to the window to talk to the source of the voice, and didn't understand what he saw.

There was a tiny, petite blonde girl with blue eyes there. She was wearing a sleeveless collared cloth. Her long hair flowed freely on the wind, and there was two weird hairpieces on her head.

The moment Ichigo saw her, however, he felt like having the weirdest of the hallucinations, and his body began to move like he was a object floating in the water.

"Oh, you're dizzy. Everyone here is kind of dizzy when they are near me, but it has been quite a long time since someone on this place felt like that around me. You know my eyes are actually green, but this place..."

"What about this place?" said Ichigo, trying to stop his dizziness by useless putting his hand on his forehead.

The girl closed her eyes, and when she opened them, a different person seemed to be in control. A much less emotive, much less shy, much more older.

Her voice took a serious and mature tone, almost robotic, and talked to Ichigo like a doctor telling a patient about a very serious, or even mortal disease.

"This world is unstable because of the fusion. And you're the most unstable of all individuals here, because there's a thing from a world you not belong to inside your body. This dizziness you're feeling is my Eye actually stabilizing your body. But don't think I can resolve your problems: this world is in the middle of a process of destruction".

Ichigo didn't heard anything else. Whatever that blonde girl was doing, it only became stronger with time, and finally something like a wave hit him, and he fell unconscious.


	18. Eyes Who See Through The Blue

Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't surprised to feel the lips of a woman rubbing against his dick when he was waking.

That was very common.

In fact, he was a bit not interested into this kind of thing right now and pushed her back because, thought not all of it was clear, he was very sure there were matters well more important than sex right now.

"You don't need to be so rude". said the woman, passing her hands over her lips, licking her own saliva, trying to taste the more she could Ichigo's penis, even if indirectly

"And I...I...Where's the hell is that little blonde girl that was talking to me before? Wait, isn't this the Hokage office?" asked Ichigo, noticing the office table.

"I am the Hokage". said Tsunade, of the Senju clan.

Ichigo turned his eyes to her while pulling his pants up. In front of him there was a woman who seemed to be in her 30s, with one of the biggest pair of breasts he have seen.

"You know, the rumours are true, you are irresistible." said Tsunade. "There's something in you, in that smell of yours, I don't know how to explain".

"Ahn, that don't matters. Why am I here? And...what happened to Mikoto?"

"A invasion happened. Orochimaru returned, stronger than ever. He somehow learned how to fuse humans and hollows. His army of monsters were almost unstoppable. But Orochimaru now is dead, and so is Mikoto. She gave her life to the village" said Tsunade in a more sadder tone.

"Asuka told me, Asuka told me Sasuke dissappeared. He was...What happened to him after Mikoto's death?"

"I don't know exactly. I did visit him after she was dead. He was cold, distant, asked all the questions laconically. He was living in auto-pilot."

Ichigo closed his eyes and begin to think about the boy.

 _Goddammit, he was a fragile prey..._

"Madoka Uzumaki, what about him?"

Tsunade remained silent.

Ichigo asked again, thinking she hadn't heard his question.

"Madoka Uzumaki, how he is?"

"Ichigo, he was killed in the Chuunin Exam tournament by a tailed beast host known as Gaara. His corpse was so horribly disfigured that people in the tournament vomited."

Ichigo looked at the ceiling, looking at it without one piece of life inside his eyes.

The door opened, and the petite blonde girl Ichigo had meet before entered, though not alone. A busty girl with brown hair was with her, wearing an orange jacket.

But it was not her breasts that made her stand out in a crowd. It were the squirrel ears on the top of her head and the giant squirrel tail. Makoto Nanaya was half-squirrel, half-human.

"Yo Noel, that is the dude your 'brother' was with when he disappeared? He don't looks that tough" she said in a jovial, careless tone.

"Urgh, who the hell are y...squirrel!?"

Makoto's tail moved.

"Yeah, squirrel dude! I'm half-squirrel. There are half-snakes walking around the street, what is the problem with me?"

"Nothing, it's just...You look cute with these ears and tail".

Makoto blushed, and covered her cheek with her hand.

"Huh, a womanizer eh? Noel, don't let him near you more than necessary okay? I know these types, they call you cute, agree with everything you say, and before you know it...NATCH, they are already in another tree when they're done with you!"

"Man, women like you are such a pain."

"What you mean, women like me?"

"Urgh, what's your name anyway? You're Ragna's sister, right?"

"Ragna Ragna Ragna..." Makoto kept saying his name, trying to memorize it.

"What's the problem with her? His name is extremely short, and she seems to be your friend. How she don't knows your brother's name?"

"I don't remember anyone called Ragna on my world" said Makoto, with a frustrated tone.

"What?" said Ichigo.

"Ragna, my brother...He did something very drastic so our world could continue to exist, a very big sacrifice...Even I forgot about him...But then he disappeared, and the other me called me for help." said Noel, trying to explain.

"Other you?" said Ichigo.

"She's the 'thing' keeping our world in balance. Something like a god, and a machine at the same time. A human-made doll like me...I am a copy of her. It's complicated, I don't think explaining will help you anyway".

Ichigo scratched his head.

"The thing is...she was desperate to find Ragna. Tobi made him go to place where she can't watch and help him go back. And we still need to stop him. There's an..."

Noel closed her eyes, and opened them. They were blue again.

"Oh, there she is." said Makoto

"Who?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm Noel Vermillion, but...I'm not Noel Vermillion. Call me Mu-12. Ichigo Kurosaki, Tobi's actions are damaging all worlds, more than you know. There's a equilibrium he is breaking. And he seeks to break it even more. And to make matters worse, there's someone from the future helping him. Someone with powers similar to mine. She's been infused with them. You can already guess, but our powers are similar to the Sharingan of the Uchiha clan. But the Uchihas can only reach my level using the same method used to create me: the power of the soul".

Ichigo immediately thought of the key Aizen sought to create using the souls of Karakura Town.

"There's ten pieces, ten pieces of a god-machine like Amaterasu on this world of ninjas. The blue-haired woman, the woman of the future, is infused with pieces of all of them. But she lacks the Uchiha element".

"She seemed to care a lot about Sasuke. She will want him too?"

"There's a lot of rogue Uchihas around. She don't needs him. Maybe it is personal" said Mu-12.

Ichigo had to agree. Specially if she was his daughter. Maybe she wanted to spare Sasuke because she saw him as her little brother.

"Well, duh, he is the cutest boy I've ever seen. What girl don't would go crazy for him?"

Mu-12 ignored Makoto, while Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Either way, if Tobi wishes to have complete and absolute power over this world, he needs the core of these ten pieces. You call them tailed beasts. As you can guess, you have the core of one of them".

Ichigo looked to his belly.

"So Tobi...He will kill me over the Nine Tails? That's why he stole it from inside Kushina?"

"I'm not omniscient. I only have this knowledge about this girl because she used her powers to time travel. She is changing the multiverse shape with such actions. The fact is, the Uchihas descend from god-like beings like me. Tobi isn't an inventor; he is using old technology. Every piece he wants to acquire was assembled together before, but apparently he can't easily travel from multiverse to multiverse like his predecessor. Not now."

"What you mean not now?"

"The Tobi you first found, the Tobi you first met, he isn't the Tobi of the present, the Tobi who made my...brother disappear. He, like the girl, travelled from the future. I think Tobi fails in the future; what he is doing now is correcting errors".

Ichigo remembered their first encounter

 _"Ichigo Kurosaki, eh? You know what they say about the best moment to kill? Is when your opponent don't knows anything about you to predict your next move."_

"Well, he knew my name. I thought he only managed to watch, but it seems he had a plan all along. My father, I think he may have really killed him now to eliminate an obstacle".

"Can we win then, against someone who manipulates the past with knowledge of the future?" asked Tsunade.

"You only know how to avoid errors you've already committed. Once they have corrected all their errors, everything becomes uncertain. Either way, we must prevent any future time manipulations" answered Mu-12.

"So we must kill her?" asked Ichigo.

"You saw her using it. She used a time machine. That machine shall never be used. It must be destroyed, or at least put out of her reach. She must be murdered".

Ichigo closed his eyes and thought about Kanna when she was just a child.

"You don't need to do that, if that's your concern". said the robotic girl.

"The future is uncertain, huh? Guess we have to see and wait" said Ichigo, in a sacrificing tone.

"Either way, you need training. You need to dominate that beast. I'm gonna make some sacrifices, but you're going to the Cloud Village. They know how to properly train hosts for tailed beasts." said Tsunade.

"Only them? So what, the rest are uncontrolled?" replicated the shinigami.

"Well, there are successes and failures. Kushina never was quite a sucess, but she kept the beast in check. The older you are, better. But we don't have the time for wait so you can be in better shape".

"Well, what about Noel's brother? He dissappeared without a trace three years ago, right?" asked Makoto.

The eyes of the blonde girl turned back to green, and her facials expressions showed her sadness inside.

"Makoto, there are things more important to Ragna. The best thing we can do is train. Tobi will not be alone. The reason we don't hear about him a lot, is because he must be forming some kind of army".

"For a war." added Tsunade.

"Well, I have a lot of things to catch up with. My friends, Orihime..."

"There's a little blonde girl that likes you a lot" said Tsunade, interrupting Ichigo.

"Naruko..." Ichigo sighed.

He then looked at Noel and Makoto.

"So, you two are from Ragna's world...Are you some kind of backup?"

Makoto laughed.

"Well, our Emperor gave us authorization to follow Noel, under the orders of the head scientist. You know, our Universe is very advanced compared to you. We have a map of the Multiverse if you like to see it".

Ichigo didn't get the last part.

"Hum?"

"Tager can show you the map later, but I think he is still doing observations. We're tracking Tobi, you know. We weren't hopeless while you were away."

"You have more people here?" asked the shinigami.

"13. Noel and more twelve people. Well, that and the woman that only talk us via video. They seem to be also immune to aging like other outsiders." explained Tsunade.

"So, you guys seem to know a lot about this situation and don't seem to be worried about not going back home. Do you know how...get us back home? I mean, we the shinigamis and other people from the same Universe?" asked Ichigo.

"I could only do it using my powers, and only with people from my universe. Sorry" said Noel.

Ichigo let out a sigh of frustration.

Ichigo left the room and went to the bathroom.

But, when he was just about to enter the mae one, he looked around and saw the one for women.

He entetered and checked under the doors to see if there was any woman pissing there.

He found one; one looking young and cute.

He opened the door, finding a surprised Shizune.

"Oh my god sir what you're doing no no no don't take your penis out oh my god my AAAAAAAAAAH no please no please no please no please you're pissing inside me!"


	19. Red Little Wound

Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't high on farewell parties. In fact, during the "main event" of his farewell party all he could think was about the redhead girl.

He went to Yoruichi's house as soon as possible. The truth was, he wanted to see how Kushina was growing up. Nobody acted like they knew of anything about what exactly happened to her years ago, so it was pretty possible his secret was safe.

There was also a dark part of her mind that wanted..."have" fun with Kushina, while she was still small and fragile.

He opened the door and Yoruichi was in white underwear.

"What the hell..."

Yoruichi pulled him in and dropped him on the ground.

"Shut up and give me that dick. I had three years of strap-ons and dildos but they weren't enough. I do admit, I thought of using Sasuke's kid dick, but he seemed to not feel anything for these two, can you believe it?" said, grabbing and squeezing her left breast.

Ichigo was trying to still handle the image of Yoruichi trying to seduce his stepson when he felt his penis exposed to the air, and he quickly moved his hands to grab Yoruichi's hips.

"Ahhhhhh so gooood. A dick is so gooood. I guess humans feel hunger so they can stop fucking all the time."

Ichigo loved to feel that friction too. But in a few seconds, as the moaning and rubbing began, a kid approached the two, not understanding what was happening.

"Mommy Iori, is that man pissing on you?"

Yoruichi smiled at the kid, while Ichigo opened his eyes to see who was talking.

There was a small redhead girl on pigtails looking at Yoruichi and Ichigo, with a kind of worried look on her face.

"Oh c'mon kid, you know exactly what is happening. You didn't saw the whores on the street?".

Ichigo knew she was Kushina. And that actually made him harder than he usually would be. He hated Kushina, and how she manipulated him, and the fact she was now inside that tight, immature body...

"Hey, come here, don't be afraid. There's nothing wrong in looking. Both me and Yoruichi are feeling good. That's how babies are made".

"babies?" said the kid, taking a few more steps.

"Yeah. Want me to explain me how? Go there between Yoruichi's legs".

"Oh, sex education huh? Did you learn how groom a kid like this from who, exactly?" said the black woman, smiling.

 _"Kushina"_ thought Ichigo. Kushina had done the same with Naruko. Talking about kids and where they came from, and how boys and girls could make them

"Groom?" repeated the kid.

"It's not important kid" said Yoruichi. "Can daddy let met explain?" asked the black woman.

"Ok" said Ichigo, rubbing her legs to keep himself aroused.

"You see kid, when a man likes a woman very much, he sticks his dick, this long thing, between a hole she have between her legs. He rubs it back and forth until he reaches a thing called a climax. He pukes white manjuice from his dick inside the girl. That juice is full of baby seed, but that baby seed will not grow into a baby unless it meets an egg that girls lay. They will fuse with each other and create babies like you if they manage to grow just right".

The kid paid a lot of attention to Yoruichi's explanation, and raised her hand.

"Why a man likes a woman very much?"

Yoruichi smiled.

"Well, that's down for the man kid. It can be for any reason, at any moment, a boy can like a girl and want to make her have babies. Even when don't makes sense. You see, any hole is a goal for them" said Yoruichi, sticking a finger in her ass.

"Can a boy like me?" said the little redhead, almost with a one of sadness in her voice.

"Oh little girl, someone already likes you. You're making Ichigo hard right now." said her, turning back to the shinigami.

Yoruichi began to ride Ichigo right now, going up and down, while the redhead girl looked at the teenanger-looking man.

As their eyes meet each other, nothing less than animal lust was in Ichigo's eyes, while the girl didn't knew if she was afraid or just flattered.

Yoruichi otherwise moaned, immersed in the greatest pleasure of her life.

"Oh so good, so goood. Cum inside me stud, cum inside me! Do anything you want but cum inside me"

Ichigo gritted his teeth. His rage, his hate towards Kushina were transfigurations into that little body. But he desired her so much, he craved that body so much!

Without realizing, he craved his nails on Yoruchi, making the black woman scream.

"AAAAAAAH you're hurting me you bastard! Goddammi AAAAAA I'm cummmmmmmm!"

The realization that Yoruichi was masochistic drove Ichigo mad. In his fury, he punched her in the belly, but that also made him cum in sadistic pleasure, his cum flooding her insides and leaking through her pussy, and makong Yoruichi cum again, falling over him.

When he woke up of his climax, he saw Orihime and Kaori, looking at him like he ad comitted a crime.

"Orihime, you..."

"Her screams were so high. You made her cum so much..."

"Yeah, do you want some Orihime?" said Yoruichi, rubbing her hands against his chest.

Orihime began to take off the buttons of her blouse, while Kaori looked at her like a father looking at her daughter going to the red light district, not sure if she would at all stop her. The memories of her childhood, immersed in sexual slavery, still made the girl uneasy around her father, even after Orihime explained her father was controlled.

But she got happy when she saw her mother smiling as Ichigo kissed and sucked on her breasts.

Orihime was soon also riding Ichigo, and Yoruichi brought a photographic machine to "create some memories".

"Hey Orihime, make a double v sign, you thirsty bitch!"

Orihime obeyed without questioning, crying and smiling as she felt Ichigo's dick inside her.

Ichigo came in Orihime while she hugged him, with him only thinking of making her feel good.

When she finally let him go, after rubbing against him even when his dick had shrunk, Ichigo could see the two little girls paying attention to his crotch while he was dressing, and he saw the redhead was smiling.

"You know boy, when this training you're going to do is over you should go back here and impregnate Tsubaki." said Yoruichi, putting in her bra.

"Tsubaki?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah, we named her after one of the friends of Noel, that is redhead like her. It's name of a flower, you know."

"Ahn, ok. Now Look Yoruichi..."

"C'mon, why you don't admit you like to fuck kids? You aren't exactly making an effort in hiding it".

"It's, it's it's just that..." Ichigo looked towards her hips, still bleeding. Yoruichi also turned her eyes towards the bleeding, and Orihime made n worried face before putting her hands on the wound.

"Hum, are you afraid you're becoming a monster" said the black woman, as Orihime began to use her healing powers on her.

"I, I...If I do that with her, I'm gonna hurt her. It's nothing personal, it's just..."

"Hurt me?" said the little girl. "What I did to you?"

Ichigo looked back at her and felt himself harder again What the hell was wrong with him, was him madly in love with Kushina or something? Did her genjutsu ever fade? Was him condemned to be a sexual brute, that wanted to hurt girls while fucking them? There was even a limit to it?

Yoruichi looked at his bulge and simply said:

"Or, you know, you can break the virginity of a little girl right now with that monster. I would like to watch it".

Ichigo stormed off the house after that sentence. He searched for a doppelgänger and said for her to transform into a redhead girl that looked 4-5, and was pounding her brutally in the ass in the piledriver position until he came five times.

He loved it. Every single second of it.

He wanted to fuck "Kushina" more than any other girl. No, rape her, beat her, even break her bones. This wasn't going to be normal child rape. It would be material for the police.

And he hated it, because he discovered that she was completely innocent and amnesiac. The old Kushina was dead. He was hating a ghost.

So, when days later, he came for his "farewell" party before departing for the Cloud, where the "main event" was Orihime and Moka fucked each other with a dildo in front of the crowd and him, his thought seemed far away from their curvaceous bodies and more on the little petitie body watching things from afar.

The following day the Cloud ninjas arrived to escort him towards the Leaf. Of course there was also ANBUs coming with Ichigo. He wondered what Tsunade was paying the Raikage for his training.

When Ichigo was leaving the village, he asked the Cloud ninjas about the host that was gonna train him.

"So, this Killer Bee...Can I see a photo of him?"

"Ahn, she is a girl sir. Look..."

The man pulled a photo out of his pocket and showed it to the shinigami.

As Ichigo's pupils slowly absorbed the female figure contained inside the image, a few words floated on his mind.

 _"Tight, Shorts,Slut,Whore"_


	20. Cloudy Hospitality

Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't exactly liking the Land of Lightning.

More exactly, it disturbed him. And he thought the Land of Fire was disturbing.

I mean, Kushina had managed to make a law where all the prostitutes were also all women over a certain age, a law that no police cared about regulating unless someone refused service, creating child prostitution rings, but what he saw under the rule of the Raikage and that country's Feudal Lord was far worse.

Slave labour. Slave labour all around.

These people were in chains, wearing little clothing, and working like animals. Humans, monsters, hybrids, as far Ichigo could see.

That was their solution to the refugee problem. Slavery. These people were going to be controlled. Probably also selectively bred or sterilized. Their freedom totally taken, and their lives completely destroyed.

But Ichigo had to care more about his training right now, that was what he thought. Saving the world from whatever Tobi was planning was more important. These people could have their freedom once their life was saved.

It was a price Ichigo had to pay. For the greater good.

The reception he received was in-existent since, after all, he was a military weapon being sent to the Cloud to be improved. In fact, Ichigo and the soldiers accompanying him camped outside the village when they arrived near it on the middle of afternoon because it was just for the best if they entered the village at night.

The size of the Raikage surprised Ichigo. The leader of the Cloud ninjas was a mountain of muscles. What means he probably exercised a lot, and took mountains of steroids. Ichigo was kind of scared.

He was looking Ichigo sternly after being presented to him.

"Well, good to see you. This deal involves heavy prices being paid by our villages, so if you're actually trying to trick us in some way, expect a heavy punishment for that. Lethal punishment".

Ichigo gulped.

"Sir, believe me, I will not..."

"You didn't understand. I'm not just gonna kill you and put your tailed beast on another host. I'm gonna declare war on the Land of Fire, and I don't care if your shinigami friends are supposedly already dead, I'm burying them seven foot deep under this planet's surface!"

Everyone on the room remained silent for a few seconds, calculating in their own way the meaning of the Raikage's words.

"Well, you will know my sister in a few days. She's training and, I expect, meditating in a mountain nearby, and I don't want to use violence on her. Be...comfortable while you wait. The real challenge you have to face is your own tailed beast, not me".

"Well, I guess it's good night." said Ichigo.

"Good night". said the Raikage.

The guards escorted Ichigo from the Raikage's office to the room reserved for the shinigami.

Ichigo felt the bed was comfortable, and slept like a baby.

When he woke up, however, he didn't felt like he was alone, however. In fact, he didnt felt like he could move.

Giant breasts were rubbing against his head. Human hands massaged his chest. A foot was masturbating his penis.

Ichigo didn't expect the Cloud's reception to be that comforting. He was practically drowning in women.

Though something tell him they weren't supposed to get on him while he was still unconscious.

"Oh handsome you woke up!"

"Your dick is sooooo big, it will tear me apart!"

"Do you like my tits?"

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

The incessant moaning was making Ichigo hard. But also frustrated.

"Hey, could one of you at least get down on me instead of just rubbing me around?"

The teasing moaning just stopped, and Ichigo soon realized they were trying to choose who would have sex with him, almost like prisoners forced to sacrifice one of them to some merciless executor. Their excitement was false, to them pleasing Ichigo was a heavy job they didn't like.

Soon they decided on grab one petite small blonde white girl, who little could do to resist physically, and threw her on top of Ichigo.

The shinigami thought she looked like Noel when he looked at her eyes.

His heavy bulge pressed against her crotch, covered by mini-shorts.

"Please sir, be gentle".

Ichigo put his hands on hers.

"Calm down and just lower my boxers".

She slowly did that, and closed her eyes seeing Ichigo's "monster".

"Spit into your hand". said ichigo.

"What?" she said surprised.

"Did you ever did an handjob?" said a busty black women near her, grabbing her hand spitting on it yourself.

"I, I'm just here because the Raikage..."

"Because the Raikage what?" asked Ichigo.

"Just please you, shini..."

"Sending a virgin between a pack of women?" said Ichigo, beginning to smell danger on the air.

"Well, if you liked tha..."

Ichigo pulled the blonde girl out of his crotch, put his boxers on and looked around.

Suddenly he noticed a sofa with a suspicious looking rift and walked through the females towards it.

Realizing what he was about to discover, the females jumped on him. Ichigo was soon covered by a mountain of breasts and asses, while one of them, who was a kunoichi, went to grab the box under the sofa.

Ichigo gently break three or four hands before the girls ran away from him and, before the kunoichi could strike him with a syringe from behind, he gave her an elbow that for sure dislocated her nose. Then he grabbed the syringe and injected on the kunoichi by himself, making her sleep.

Ichigo then realized something weird on her neck, something that could be raised. To his surprise, the black girl with purple hair was actually a white girl, wearing complex make-up!

"Blackface!" he yelled.

The women screamed like they were about to be killed. Ichigo hardly would get an answer of individuals in such a situation but he didn't need to; it was obvious the women was using such complex disguise because she feared to be identified by Ichigo. Basically, the Raikage sought to capture him with a sex trap using women beneath any suspicion and one disguised kunoichi.

The Raikage just forgot that civilians would be afraid of having sex with him. And of checking people's sexual histories. Seriously, a virgin?

After dressing himself, Ichigo concentrated his spiritual energy until he transformed in his Getsuga form to avoid harming the women, he opeed the window and sought to jump towards the street. But then he saw hundreds of soldiers in a square near there hearing the Raikage.

Angry, Ichigo jumped in that direction.

The Raikage was discursing to a bunch of soldiers reunited there, discussing a future invasion of the Land of Fire.

"And now their biggest weapon UGH!"

These were the Raikage's last words. Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou cut him diagonally, and the Kurosaki landed on the stage, as the two pieces that what was the Raikage fell on the ground, and blood spilled over the surface.

Ichigo turned towards the Cloud's soldiers.

"Well, you guys are very ungrateful hosts. Can we end this war before it begins peacefully, or I will have to cut you guys down?"

The soldiers screamed and advanced towards Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't actually expect that, and awkwardly swung his sword around, men falling around him.

The carnage soon escalated and Ichigo had to dodge lightning and water jutsus, chains trying to immobilizing him, and the occasional shuriken.

Finally, Ichigo resorted to kicking some guys in the neck as their attacks too much pathetic to resort to lethal force.

When finally there was so much blood dirtying the streets and the mountain of corpses was so big enough that Ichigo was almost certain he unintentionally build a barrier around himself, the remaining Cloud soldiers threw away their weapons and ran away in fear.

Ichigo planted Zangetsu on the ground and returned to his normal form, and just waited.

There was still one Cloud shinobi he knew he hadn't faced yet. The host of the Eight Tails. If she was that strong and had such control of her tailed beast as he had heard about, she would be without a shadow of a doubt the most dangerous adversary.

Nobody dared to approach Ichigo. He noticed some curious heads watching him from roofs from afar, but in a few minutes he was probably already the most feared thing the Cloud ever faced in combat since the time of the First Hokage.

For hours all Ichigo heard was the sound of the wind. Then he heard cheers, and in that moment he knew the Killer Bee had arrived.

He grabbed his sword jumped through the barrier of corpses and looked around.

He saw her appear from nowhere on a roof nearby.

Ichigo raised his sword, and still looked around for the case that was a genjutsu.

She jumped in front of Ichigo and slowly, surprisingly, bowed before him, on all fours.

"I'm sorry for what we did to you. Whatever you want, you can screw".

Ichigo spent some seconds silent, and then a few more seconds looking at the black girl's ass. Finally, getting out of his perverted stupor, he said.

"Ahn, can you just train me to dominate the Nine Tails? That is all I wanted".

Killer Bee raised her head with one eyebrow raised too.


	21. Power Corrupts

Ichigo Kurosaki was a little disappointed with his training to dominate the Nine Tails.

Not because of his own flaws, but because it seemed pretty easy.

The first part involved fighting the darker part of him by going to a waterfall.

The result was Hollow Ichigo annoying him, saying he was a pedophile, a rapist, and that Kurumu was probably fucking five guys in the corner of a fast-food restaurant somewhere.

Having already fought a similar battle to acquire the ultimate power of his bankai, Ichigo knew exactly what he should do. Nothing.

Hollow Ichigo finally became tired of annoying Ichigo and disappeared, disintegrating like he was made of origamis.

Killer Bee was surprised when he came back 10 minutes later, and it didn't seem like anything important had happened. Some previous hosts had entered rampages after being submitted to that test. It was a big risk with a big reward.

After Killer Bee submitted to Ichigo a few months ago, the Lightning Lord, seeing as his remaining ninja troops feared Ichigo's powers, pleaded loyalty to the feudal lord of the Land of the Fire and the process of annexation soon followed.

That shocked the world, and soon Ichigo's name became known beyond the boundaries of the Land of the Fire, where the females were informed often they would just accept him fucking them.

Slavery was abolished by his request, but the whoredom soon began. Soon, cum was flooding the streets. The depravity Kushina introduced to her country was growing in size.

Ichigo, after realizing that, asked to himself why Tsunade kept that law. She could be as crazy and sex-obsessed as Kushina was?

But he didn't desire to rebel against the law. It was not what his dick wanted. He just found it abnormal. Tsunade wanting to suck his dick was normal, every female wanted it. But wanting everybody else?

Enigmatic as it was, this wasn't Ichigo's main objective, so soon he requested that the previous deal with the Cloud was to be honored this time, without backstabbing or traps.

After that, he and Killer Bee traveled to the place where he should initiate his training. For the first time, Ichigo was actually surprised with something he saw on this world. The place where they would train was localized over a giant turtle, where trees sprouted from its carapace. Ichigo barely could believe it existed, much less that the turtle was alive.

"Well." said Killer Bee. "You are good. I took one week figuring it out how defeat my darker self."

Ichigo slowly realized all of Bee's sentences rhymed. It was a weird speech pattern, but he didn't question her about it. Even if she had surrendered to him, there was something dangerous about that girl, and it wasn't just the beast. Maybe it was the fact he never saw the eyes behind the glasses.

He couldn't negate he desired her a little. Her curvaceous, but skinny body was constantly exposed by booty shorts and a ring bikini. Bee seemed to be always dressing like she was going to the beach. With seven swords on her back, but definitively she was going to some place that was very, very hot.

"Well, can we go the next part then? Or am I already done?"

"Oh no, I doubt you're done. Don't be worried though, this time you will not be alone. I know you are strong but the enemy you will face in the second test is something many kages don't would dare to fight alone".

That rhyme was infinitely painful. Ichigo had to add to his mental notes she rhymed his words, but sometimes awfully.

They ate instead. There was a bunch of servants with them on the island, from age 4 to 54. Ichigo knew exactly why the kids were there: to be used, if he choose to use them.

After eating, Ichigo began to make several questions to Bee on the dinner table

"So, who established this kind of training? Like, I'm pretty sure there's someone kind of ninjutsu involved, but I detected no chakra".

"Well, we don't know, but we from the Cloud presume it's the powers of the turtle manifesting themselves. I mean, there's trees growing over the shell of a reptile, and that don't seems to be the work of the elves".

"What's the story about the turtle then?"

"They told me it always belonged to the Nii clan. You see, Yugito Nii also trained here and learned to dominate the Two Tails, and yes she can. I dunno, she never like my brother much and stayed away from the village. The people of the country love, but she seems to not like the pillage".

"Ahn, well..." Ichigo felt awkward after Bee mentioned the dead Raikage.

"I know, you think we are brutes. But the truth is we believe the strongest should survive. I'm not even a member of my dead brother's clan by the roots. In our clan, family is defined by the strong way we thrive".

More awkward silence.

"So, were you, some kind of slave?"

Bee wasn't afraid to answer that.

"Yes".

Single sentences. That was unusual, thought Ichigo.

"Well, I guess that explains why didn't you try to kill me after I killed him".

Bee smiled, but her words said the opposite.

"You think I disliked my brother because I was a slave?"

Ichigo's blood turned cold. He felt hostility coming from Bee's mouth.

"You...Didn't?"

Bee grabbed her glasses and pulled them down.

Ichigo almost fell over in surprise.

Her eyes were...blank. No, not actually blank. Their irides were lavender. And there were no pupils. She had had two Byakugans. The eyes of the Hyuuga clan.

"Yeah, you can say I was a slave".

"What? How? When?"

"A long time ago, you must remember, the leader of the Hyuga clan..."

"Oh wait, that incident? I remember saying to Kushina that as soon the Raikage checked the Hyuga's corpse, he would realize..."

"Oh, but we didn't hurry to an execution. We knew the leader of the Hyuuga clan had a twin by reproduction. Also, we checked for the curse mark before executing him. In fact, after his eyes were taken my brother still had more uses for his skin..."

"You mean Hizashi Hyuga was tortured?"

"He was bred".

"Oh." said Ichigo.

"And we killed him once five Hyuuga children have been born. You see, that's the only reason why my brother's family would produce porn . Our main treasure is a bull, and the individuals are living stock. We bred the best warriors, shaping jewels from brute rock. I must admit, there were benefits for it, but he was a monster for it".

"So, why did you submit to him? I mean, you are younger than him, and with the tailed beast, I think you could surpass him. Why don't kill him? Why didn't you become Raikage and changed the village?"

Bee lowered her head.

"You know what gratitude is? Is to treat with kindness those who were kind to for it. My brother, he may have told me to get these eyes, he may have told me to become an host despite the risk of my demise, but my brother was kind to me. I felt it was unfair to betray him".

Ichigo wasn't convinced.

"I don't think that's enough."

Bee stood up and began to walk away from Ichigo.

"We may continue your training tomorrow. Despite what you think of me, I will train you despite my sorrow. So I will not risk to put you under the pressure, smell the day, it's a refresher".

Ichigo spent the rest of the day practicing with his sword and using ninjutsu. He had to admit, he was kind of a crappy ninja, and only his abilities as a shinigami made him a feared enemy, and an unsupervised training in this exotic place don't would change it, but he had to keep his muscles active.

He ate the dinner alone. When he asked a male servant, the man, looking at him with eyes that seemed to try to hide something, said "Lady Bee" preferred to ate in her room.

Almost like a bad joke in a tv show, Ichigo heard female moans in the distance. He wondered if it was an hallucination and he only wanted Bee to be a lesbian. After all, the thought of one of the girls he fucked or anted to fuck being promiscuous seemed to be one of his secret fears. Like a farmer that didn't want nobody else to drink from his cow's milk.

Ichigo slept alone in a room built under a giant tree. The walls were surprisingly clean, but he could guess a lot of effort went into it.

He had dreams. Dirty dreams. He remembered Kushina. He punched her face. He raped her. She screamed. There was cum, lots of when he had flooded her pussy and covered her breasts, she licked it and pointed it to his next target: a naked, afraid Bee, sitting on a corner.

Ichigo woke up stressed.

 _She is never getting out of my mind._

He got out of bed and walked around. Darkness. It was still early.

He walked around, not knowing what to do. He looked at the sky and thought of the future.

Tobi was out there, and he was his biggest worry. But there were other things worrying him, a lot of things.

He couldn't have that much women, he had to stop fucking so many women, that's what he thought. Wasn't him becoming exactly what Kushina wanted him to be, an horny animal? Every ass was becoming a target. Soon he was going to fuck ugly girls and, then, men.

Ichigo shook his head. That was ridiculous. He wasn't doing this because he wanted, but only because he wanted to oppose Kushina.

It was stupid. He was just like one of those politicians that opposed other politicians on all issues, not matter how irrational it would be, no matter what the results showed.

Yeah, he wanted to fuck. He wanted to rape even. He had the freedom to. The power to. Would be anyone in the same position do different?

No matter the age. No matter the hair. No matter the color of the eyes, of the skin. As long it was pretty, it was gonna get a dick in her holes.

He went to the place where the servants slept and grabbed a petite 5 years old, pulled her boy shorts, and gave her the full taste of his eleven inches dick without any kind of lubrication inside her ass.

To say the kid screamed would be an euphemism;she roared. The other servants woke up and, shocked and frightened by the knowledge of Ichigo's power, only watched, some with their eyes crying,as Ichigo raped the kid.

One man had enough, and his anger tried to push Ichigo away. Ichigo punched him away and he puked blood as fell on the ground.

"You idiot!" said another male servant, grabbing the man and taking him away from Ichigo. "Eiko isn't even related to you, you stupid! She is here only to be fucked, you thought this was a excursion for school!?"

"People, like him, are monsters..." said the man, between coughs of blood.

"And the weak must obey the strong, that's what the Raikage used to say. You should have understood what he said".

Ichigo came over the orange-haired little girl three times before getting tired.

The servants prepared his breakfast with fear on their minds, and they didn't spill one word out as Ichigo dragged the girl to the table by the hair and mixed the cum and blood on her ass with a piece of bread, and then served it to the kid herself, that ate it with reluctant disgust.

Killer Bee woke up later, and didn't felt one bit shocked by the extreme depravity on the breakfast table.

She ate silently and, when she was done, she raised from her chair and said a few words with Ichigo.

"When you are done with the child, to the temple follow me. If everything goes wrong, remember, the Nine Tails may even go free. Also..."

She scanned her surroundings, and the servants expected her to make some comment about one of the servants being absent, the guy who Ichigo punched.

"The problem with public sex is that somebody may try to stop you from having public sex. Remember the effects".


	22. Cold

Ichigo Kurosaki was in front of his own inner demon, but it wasn't an albino version of himself, down to the clothes, with yellow eyes and and a arrogant smirk on the face. Well, maybe an arrogant smirk. It was difficult to determine arrogance or anxiety to eat him.

Instead of the hollow version of himself, he was facing a giant animal, a red fox, and he expected to fight it but, the fox just smiled.

"So, I thought this was supposed to be our final showdown. Where's that will to get free I saw on the first day we met?"

"Eh, not there anymore. I think you're too much powerful You can have my chakra."

"So, where's the trick?"

"Well, if there was a trick, I don't would tell you, would I? Just ask the nice, busty, black lady. I'm sure my brother would use the same tactics I do, you know."

"Well, I've got to touch you. Are you okay with that?"

"Oh, now you care about consent. Tell me, aren't you noticing these changes?"

Ichigo stayed silent.

"You know, some genjutsus don't break just because the user is incapacitated. Think about this. Weren't you acting the same way even when Kushina was completely out of your vision?"

Ichigo touched his forehead.

"My brain...I need someone to examine my brain."

Ichigo stopped there for a moment and then, silently, grabbed the Nine Tails, and the body of the Fox melted in a red liquid that flowed towards Ichigo's body.

Ichigo woke up inside the temple, sitting on the lotus position, with Killer Bee in front of him.

To her surprise, she was smiling.

"Congratulations. I guess you can go to your village now".

"Heh, not really my village. I'm an outsider to this world really. But my family still lives there."

"Home is where the family is." said the female host, while grabbing her shirt to pull it off.

"Ahn, what are you doing?" asked the shinigami.

"The truth is, when I saw how you have killed my brother, so easily, I had... I guess it's rude to say, I got wet. And now, that you're a perfect host like me, I guess I must submit to you".

Ichigo was going to say that was kind of crazy, but her giant black boobs were interrupting his flux of thought. He really didn't care why she wanted it unless she actually was trying to kill him, instead of mating with him. After all, revenge was always a possibility, no matter how unlikely it would and how foolish it would be for Bee to attack him.

His hormones were in a really high level right now, and he could feel the Nine Tails chakra heating his body. That was what he gained when the fox surrendered? The ability to always be horny?

Then he realized there was some kind of red chakra also covering her up. It was that the tailed beasts' will? They wanted them to mate? Or it was some kind of mating process for them too? Ichigo wondered about the beasts' own degree of relationship. Would tailed beast sex be incest?

Wait, wasn't him being manipulated again? The Nine Tails said he was still being driven by Kushina's genjutsu. What if it was the Nine Tails the whole time?

Ichigo quickly remembered the camera footage and dismissed it. Of course it was Kushina's fault! She was a manipulative, horny bitch! Always horny, always horny...

Bee was already rubbing her body against Ichigo. His thoughts were wet with lust and quickly dissolved. Soon his tongue was mingling with Bee's tongue, and was destroying her clothes with chakra claws. He grabbed her breasts roughly, then released them and roughly grabbed them again. Bee's moans became louder, and he didn't know if it was pleasure or pain. Finally, he pinned her down, and took his training shorts off.

A loud, scandalous moan filled the empty temple.

Ichigo's pupild became slits, his teeth sharpened, his hair(all of his hair) grew, and he was salivating like a dumb beast.

Bee began to grew horns on her forehead, and soon tentacles sprout of her body, involving Ichigo to pushing him closer.

Her liquids dropped from her vagina like a waterfall. Ichigo's grip on her boobs cut her skin, but she felt no pain, fast as the regeneration is. Ichigo bit one nipple, and Bee lets out a crackling yell.

Ichigo's muscles grew, until he looked like a monster made of muscle. Bee otherwise melted, and soon Ichigo felt like he is fucking some kind of organic gelatine. And he loved it.

Bee's tongue lolled out of her mouth, and she said while drunk of pleasure:

"Call me whatever you want...Bitch, whore..."

"Slave". says Ichigo, quickly, like the contestant on a game show that just discovered the answer to a difficult question.

"Master, hum..." said a fucked stupid Bee.

Her moans become higher.

"Hum, Hum, Hum, Hum, HUM, HUM, HUM!"

Finally, she came.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Ichigo also comes inside her, but keeps going. Two, three, four, five...Fourty-one, fourth-two, fourth-three...

Eighty-six, eighty-seven, eighty-eight...

The hours pass, and the moans don't stop. This effort is nothing to the shinigami. His body just produces more cum.

By the time orgasm number 238 finally comes, it is Ichigo's sleep that finally wins. Bee was already knocked out around 119.

He sleeps on top of her.

Eight hours later, he is woken up by a male servant. The female ones were afraid of getting closer to him.

"Lord Kurosaki, did you complete your training? The other servants were afraid of Lady B moans".

Alphabetical names. Ichigo couldn't understand that. But it wasn't time for that.

"Call the Hokage. Also, breakfast. Jesus, my head is hurting, I think I didnt sleep enough. When it did stop?"

"Ahn, 2 after midnight. It's 8 after midnight now."

"Well, I think I used the power of the fox too much. Bring someone to grab us two. I don't think I'm walking for a at least a few more hours".

The weird image of seeing two of the most powerful beings on the planet being dragged by the arms, practically naked, with a trail of lewd liquids left on their path, was soon seen by the other servants on the island.

As soon they sat on a chair, Bee said with a weak voice:

"I'm very likely pregnant".

Ichigo stayed silent, but his mind reflected about the future.

"Do you want anything from me? I mean, for the kid".

"No..." She took a pause. "Nothing. It's just a baby, you know. I mean, I'm sure you have other...objectives. I'm, I'm just a slut that let a man enter in her pussy during her ovulation days. A ship will soon come and you may be able to return to the Leaf."

Ichigo didn't say anything. Actually, he fell asleep. When he woke up, some young servant, 16 or 17, was feeding him with a baby bottle. Ichigo thought it was weird, but the hunger of someone who had just awakened was bigger.

He didn't talk with Bee anymore. The servants said she preferred to be alone, and Ichigo wasn't willing to talk with her all the way. Thoughs about the people on the Leaf village were bigger.

The boat soon arrived, and Ichigo saw two Cloud kunoichi looking at him with disgust. He presumed they were supposed to escort him.

One was a black redhead, the other a white blonde. Ichigo had quite the difficulty of taking the eyes off the latter. Not because she was specially beautiful, though Ichigo did thought she was cute, but because she had humongous tits, maybe bigger than Tsunade. Only loyalty to the family's profession could explain why someone that was so "talented" would choose the dangerous life of a shinobi over modeling or even nastier profession, but without doubt less dangerous.

"So, you two are my bodyguards?" said Kurosaki, pointing at them.

"Whatever" said the black one.

"Don't be so rude. If we're in the situation we are, it's our fault. He's a warrior like us. He did nothing to earn your hate" said the blonde one.

Ichigo thought about what they were saying. No matter how quickly he had done that, how quickly he had made the conflict between the Leaf and the Cloud last, the scars of war would exist.

"So, you have names?" he said.

"Karui and Samui" said the blonde. "But you can call me whatever you want...sweety".

Ichigo narrowed his right eye. His ears immediately realized the fakeness on Samui's voice. She was trying to act seductive, but it was clear from what he had heard before, she was cold-blooded.

 _Someone will try to kill me again?_


	23. Despicable

Ichigo Kurosaki knew exactly when someone was really trying to get his dick inside her pussy.

They were on that boat for three days.

For these three days, Samui tripped on him more than it was realistically possible. Ichigo remembered a cartoon on TV where the protagonist tripped as much. It was "Trouble Ru" or something, and it was from the future, from Moka's world.

And almost all the times, it ended with her breasts on his bulge. It was practically sexual harassment. But Ichigo really liked it, so why care?

Then, the day happened when Samui and Karui came for dinner in his cabin.

Samui drank a lot, really a lot, during that dinner, like a prisoner on the death row. She was clearly trying to take down her own inhibitions, and Ichigo realized that an attack on his dick was near.

Then she tripped while dancing on the room, drunk and Ichigo grabbed her by her gigantic boobs.

 _"That's enough"_ thought him. _"Tonight's the night"_

He as going to fuck her silly and then at best let her out for a few hours to catch a tan. Otherwise, he would be fucking her. She was just that irresistible to him. He felt hungry when he looked at her. Samui made him contemplate cannibalism.

He was going to wait a few minutes until make his movie, but then Samui challenged Ichigo to a duel of strip poker. She easily lost all the first three hands, to the point Ichigo knew Karui was giving her a losing hand.

Was then that Ichigo began to pay attention to Karui. The girl was clearly disgusted with everything that was happening. It was like watching a mom seeing her daughter prostituting herself. And she hated Ichigo as well. He was winning the poker game, but his cards were only barely above Samui ones in value. Samui was losing fast, to get him to fuck her fast.

"You don't like something about me?" said Ichigo, suddenly.

"Oh, you? You look like an idiot who lucked himself into being a 'hero'. Honestly, how didn't you die when you were dropped on your head by your mom ten minutes after birth?"

Ichigo half-opened his mouth, almost not believing what she said.

He looked at Samui, who at this point was basically wearing her underwear, with a fishnet top covering her bra.

Ichigo looked at back at Karui, who was looking to the ground. He knew she was annoyed, but he didn't like to be insulted like that.

Specially because he liked his mom.

If Karui was a mom that didn't like her mom prostituting herself, then he was going to make Samui bleed with her cock while beating her up. Metaphorically, at least. He was going to humiliate one to further humiliate another one.

"Reveal the next card" he said with aggressive tone.

Samui lost again

When the blonde finally took her panties off, she decided to rub her body against Ichigo, and moved her hands toward his crotch. Karui prepared to leave, but Ichigo suddenly pushed the busty girl away and then said:

"Stay here. I want another game".

Karui reluctantly stayed. Her eyes were drilling Ichigo's face, but the shinigami's eyes were shooting even further in her body.

When Samui lost again, obviously, Ichigo already know what say to her.

"Masturbate, you bitch".

Samui complied, and soon she was moaning lewdly. Karui turned her eyes away.

When she was going at it for two minutes, Ichigo said:

"Stop".

She obeyed him.

Her drunk eyes looked at him with hunger. Taking out her inhibitions with alcohol did work, and along with the masturbation Ichigo could see a creature lusting for cock, licking her lips.

"Now, another round Karui".

She lost again.

"Now finger yourself" said Ichigo.

Samui easily put a finger there. Ichigo now knew she was no longer a virgin. It wasn't that surprising, but women find ways to subvert all expectations

Ichigo licked his mouth. He thought about oral sex for a minute, until he remembered he still wanted her to do. One. More. Thing.

Samui took another sip of whiskey. Her hands were trembling while grabbing the cards. Karui revealed them quickly, almost expecting her blonde friend to let them fall over.

Another hand lost, another order.

"Now do it, with a finger on her ass".

Samui was so drunk dizzy that Ichigo had to help her in fingering her own ass. By this point, she had become an pathetic animal, and Ichigo doubted she could hold the cards anymore.

Karui was about to leave again, when Ichigo grabbed her by the right hand.

"What the...Let go of me, you creep! You already got what you wanted!"

"No, I didn't" said Ichigo, wrapping his hands around her hips and pushing her to him.

Karui spit on Ichigo's face.

"Fucking rapist".

Regardless of that, he was soon sucking on her neck and grabbing her ass, squeezing it.

"Oh let me go you fucking bastard, you pervert, you stupid monster with a freak giant penis! You skinny monkey!"

She hit him in the back with her fists, but weaker and weaker after each time.

Her words and cruses were soon replaced with moans, and she was rubbing herself against Ichigo.

Ichigo lifted her green shirt and her white bra and began to lick her perky nipples. Karui began to cry.

"Why, why I'm falling for this stupid beast! You bastard, it feels so goooooood!"

Ichigo put her on the ground, and began to rub his colossal bulge against her skin.

Samui stopped masturbating herself, taking her finger out of her ass, and approached the couple. Ichigo expected her to go after him but, in a surprisng move, Samui licked Karui's naked chest, making the black girl moan more.

While Samui engaged in lesbianism, Ichigo took his pants and underpants off.

Karui put only one hand to cover her pussy, because the other arm was covered by Samui's giant boobs, that proved to be a colossal obstacle for Karui to surpass. That, or the girl was offering only symbolic resistance.

"No, don't put it in, your pig!"

Ichigo easily grabbed her shield hand with his own, pushed it aside with his right hand and pushed his dick inside her black pussy.

Karui didn't try anything else and only the sounds of sucking, fucking and her moans were heard for the next minutes.

Was then that Karui spilled the beans.

"Goddammit, you were supposed to impregnate her, not me!"

"What?" said Ichigo.

"We were going to force you to marry Samui once you knocked her up! The Cloud Council thought there was no way you weren't going to come inside her until you fell over dead! Just look at the size of these big jiggling breasts! But now for some reason you are fucking me! I'm just flat and ugly, I was just supposed to check if she was doing it right dammit!"

"This was supposed to be political blackmail?"

"Yeah, now you can get off me?"

Ichigo stopped. But then continued to push, even more stronger than before.

"What are you doing?"

"You're not ugly. And I don't care if you're flat. I'm knocking you up"

"What, no!"

Ichigo put a hand on her mouth.

"You talk too much."

Ichigo kept pumping in and then he finally came.

He took his hand out of Karui's mouth, that immediately screamed.

"I didn't cum you retard!" between moans.

"Oh shut up" said Ichigo, grabbing Samui by the head and putting her on the Karui's pussy.

Samui almost immediately began to drink semen and lick Karui's pussy

"Lesbians" said Ichigo, almost like a scientist making an important discovery. "You two are lesbians. That's why she's so awkward with me".

"No, we're not. I'm just, ahm, uhm, ahm, uhm, ahm, uhm,I just ah, eh, oh, uh, ah, uh, ih, eh,"

"You're excited for a woman. You're a lesbian." answered Ichigo.

"I'm thinking of your dick. Just put it in when it's hard again".

"Are you afraid of being a lesbian? Are you lesbophobic?"

"I like dick! I love dick! I would spent 24 hours sucking dick, it's just that AH...AH...AAAAAHHHHH..UHMMMMMMM"

Karui closed her mouth, tears of excitement rolling from her eyes, like she was trying to hold her orgasm.

"C'mon lesbian, cum" said ichigo.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Ichigo was hard again. he pressed his dick against Samui's cheeks, that realized the presence of his penis and opened her mouth to swallow it.

Soon she was giving him a hand job.

"You're hot. But I prefer...Darui."

Ichigo vaguely remembered Darui. He was a jounin, right? He was sleepy looking, but somehow muscular.

"Not a good thing to say if you want to keep me hard".

"Sorry, but it's just that I'm kind of...cold".

"She don't wants you to fuck her. Shut up Samui, you and Darui was just one time and because you both didn't want to die virgins."

"At least I didn't hire a male..."

"Shut up!"

Samui decided to not keep pushing her partner's buttons and put Ichigo's meat inside her. He took her hand out of his penis with his own right hand and then grabbed her head and pushed her in, making her choke.

Her saliva was already making a lake on the floor when he decided to take her out. Samui coughed heavily.

"You are rough. I guess I don't would be surprised. You shinigamis have a fame of being bloody assassins".

Ichigo raised his eyebrows. They did? It was because of what Zaraki and Azrael did together?

Well, he was too horny to be concerned about this now.

"Turn around"

Samui fell on the ground.

"She's asleep now" said Karui.

"Goddammit, did you count how many times did she drink that whiskey?"

"20,30? She really didn't want to fuck you when she had her proper senses. Funny how she almost jumped at the mission".

Ichigo grabbed Samui by the ass and pushed him towards his dick. He was going to fuck her consciously or not.

"She's unconscious. You're still going to do it, you are that hungry?"

"Doesn't matter".

"You're a rapist".

"She deserves it".

"Yeah, she does. Fucking chicken bitch. If she didn't have these boobs and you weren't such a horny dog, she would have failed her mission"

Ichigo pushed his dick inside an unconscious Samui's pussy.

"Funny, I thought you would fuck her ass, mister rapist".

"I want to knock her up, not fuck her hup. I hope she have quadruplets, even quintuplets. Can you imagine how big her tits would get?"

"I don't thinks that's how it works. But her boobs will grow, I'm sure. Are you really thinking of marrying her?"

Ichigo thought about it. Was Samui that special, or he just wanted to help her?

Then his eyes fell on her breasts, and all decisions were final.

"I'm ok with a marriage. You can call me a dumbass if you want".

"Well, maybe it just doesn't matter to you, do you? Knocking her up and being forced to marry her. With so many women sucking and fucking you, we must be like objects. You're a dog hunting without direction. You want to be chained inside a cell and just fuck for the rest of your life. Right, fucker?"

No, Ichigo says to himself. " _I don't want that. I want to choose_ ".

Ichigo grabs Samui's breasts. "I want to choose. I'm not going to be a good husband. I'm gonna cheat all the time"

Karui then suddenly stood up and grabbed her clothes.

"Then you're just despicable".


	24. Normal Handshake

Ichigo Kurosaki sometimes thought about how, when sleeping, humans were completely defenseless.

He remembered cumming inside Samui and falling sleep, out of exhaustion.

He didn't remember his dreams, but he remembered the twists and turns of the ship, but only realized the ship was being destroyed when he heard the sound of the roar of a reptile and the water hitting his mouth.

Using his reishi, Ichigo jumped from the surface of the water to the air but was stabbed in the dark for something he didn't know what it was, but whose author was soon revealed.

"Oh, you were like a whale escaping from captivity...Sadly I'm the sad truth that in the nature even whales are hunted. And I can see in the dark...like a bat".

Ichigo felt like falling for a second, but then a punch on the side of his head sent him flying for long minutes where his hands moved towards where he last heard the voice, grabbing on the hope she was still there and maybe, if she was his daughter Kana, he could convince her to stop fighting against him.

But then he slowly fell, and finally his head hit the side of something solid but still very high. Falling over the ground, Ichigo felt like he had landed on a small mountain.

Coughing water, he fell asleep once again but, a conscience faded, he heard tremors.

He could sense that another universe had been fused to this one.

When Ichigo opened his eyes in the following morning, he thought he was hallucinating.

The Empire State Building was visible to him. The famous building in New York. Also, there were was a plane impaling the building structure.

Ichigo realized he was at the border of a cliff and looked below. Water had flooded the surface, and Ichigo could see clearly several weird creatures looking towards the building, like someone watching a building in flames. They were apprehensive

Ichigo made an effort to stand on his two feet, despite the somnolence. Realizing what he should do, he began to jump towards the building, walking through a devastated landscape that seemed to be a mix of the Land if Lightning wand early 2000s New York.

He could hear the screams of humans begging for help, but he knew that whatever was strong enough to to throw a plane into the building was going to endanger more lives.

Then he began to hear grunts of two men fighting. Following that sound, he soon found a crater and his shock was incommensurable seeing who was fighting who.

First, there was an european-looking man with white beard and white hair, seemingly in his 60s but incredibly muscular. He seemed to be struggling but, what more impressed Ichigo was the head of statue to his left side, a giant stone head of the man himself. The man emitted lightning from his body like it was sweat.

From the other, was a known face, but one that Ichigo thought he never would see again. That was clearly, absolutely Azrael. But not completely Azrael. Half of his body was metallic, down to his hand and face.

Both men were grappling with each other, but nobody seemed superior to other.

"So this is the power of a god. No, the power of the supreme god of Olympus? You're a small fry. Nice lightning but that thing can't even scratch me. Honestly, the difference between you and Tager is that you can make rain fall."

"Your importunate human brat. I don't know what kind of God is your father or mother, but I will not hesitate to fight him at once for creating a problem like you!"

"God, hahaha! Well, honestly, I may not be completely human even before we get to this metal parts, but if you think you will survive to seek whoever created me in the way I am you're a first class comedian! You're gonna make everybody in Hell laugh!"

Between the two guys, Ichigo hadn't no problem deciding: he clearly was going to kill Azrael. Ichigo quickly transformed in his Getsuga form but, before he could swing his sword at the distracted Azrael, a giant metal blade came downwards to cut his arm.

"AAAAAAAhhhhh!"

Azrael and the white-haired individual ceased their contest of strength to look towards the place where Ichigo was screaming, blood coming out of the remains of his arm like a fountain.

A cruel smile came from the blue-haired girl's face, the hand that moved the blade.

"You can't really sense me, eh, Kurosaki? Maybe because I'm a ghost!"

"You, you... Kana..."

"Oh, you think I'm your daughter with the succubus? Hum, well, the truth is...Oh, why I should give you the satisfaction of an answer?"

Ichigo knew he was about do die. The probabilities were very high. He tried to grab his zanpaktou with his remaining hand but his movments were too slow, and he felt like about to collapse. not that it would matter, since the blue-haired ninja raised her giant silver blade again, most likely to cut him him in diagonal beginning by his head this time.

Ichigo's consciousness was quickly fading because of the blood spilling from his wound. He closed his eyes to at least rest before dying, even if for a second.

Was then that Ichigo heard the sound of lightning, and the screams of both a female and a old male, and the male seemed to be puking blood.

"Hermes, the boy".

Ichigo opened and then quickly closed his eyes.

The last thing he saw before his eyes closed was a confused and saddened face of a men wearing a helmet with wings.

For the second time in less of a week, Ichigo woke up feeling injured.

When he did, he felt a weird smell in the air. It smelled like...forest.

And he could clearly hear a lot of voices around. Some were coming from outside the building he was in. Others, more distant, were from the outside.

In the moment Ichigo was paying attention the adult individuals who were in the same building with him.

"This place is in no way safe. What we're fighting aren't monsters, they are not archetypes, they aren't even demigods! It's an entirely different class Hermes! They're humans!"

"There's no way Azrael is a human. Humans can't fight gods".

"It's not Azrael who will follow you to this place. There's TV, you know. Apparently we have fused to another universe, and we're not even the first. In fact, we may be the fourth or fifth. I don't know how the existence of them was occulted to us".

"Hum, I thought Azrael was a foreign demigod. His name is jewish".

"I don't like to talk about metaphysics... Wait, the girl with him had wings, right?"

"Yes, she had white wings, but I thought humans have this image of angels because of Eros."

"She may be an hybrid. An nephilim. In that case...Urgh, he may be coming back. The son of the unnamed".

"They don't want to terminate us Dionysus. They never attacked us".

"Have you ever read the Bible? God almost terminated the hebrews in a fit of rage before Moses convinced him to spare them. He's notoriously unstable. May be because he's the god of everything at the same time. The cosmos is chaotic, and so is he. "

Ichigo was tired of hearing speculation that was going in the wrong direction, so yelled at once.

"God and Jesus have nothing to do with these people!"

Ichigo realized he yelled too loud, because he heard people from the outside stopping doing what they were doing and entering through doors.

Soon there were five people surrounding his bed, two adults men and three teenagers, one boy and two girls. And there was also a centaur behind them.

The blonde girl with curly hair was the first to talk.

"Hum, he is japanese? I never heard of a japanese demigod before. Aren't the gods based on the United States?"

The man in a Hawaiian shirt, that Ichigo presumed it was the one who was talking with his rescuer, clarified things for the teenage girl.

"He isn't a demigod Annabeth. But your grandpa sacrificed his life saving him from the winged woman. I think he saw something on him. Tell me, now that you're awake, who are you, what you were doing there?"

"Ahn, well, I was going to kill Azrael."

The muscular teenage girl to the right of Annabelle began to laugh scandalously.

"You? Killing Azrael, a creature who was able to grapple with the king of the Gods? Your arm was cut off by his sidekick!"

"You don't know nothing about Azrael except his name and what did in the last 48 hours, I bet. Who said she was his sidekick?"

The girl shut her mouth, and looking at Ichigo's eyes, she saw the eyes of an experienced warrior, way more than her.

The teenage boy with black hair, the only tenager who hadn't spoken ye, finally talked.

"So, who was she? I mean, if she is a bigger problem than Azrael, we need to find a way of defeating her. And we need all help possible. Even if it's only one arm."

Ichigo turned to where his left arm was, but found only air and bandages covering what remained of it.

He got sad for a moment, until he remembered Orihime could cure it.

"I know someone who can cure a limb, even in this state".

"Is she a goddess?" said Annabeth in a jovial tone.

"You know, not everything that is supernatural is a god or a demigod. Some people are just born with special gifts." said Ichigo, before remembering shinigami means "death god".

"Yeah, I heard about Medea before"

The girl seemed to be slightly disappointed. Ichigo rolled his eyes,

"So, you're gonna help us?" asked the boy with black hair again.

"Well, if you..."

Ichigo stopped for a moment. Why he was underestimating teenagers again? He was a teenager when he became a shinigami. He still looked like one.

"Ok" said Ichigo, shaking the hand of the black-haired boy. "What is your name?"

"Percy Jackson".

Nothing special happened because of that handshake.


	25. Eternal Pain

Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't exactly thrilled about being surrounded by curious teenagers and children.

He just wanted to meet Orihime soon, heal his arm, and try to fight the blue-haired girl again, this time without surprises or sneak attacks.

"Sir, are you a god?"

"No."

"Are you my dad? My mom said my dad had orange hair like you."

"Can't gods shape shift? He may even be a woman!"

"Ahn?"

He could actually easily walk away to outside that place, that was called "Camp Half-Blood" by the others, but Dionysus insisted for him to stay for some more time.

Ichigo was there for three days and was growing impatient, but was while he was sitting on a stone watching the children practicing archery that Dionysus appeared with a package n his hands.

"Well, here is your gift. Also, it would be good if you consulted the Oracle. She may react to you, or not"

"What is in this package?" asked Ichigo, shaking it, and hearing the sound of a liquid. "Your urine?"

"Ha, something well more toxic. You know, you mentioned this Tobi individual can turn intangible. I was thinking the best way to kill him would be using something that kills him slowly. Put it on a dart or something, or trick him into drinking".

"Honestly dude, I don't believe in prophecies. I can understand something being hidden from me, but the future is still gonna happen, how can someone see it?"

"Oh, you don't get it. We are puppets foolish boy. Now go to the attic. Let's see if my father sacrificed his life for foolish reasons or not".

Ichigo slowly walked until the attic of the administration building.

Ichigo met Oracle in the attic, as the god of wine had previously told him and, pessimistically, saw himself before a rotting corpse.

"Now that's not a future most people would dream about. So, tell me, something for me?"

For three long minutes, Ichigo waited an answer. He began to turn around when he saw something blue beginning to leak from the corpse. And then he began to hear grunts, grunts that soon turned into a voice, though one hard to understand.

"You...mortal...cursed...Prophecy...BULLSHIT! Gods...MEANINGLESS! Susanoo, Susano...Green venom...The world is ruled b...The d. of. Ze...Vessel...To...God-Slayer...SOOOOOOUL!The tre...RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Ichigo blinked his eyes, and saw himself alone with a normal rotting corpse, as normal this kind of situation could be.

"Ok, this was confusing."

Ichigo came down from the attic and met an anxious Annabeth waiting for him in the kitchen.

"So, what you saw? Something exciting, right?"

"Not very exciting. Just a rotting corpse leaking blue liquid and confusing words. I guess people like you saw something different, I suppose".

"Weird, the Oracle is associated with the color green. What exactly did he say?"

"Called me a cursed mortal, said some swear words, called the gods meaningless, mentioned a japanese god, something about green venom, and 'vessel of the Godslayer'. Finally, told me to run."

"Hum, I expected rhymes. Also, it is very weird for it to call the gods meaningless. Its power comes from the god Apollo, you know."

"Maybe the gods will become meaningless. Or I will make them that way".

"The gods are eternal Mister Kurosaki. They also sustain the univer..."

Ichigo smiled as Annabeth realized her universe was no longer only connected to the gods, but to other universes as well.

Then Annabeth looked to the ground.

"Things may have changed. I hope..."

"Hmm? What you mean?" asked Ichigo.

"The world we live, it's kind of cruel. There are monster popping everywhere, the archetypes, searching to kill people like me soon as they detect us. That's why Camp Half-Blood exists, to protect us and train us to protect others."

Ichigo thought about hollows, specially the feral ones, and how they were attracted in special for the taste of people with more spiritual power.

"Well, there's always some dangerous animals..."

"Yeah, but what kind of animal is born of people's feelings? That's what these monsters are, born of human barbarism. I feel that if only we could destroy the feelings, everything would be more easier, and we could live more normal lives".

"You want to control people's emotions? Are you sure of that? Peace through order?"

"You don't like it?"

"This kind of peace always lead to oppression and censorship. To dictatorship. I thought greeks valued democracy".

"I'm not greek. Gods don't belong to a country, so don't even try to argue I'm half".

"Well, I'm japanese and I value it" said Ichigo, turning his face away from Annabeth.

She laughed.

"Well, what you're gonna do now, shinigami-san?"

"Heal my arm and kick Azrael's ass, probably".

"Without a plan?"

"You think I need one?"

"Ask your arm."

"I think I'm not gonna stay for lunch" said Ichigo, beginning to walk away from her.

"Don't let that arrogance hit you in the door".

As soon Ichigo was outside, he began to hear screams, coming from a point at the top of a hill.

He wondered if a fight between the kids have started, that he thought to be very probable. He walked slowly through the camp, until a running kid screaming "RUUUUUUN!" ran through his left, and Ichigo realized this could be important if the prophecy was correct.

Transforming in his Getsuga form, Ichigo jumped through the camp and towards the top of the cliff, where he was welcomed by a sword popping out of a portal in the air. Ichigo dodged the sword, and saw himself before a white-haired girl with an incredible resemblance to Noel Vermillion, wearing a blue jumpsuit and armor.

"Noel? What the hell?"

"Loading, loading, loading...Threat detected. Class: Shinigami. Type:Hybrid. Probabilities of victory: 0%. Retreat: Recommended. Retreat...Accepted? No. Failure probability? 36%."

Ichigo looked behind her and saw what seemed to be a giant floating puppet cutting a tree with her hands, that seemed to be actually made of bladed weapons.

"Ok. I don't get this. I don't get this at all".

"Target confused. Target what part of bo...Hide information of the target".

"Well, whatever you are, you're smart to not spill out your plans. I'm gonna knock you out anyway".

Ichigo grabbed his zanpaktou with his remaining arm but soon saw himself being hit by several swords. He could easily defend himself from the ones coming from the right but the ones from the left cut him despite him trying to dodge and block them. He simply wasn't prepared to fight in an one-armed way.

Then, to his surprise and shock, several blades impaled him from his left side.

Ichigo was almost certain he was dead as he lost consciousness.

When he woke up again, he saw a smiling face of man with green hair looking to him. Behind a transparent giant wall of glass.

"Tell me, did you thought the 0% were for her, you faggot retard?"

Ichigo looked around, and realized he was floating in liquid. Whatever it was, still allowed him to breathe. He also seemed to be inside some metal structure. In fact, he could swore he was inside some kind of space ship.

"Hello and goodbye, I'm Hazama. Don't think we're allies. I actually poisoning you. This liquid is only half-toxic, you know. In fact, you're only awake because I put a little stimulant on your blood. I think you need to see a last thing before you die. Honey, come here! Your ex-husband need to see something".

To Ichigo's shock, Kurumu appeared before them, coming from a corridor to that room. She was wearing a form-fitting latex suit, with a huge cleavage with a zipper on the end, presumably used to close the outfit, but not used for some reason.

Hazama didn't said any more words. The smiling succubus just grabbed his face and began to kiss him.

Ichigo had no idea what exactly was happening, but was almost sure she was being controlled. He tried to move his muscles and break the glass, but his hits were ineffective and only a sharp pain coming from the points where Nu had impaled him was what he managed to cause.

Hazama put his right hand on his pocket while still distracted by Kurumu's passion, and Ichigo saw the liquid turn red, and his flesh begin to melt and burn.

Finally, he screamed in agony as the pain consumed him and foam covered his vision.


	26. Ariadne wasn't a Damsel In Distress

Sasuke Uchiha was trying to hide.

He was sick. Sick of the kind of world he lived. He found himself disgusted at all irresponsible sex, at all the depravity. All his mindless search for pleasure meant nothing to him.

Yet, even if his mind manifested revulsion to sex, it didn't manifest revulsion to pain. Sometimes he found himself torturing small animals, crushing or cutting them, and he felt well doing that.

Only, and only in one circumstance he manifested some desire towards females while he was in the village: when he could make them feel pain.

They thought he was just using as foreplay, but were surprised when he send them away once his urges for pain were satisfied.

And when his mother died, he felt no bond connecting him to the village anymore. He had an brother yes, but that so-called brother was son of another father, and he knew exactly who. Mikoto seemed to lie even to him about who Kazuto's father was, but the boy's lack of aging proved: he was a Kurosaki.

He also knew one day his father would return, and would seek to destroy the village, and certainly wanted Sasuke to help him in his objectives. Sasuke rejected such possibility, or the opposite of it: he ran away so he don't would fight with or against the Leaf. Maybe he would have the will if Mikoto was alive, maybe not. Was his father's absence really something he could blame on his father? The truth was that Sasuke...didn't see great value on the village itself, filled with child abusers and pornographers.

So Sasuke ran away from the village, made missions for rogue shinobis, and finally his own comfortable hiding spot where he pretended to live the remaining days of his life.

That, if someone called Naruko Uzumaki didn't exist.

So, after carefully brushing his teeth, checking every object on his room to see if they were in the correct place, and leaving his cave for a morning walk, Sasuke was by the big and still growing breasts of Naruko Uzumaki.

"Big bro, I found you!"

"My nose, my nose!"

Sasuke's back soon met on the ground, and soon Sasuke's face meet Naruko's breasts again because she was hugging him all over, crying in happiness.

"I miss you so much big bro!"

"Urgh, what an annoyance..."

Finally,Naruko stopped hugging to ask him.

"Why did you left the village?"

"To be alone and safe from this world's wars. Now, could you please let. Me. Be?"

"But we miss you!"

"I don't miss you at all ,you bunch of nymphomaniacs!"

"What's the problem with that?"

"What's the problem...I am the problem with that? There's more to life than sex Naruko!"

"So, what is this more now that you've been away for almost three years?"

"Books, hunting, theater. I'm no crazy hermit living in the mountains alone because a voice told me so bimbo. I'm a sage, of the intellectual kind!"

"Does that make you happy?"

"Intellectually happy!"

"That is a real thing?"

"You need brains to understand that."

"But but but...Your brain will get old, it's gonna rot, and it will die! What about having babies?"

"Babies? I, I would only that with someone I loved. And I don't love...anything that exists".

Sasuke's mind fluctuated to the blue-haired girl in his dreams. He still had this dreams to this day.

His vision wandered into the emptiness, an horrible sorrow filling his heart.

Naruko gave him a little slaps on the right cheek.

"Are you ok?"

"Nothing, it's just..."

"I have waited my entire life for this. You, Sasuke Uchiha, the boy of my dreams exist!" a third voice said out loud.

Naruko looked behind Sasuke, and he turned around to see right there, the blue-haired girl of his dreams.

"You, you exist..." said Sasuke.

Sasuke felt bliss at this moment. It was like a prisoner finding the exit of the labyrinth of the minotaur.

Suddenly, a tremor began. All three lost their balance. And then, the minotaur appeared.

But he wasn't alone. A girl wearing a sailor uniform, a giant axe on her left hand, and seemed to wear some kind of armor was together with the giant bull-creature that seemed to emerge from a pool of shadow.

She was looking to the ground, but as she talked her first words in this new world, she raised her head, and so did her voice.

"Konan's daughter...Retrieve...Yeah...Come with me bitch!" she said, and the bull grabbed the girl using all of his strength, seemingly breaking her bones.

That was, of course, a bluff. The blue-haired girl was never in danger of said creature and, in fact, it was aligned with it.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Sasuke stood up and made a fire element hand sign.

The armored girl with yellow eyes then said:

"Do it, and will you discover Asterius, my little friend right here, can crush her faster than you can burn him. Just stay away Sasuke Uchiha".

The blue-haired girl and the bull monster disappeared by lowering themselves inside the red shadow pool, but the armored girl just began to run away.

Sasuke didn't thought of anything but following the armored girl as soon she disappeared from his vision. He had to. He had to know the truth about his connection to the blue-haired girl and, maybe, manifest another kind of feeling, something less platonic than the ones who he had before.

Naruko wasn't sure of what happened, but looking at her big brother, she felt some kind of hot emotion burning on her brother's face, something like she never saw before.

"You're going after her?"

"Of course."


	27. Yukito's Night 1

Sasuke Uchiha was over the edge of a cliff behind a rock.

He was watching over a small group of buildings down below, but more importantly over a huge wood stake that elevated itself well above these buildings.

In the top of these stake a busty blue-haired girl was tied to, and was in that way for several hours.

Sasuke Uchiha intended to free her and if possible have a friendly chat with her.

In fact, thinking about her was giving him a... boner.

The only reason why he didn't outright go there and free her was patrolling around the roof of the buildings, like waiting for Sasuke to appear to confront him.

An android girl with a ponytail carrying a giant axe with her arms.

Despite this looking like a typical witch burning ceremony, two things made Sasuke suspect there would be no burning at all.

First, androids were not known to burn witches. Sasuke watched several sci-fi movies and read several sci-fi books as a kid and this was a new phenomenon.

Second, the android itself seemed to have magical powers. Sasuke was almost certain that bull creature wasn't some kind of alien helping the android, but some power coming from the android itself, as weird as it could that look like.

That was why he used the sharingan on it, and he noticed similar chakra signatures.

Sasuke wasn't alone in this unusual rescue mission. There was another busty woman around these parts, along with him.

Naruko Uzumaki's innocent blue eyes scanned everything behind the same rock in the same cliff, but with a much smaller efficiency.

And in her naive vision of the world, she exclaimed the following words:

"Oh, this is just like a fairy tale where the courageous prince rescue the damsel in distress! That robot girl is the dragon, and I'm..."

Sasuke interrupted her, already offended for being part of his imagination.

"Why the hell are you following me? Weren't you doing another mission?"

"But you are my mission! Class A, indeed. Lady Tsunade gave me a special permit. Searching and finding you is a mission."

"Why I wasn't declared a rogue ninja ?"

"Why we should do that?"

Sasuke stayed silent after Naruko's blunt response, trying to wonder if what she said was extremely stupid or simply honest , or both.

Then he he heard a sound like a storm, and looked to the sky, where he saw something he was pretty sure to be a spaceship.

The android girl knew exactly what to say when the ship appeared. All to trick Sasuke into believing the blue-haired girl was an ally.

"Shoot the bitch and reduce her to ashes!" she screamed towards the skies.

Sasuke stood up from the rock and jumped on top of it.

The inferior part of the ship opened itself em two halves, and a huge chromed silver cannon connected with a tube to the interior of the ship descended through the opening.

Sasuke didn't need to think for two seconds. He pointed his fingers towards the ship and, to the shock of both girls below and even Naruko a giant mass of electricity hit the ship, that teared itself apart.

Sasuke jumped from the rock down the ground below, and he jumped towards the top of the buildings while Shadow Labrys watched with her mouth agape as the ship's pieces fell around her.

Jumping on the side of the wood pole, Sasuke only need one slash of the sword to cut down the ropes tying the blue-haired girl, and one jump to grab her falling body on the air.

She grabbing her forehead, confused, but Sasuke was too much concentrated on her eyes to notice her weird behavior at her "rescue".

Naruko also landed on their side, and happily began to narrate everything.

"Oh you two look so lovely, specially the the falling pieces of that ship destroy everything around you guys!"

The blue-haired girl wasn't concerned with Naruko, and instead was trying to get her two feet back in the ground.

"Ahn, my name is...Yukino. You are?"

Sasuke escaped of his trance, and then said his own name as he let her slip out of his arms.

"Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha?"

"So, Sasuke Uchiha...I didn't know you were so strong".

"You..Heard about me?"

"You are missing Sasuke, of course she heard about you if that Rain headband means anything. There's a bounty for your rescue"

"Yukino" let out a mental scream. She remembered leaving the headband behind when Tobi told her to go and recruit Sasuke. She looked behind and cursed the gods who she would certainly kill in the future for manipulating fate in such a way the headband would fall just behind her.

But then she thought: "Hey, at least I will not need to..."

Sasuke interrupted her thoughts.

"You're a rogue ninja of the Rain, right? The symbol is crossed out" he said, offering it to her, having grabbed it while she was thinking about that unexpected coincidence.

"Well I..."

"Not all rogue ninjas do that. Only those with extreme rancor towards their villages. They did something horrible to you, didn't them?"

Yukino grabbed the headband and tied it around her waist.

"Nothing I would like to talk about. Look Sasuke, I was searching for you because,well..."

"I was in your dreams since you were young?"

"So you felt the same?"

"Yes. Do you know why it's happening?"

"No."

"You know why that robot grabbed you and wanted to kill you?"

"No, not yet".

"What you mean?"

"Well, may I call it instinct, but, if there's no reason for it to go after me for something in the past or present, then the motive will exist. Therefore, the future."

" Well, that's logical".

The two smiled at each other. Yukino was thinking:

 _"Now how I manipulate him into killing the Akatsuki members of this timeline to get the rings for Tobi?_

While Sasuke was thinking:

 _"Is my boner visible?"_

While Naruko was thinking:

 _"Daddy was right! It was going to grow! I think is twelve inches long!"_


	28. Cannibal Before The End

Sasuke Uchiha realized Yukino was looking at his crotch, and smiling.

He blabbed incoherently while giving steps backwards, and then talked something well more coherent:

"Well, your enemies will not disappear if we ignore them. Do you want to search for more clues about their existence?"

Yukino smiled confidently. She knew she was in no danger of her supposed "enemies". _That is useful_ , she thought.

"Nah. If they're from the future, they're destined to fail. But I need to go to a place now. I was doing a black ops mission for the Tsuchikage, will you follow me?"

Sasuke quivered his lips. Yukino put her left hand on his cheek softly, but metaphorically was like she was crushing his head.

Naruko's lips trembled. "Sasuke, you need to go back to our village?"

Yukino titled her head, analyzing the blonde from feet to head.

 _Annoying pest, you should never come here in first place_

"Ignore her Sasuke, you left the village of your own will, right? You don't need to obey their orders. We are free, free to do what we want. You can even refuse to follow me".

To Yukino's surprise, Sasuke grabbed her hands and, with ragged breath, said: "No, I'll go with you. We need to be together. Naruko, go away!If you want me to come back, you will need to fight me! But, I'm gonna warn you, you will die if you do that".

Sasuke's threat shocked Naruko. She felt betrayed and abandoned. How could he left her for some woman he barely knew? That was crazy to her.

Sasuke and Yukino began to walk away. Naruko kept looking at them as they walked away, until finally Sasuke disappeared from her vision.

Nothing seemed to break her out of her stupor, until she heard the sound of metallic feet approaching her from behind.

She turned around and saw the robot from earlier, looking at her with wrath on her eyes.

"Bullshit bullshit! That goddamn boy, he was much more powerful than expected! Where is he?"

Naruko remained silent, not knowing if she would run or fight.

"Hey bitch, I made a question! I know you were with him! Where the hell is Sasuke Uchiha!?"

Naruko raised her hands on a fighting stance. Realizing the hostile nature of her interlocutor, Shadow Labrys smiled. She would love to reduce her to blood and guts. Nobody told her to keep Naruko Uzumaki alive.

Asterius appeared behind the android, roaring in fury.

"So you wanna fight, eh? You will die screaming bitch, and nobody will even remember your name!" screamed Shadow Labrys.

Labrys practically dashed towards Naruko and swung her axe to try to crush the blonde teenager. To her shock, however, she heard no sound of crushing and, in fact, didn't saw Naruko, the girl seemingly vanishing before her eyes.

Suddenly her vision became segmented, and she felt like something was cutting through her skin.

The shadow tried to open her mouth, but her mandible seemingly failed. Her right arm also felt weak.

She turned around, slowly and finally saw Naruto, that had her back to her.

The killer android tried to move towards her, but her leg also felt weak. Naruko slowly walked away while the machine could do nothing but watch. She had been broken.

Naruko walked, walked, and walked. Through, forests, rivers and desert. She thought she would tell everyone she never found Sasuke. Rancor and resentment were in her mind.

When she had to sleep, she slept on the ground. At the middle of the night, she often woke up masturbating with Sasuke on her mind. She hated herself for it.

Finally she saw a little red spot on the horizon. That soon became a giant torching flame. Naruko checked her surroundings. There was no way that was the Leaf, right?

Then she noticed the deformed and destroyed mountain, what used to be the Hokage Monument, completely destroyed. It had been remodeled in a different shape, that she couldn't recognize, but that didn't matter to Naruko. She ran, as fast as she could.

As she approached, she realized the shape the Hokage mountain had been put into was of a giant representation of Tobi.

Finally, no screams were heard. The Leaf had been compacted into a colossal cube of rubble, and who could have possible ran from it didn't bother to scream.

It felt like a dream, if not a nightmare to Naruko. Everything she cared about, everything she still loved after her "daddy" disappeared seemingly for the last time, was past.

She screamed in sadness, the tears running over her face, without realizing she was attracting the attention of the causer of such disaster.

A slender, black-haired teenager, wearing a skimpy armor, descended from the skies towards a point near Naruko.

Her green eyes were empty of emotion. Her expression was calm. She was curious about Naruko. Despite recognizing her headband on her neck, she remembered receiving orders to only destroy the village and reshape the mountain to resemble Tobi. A work that lasted hours as she crudely manipulated her lightning to sculpt the statue.

"Why are you crying so loudly? Don't you feel fear?"

Naruko opened her eyes and looked at the other girl. She seemed so beautiful, but there was something so somber about her, specially considering this moment.

"Fear? Fear of what? I have...no hope. There is nothing...to fear" she said with a hoarse voice.

"Well, then farewell" said the green-eyed girl, floating away from Naruko.

"Wait!" screamed Naruko, making the other girl indeed stop." Who did this?"

She knew very well who did it. She knew Tobi was behind it. But she didn't remember hearing that Tobi had such extraordinary powers.

"Isn't it obvious? Tobi, my lord and lord of the Uchiha".

The empty answer left Naruko without ground.

She stood there, in the emptiness of her situation.

She began to get hungry, and soon began to salivate, smelling the meat of the monster girls cooked on the middle of the rubble.

Naruko slowly approached the burning corposes, and put off the fire using her wind jutsu.

She didn't felt regret or disgust. In fact, she felt nostalgic. Maybe by eating her fellow villagers, she thought, she could preserve their memory through her body.

She began to eat, more and more, not realizing as her animal parts grew in her body, like cat ears or cow horns.

When her hunger was finally satiated, she walked away from the remains of the village.

At first she only hunted animals. She avoided completely other humans and monsters, not desiring other. Soon she attacked those who walked at night, bit a piece of meat, and ran away leaving their dead victim behind. Soon monsters and people avoided those areas, and she had to migrate around the Fire COuntry to obtain the food she desired.

Sometimes she eavesdropped people, and heard a weird talk about existing two masked Uchihas and two Akatsukis, apparently working against each other. It seemed too crazy even for her, and she soon didn't care about hear what the other humans talked about.

But then, one day, she saw a ship in the sky, moving towards to where the Leaf Village and Soul Society where.

Like receiving a breath of new fresh air, Naruko began to ran towards that place.

The desire of vengeance on her heart had awakened. She didn't care how strong Tobi was, she would kill him. Kill him for killing all of her friends.

A secondary thought was then born in her head: maybe she should kill Sasuke too, for abandoning the village.


	29. The Seal Has Been Broken

Naruko Uzumaki walked for days until arriving at the village. She suddenly stopped when she began to hear mechanic sounds, and began to sneak around to avoid being seen. Watching from behind bushes, she noticed an altar being constructed around a piece of dry land that used to be where the village was. And the workers around her, that she thought to be robots, weren't robots at all. They were cyborgs, with sharingans and black hair.

She also noticed several people dressed in black cloaks with red clouds patterns on it. She almost yelled when she saw Kurumu, calmly eating ice cream with some mysterious man with green hair.

She managed to sneak well behind Tobi, with only a few fragile wooden boxes separating one from another, and then attacked, using her wind jutsu to cut through the boxed and presumably through him but , to her shock, Tobi was unscathed, and then she felt a hand grabbing her with force by the neck.

"Naruko Uzumaki. Smart, but not so much. Thought you could sneak on the... Jesus, why are you smelling so badly? Couldn't you have whored herself for a bath?"

"She is wearing animal clothes Kisame. She clearly hasn't seen men of any kind in months. I guess that's what happens to people who have no place to go, right? Anyway, how did you know who I was?"

"Ichigo told me about you".

"He should have also told you you could never touch me. Anyway...Kisame, break her arms and legs".

Kisame did it without questioning. Her screams echoed through the air, but nobody around minded her much.

"Now, Naruko Uzumaki, this is gonna be fun to say. But I have no necessity of killing you. In fact..."

Tobi noticed three shadows appearing in front of his vision. Three shadows, and one of them was wearing a mask like him. Turning around in awe, he screamed at the three people covered in blood like a father to a disobedient child.

"You...How the hell are you three alive? Azrael should have...!"

"Drowned below a sea of papers and bombs, that's what happened to him" said the other Tobi, that had an missing arm. "Nice work you have done there." said the alternate masked man, looking around. "I wished I had done it myself, my dear...Tobi".

Naruko looked at the first masked man in shock. _"That was the Tobi that woman from that day was talking about?"_

"Now, tell me, what are you guys? And why that jackass there have my face!?" said the Kakuzu with Tobi, pointing to the other Kakuzu.

"Urgh. I'm annoyed of you. Hazama, tell your puppet to get rid of them!" said the non-bleeding Tobi.

Hazama clapped his hands. And suddenly the same woman Naruko saw months ago emerged from thin air to attack the bloodied Akatsuki.

Konan threw paper shurikens at her, that exploded, but she flew out of the explosion unharmed, but with lightning-like marks all over her body.

She tried to cut Konan head off with a quick attack, but Tobi touched Konan and she passed over Konan like she they had fused together, only to look around confused, not understand how she missed her target.

The bleeding Kakuzu takes the opportunity to punch her in the head straight to the ground as he jumped on her from behind, and his tentacles penetrated through her back to take her heart.

"You're not much better than us. Konan is wounded and she let your best warrior wounded." said the bleeding Tobi.

"This war isn't won through fairness. You are dumb to come here wounded. You have no allies, I'm sure Azrael finished them off" screamed the other one, angry.

"Why, why do you seek to destroy us? What threat did we represent to you?"

"You would have attacked us first. It's simple like that. Haven't we both attacked the Leaf Village for no reason?".

"I had a very good reason".

"Oh really, so let me hear it."

"I wanted to see everything Kushina love die.."

"Oh yeah, so...What? What stupid reasoning is that? What reason...Good lord, you developed feelings of love for that disgusting being? She is probably taking five different dicks in her pussy right now! She's a whore!"

"Hmmmm..."

"Actually, I understand your ignorance. Minato always seemed to have complete control of the madness. Anyway, it doesn't matter, you will die".

"No, you are refusing to give me an answer. You have a secret, a secret that if someone knew would ruin everything".

"I said you would have attacked fir..."

"No, I would make an Alliance! I fought for my clan, I fought for Akatsuki! You, you people, are fighting for themselves, aren't you!? How many of your allies will you destroy through your plans?"

The future Konan turned her head away.

Bleeding Kakuzu threw the Noel's clone body away. "I don't understand how this thing burned the Leaf one year ago. It's so weak, it went down in one hit".

The other Kakuzu laughed. "That's because the core of it is disintegrating since the moment of his creation. This thing was made of a tree containing the soul of a extremely powerful demigod. The problem is, the demigod was transformed into a tree after dying. So its existence was expected to be temporary. So thank you for disposing of the trash, but the heart you absorbed will likely last maybe some weeks, and isn't much more powerful than your average jounin".

Kakuzu turned back.

"Either way, you may want to attack now. We're certainly going with the objective of killing you people"

Ten grunts were heard the same time.

Past Tobi looked around.

"What's the problem?"

"There's a 90% chance someone like us will die fighting your past self. That's why we sent Azrael, remember? I...don't feel like doing this" said Itachi.

Five minutes passed. The past Kakuzu kept looking around, expecting any attack to counter it.

Finally, Sasori yelled.

"Fine I'll do it myself!"

Sasori pulled out scrolls of his sleeves to summon his puppets.

Deidara smiled. He doubted Sasori had any strategy, he was just in a hurry to finish things.

The five puppets Sasori summoned all had the same humanoid format and model, but had blades on their hands.

Sasori made them fly in the air to hit past Tobi and Konan. Naturally their blades flew past them, but then, just as they were retreating, Sasori made them advance ahead, but they passed through them. Sasori quickly took them all the way back to him, realizing his strategy had failed.

"Nice strategy. But I'm not a dumbass. The Itachi of this universe warned me of it".

Future Tobi turned around to future Itachi and cursed him. "Damn you kid".

"I did the same for you, I warned you of the same thing. Why are your surprised?"

After that, two people suddenly appeared behind past Akatsukis, sweaty as hell. Naruko recognized them.

"Humph, humph, mom, we failed. I only managed to take his arm" said the girl with blue hair towards the other blue-haired older woman.

Sasuke looked at Yukito in confusion. "Wait, what? Why we are here Yukito? I thought these rings would help us in defeating this future Akatsuki you're talking about".

Kakuzu laughed. Both of them. One genuinely nervous, the other being genuinely cruel.

"The rings. The rings, of course. It doesn't matter if we are alive or dead, all it matters is if you get the goddamn rings!" said the bleeding Kakuzu.

Sasuke tried to talk to Yukito, but she suddenly moved in front of him and punched him in the gut.

The bloody Kakuzu didn't even need to hear Tobi giving orders, he already knew what to do. He ran towards Yukito, with the bleeding Tobi and Konan following him from behind.

A blade fell from Yukito's long sleeve to her hand, while the other Tobi and the other Itachi moved to grab her rings before the members of the present time Akatsuki interfered.

Suddenly, there were 5 bodies in front of Yukiko. She moved to attack Kakuzu in the head, releasing her blade and let it fly through his head.

The same didn't happen to the bloody Konan and Tobi, that were touching each other. But then the other Tobi had made himself solid to grab the bleeding one, and the blade went through his forehead, killing him almost instantly.

Kakuzu screamed "damn it" while grabbing his eye. "I'm half-blinded!"

Yukito jumped away and began to cry.

"This is so wrong! This is all wrong! I love him! I don't want his world to be destroyed so we can live in a happy one mom!" she yelled in the direction of the other Konan.

The living Tobi raised his eyebrow, while turning around to see the corpse of the other one. "You did this intentionally!?"

"I know hitting Kakuzu in the head doesn't kill him" said her between tears.

Deidara shook his shoulders. "Well, I was planning to make my personal universe suffer a Big Bang over and over again, but oh well".

"Urgh, we should have gone to before Fugaku was born and killed him! His lineage is a pain the ass in both ways!" yelled Sasori.

Nobody really was lamenting the other Tobi's death. Hazama, however, was slowly planning what to do next while the others discussed.

"We burned thousands, we destroyed two villages, we can't go back on the plan!" insisted Sasori.

"Ok, then fight the boss that is alive then. He said only his Sharingan could make the machine work" said Kisame.

Hazama slowly clapped, interrupting everyone.

"Well boys? What an unfortunate situation, eh? Our boss, the guy who so bravely rescued my from my fate and made me help all of you in your plan to destroy the Multiverse so each and everyone with a ring could create their own world for themselves is dead! And oh, it seems we need someone with a sharingan similar to me to execute the plan, but I doubt this Tobi will help! We're doomed right? Well, I actually have a back-up!"

"What you're talking about, vermin!?" yelled Deidara, already scratching his own fingers out of nervousness.

"What I mean is...Inferno, burn. Everything. Down".

Everybody looked around. Deidara was faster though. A spider bomb was already sneaking behind Hazama while he spoke without interruption for 20 seconds.

And then exploded, at the same time a giant portal opened in the sky and the body of the dead Tobi was covered by a weird darkness.

Kurumu's eyes changed color, from green to purple, and she looked around confused as a opening on the sky began to emanate a red light.

The dead Tobi stood up. A dark aura involved him, like a mist of smoke, and his eyes shined on the middle of the darkness. Finally, his voice was like thunder, striking fear even on Sasori's heart.

"Your. Humans. Are. Nothing. But. Toys. I. Am. The. God. Of. War. I am the nightmare inside your heads. Ragna the Bloodedge destroyed a body, but gods. Are. Immortal. I. Feed. On. Your. Blood. I. Am. Soul. Edge. I am Susanoo!"

The landscape suddenly changed. It was like before, when other universes fused, but much stronger. The universe was becoming chaotic.

Inside the ship the Akatsuki of the future used to travel to the past, Ichigo was still buried inside the tube filled with red liquid. But the chaos that Susanoo imposed over the world was making the glass wall slowly. Crack.


	30. The End of the First Part

The Akatsuki had exhausted their attacks. Structures of sand iron, and fire,water,earth and air jutsus had been sent against the dead Tobi, now seemingly possessed for something that called himself Susanoo. Though incapable of turning intangible thanks to the fact he was manipulating universes to fuse with each other, the entity inside the corpse powered it up in other ways, and he was faster and stronger than ever, and his jutsus were much more powerful than the already at kage-level power he had in life.

Zetsu and Hidan had already been turned into standing torches, and the same fate was only avoided by Konan because she used a paper clone. She turned to her world's Nagato.

"I hope you have an plan, because if Itachi had one he would have told us already."

Nagato was sitting on a wheelchair. He only used his usual machine if he needed to control the clones of a large distance. He released a grunt and used Yahiko's corpse to scream at everybody at once.

"Around my main body maggots!"

Non-verbal sounds of discomfort came out of the Akatsuki's mouths, but nobody disobeyed him. Susanoo, who until that moment was only using long range attacks, thought about approaching, but instead began to prepare a large jutsu himself.

Kurumu watched everything like it was an hallucination. Her last memories involved being alone at a forest and crying after killing a random traveler out of hunger. Now she was watching a battle between people who she didn't knew in a place that was also foreign to her. Where was her daughter and how she did got there?

Suddenly she felt pushed from behind by something, but she turned around and saw nothing. Yet, she heard an voice.

"Hey, follow me to that ship right there. I saw Ichigo inside. You know him, right?"

Kurumu's eyes shined, and she opened her wings and flew to the ship as fast as she could.

The bleeding Akatsuki watched everything with tired eyes.

"Well, so what's the endgame plan of this bastard?" said Kakuzu.

"Well, Deidara mentioned something about destroying universes, so I presume that, like a metal bar you want to be reshaped, we will be melted." said Konan.

Tobi then said.

"If you two could just move five steps to the left, it would clear me and alternate Konan's daughter's path so we could launch our counter to whatever fire jutsu that my alternate timeline's corpse is about to launch".

The other two obeyed without saying words as Tobi and the girl kept doing hand signs.

A black sphere flew out of the Akatsuki's human circle towards the sky, and the ground disintegrated as it gained force.

Susanoo completed his fire jutsu and released it.

"FIre Style: Flaming Cage!"

A invisible barrier formed around the Akatsuki, covering all the sides but the ground, and flames began to fill the space.

Susanoo turned around to the black sphere, who began to push him towards her, but before he could do anything, he felt himself impaled in the chest, by something invisible.

"Ah, bastard!" he exclaimed.

Future Kakuzu yelled.

"Kisame! Fuse with your stupid sword and..." The barrier dissolved because Susanoo's power had dissolved. "Nevermind".

"I didn't saw you approach. How did this happen!?" said the corpse, coughing blood from its mouth.

"Ok, he got stabbed by the invisible man. Hidan, how did you do that without a circle and without hurting yourself?" said Deidara.

"What, me? Dude, that's the shinigami using some crazy shinigami magic to make himself invisible! My back had the same exact opening when he stabbed me back then, you know, in the...'future'".

Suddenly a hand was visible grabbing a cap and throwing it away, and a naked ,bleeding Ichigo on his knees was visible to everyone.

"You are really stupid. You pushed universes in without ever thinking they would contain a way to defeat you. Do you think you are invincible?" said the shinigami.

Both began to get sucked towards the black sphere. The Tobi that was still alive looked in the direction of Nagato for one second, to then jump away from the attraction of the sphere.

Ichigo made no motion to resist as him and the corpse were pulled to the sphere, and after three minutes, completely buried by rocks.

Both future and Konan moved her hands, and paper surrounded the sphere of rock, completely covering it, and as they closed their hands, the paper pressed the sphere.

Then Tobi snapped his fingers, making the paper burn.

Slowly, painfully, the sphere began to melt, parts of it falling on the ground, until it fell like a feather towards the ground.

Nagato breathed with relief. "This was a fool's errand, an unnecessary conquest, but I'm grateful it's over. We don't should have tried to play god".

The ground stopped trembling, and the skies suddenly turned to normal. A human body fell to the ground far away from everyone, a familiar head with white hair hitting it first.

"God hell dammit! Always head first!" exclaimed Ragna the Bloodedge, before going unconscious.

A blonde girl walked calmly between those people and grabbed the cap Ichigo had used to turn invisible, that was flying in the air, and put on her head.

"He was a very courageous man." thought Annabella Chase, as tears came out her eyes, almost mindlessly.

Kurumu was crying, with her left hand covering her face. Ichigo told her he would come back.

Naruko, still on the ground, was in shock and wasn't sure of what happened.

Than, the rocks began to move, but instead of Ichigo as everyone expected, a goat-like creature emerged from it.

The creatures began to move around the rocks, and finally pierced through one with her horns, finding Ichigo underneath.

Then she gargled and spit a giant ball of spit over his body, Finally, she grabbed his body with her mouth and began to jump and run away.

Everybody watched the bizarre scene without moving, surprised, except for future Sasori, Kakuzu, Pain and Konan, who knew exactly what the creature was.

"That is the hollow who we implanted inside Tobi, right?" said Kakuzu.

"She was very resistant. Tobi almost lost control of his body after using her powers of transformation once. I told him to not use her powers anymore" said Sasori.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about? That thing is a girl?" said Hidan, turning around to them along with the others.

Konan rolled her eyes."Did you think we infiltrated the Soul Society back then for fun?"

"I dunno, I killed a lot of them for fun back then" answered the silver-haired maniac.

"Well, anyway, not more our problem. Let's go back to the future. She can play with the corpse as much as she wants. We killed the Ichigo from the future in a way she couldn't play with it anyway." said Kakuzu, walking towards the ship like a criminal getting away with murder.

All Akatsuki began to walk away, except Konan, that looked at her daughter with sadness on her eyes.

"The Uchiha boy. You can take him or you can love him. But you can't have both."

The girl sobbed. She turned Sasuke's body so she could grab his face. She opened his eye and made a hand sign in front of his orbits. She didn't even pay attention to the snake inside his heart, writhing around.

She walked away, along with the other Akatsuki from the future, to the ship, along with the Uchiha cyborgs, who mindlessly obeyed Itachi's voice.

Kurumu, Naruko and the bleeding Akatsuki watched as the ship simply disappeared in thin air, likely returning to the future.

Fugaku glanced at Sasuke for one second, but shook his head and jumped away, with Konan and Kakuzu following him.

Annabeth thought about what to do. She had come there alone because the Oracle told her to come to the "land where the leafs burned, to where supreme evil will return", but what she was really worried about is if she anybody would even believe the reason behind the universe fusions was dead was thanks to people from the future, versions of them from the past, along with her, a succubus and Ichigo Kurosaki, someone who everybody thought to be dead.

She sighed and slowly began to walk away.

Kurumu has turned to Naruko, but the blonde girl was unable to move, the pain from what Kisame had done was still too big. Kurumu then decided to wake up Sasuke, since she didn't want to bother the strange girl with invisibility powers.

She massaged his chest while calling him like when he was a kid.

"Sasuke-cutie, Sasuke-cutie, wake up!"

He opened his eyes, looking at Kurumu like he wanted to murder, but she didn't realize or ignored this.

"Sasuke, Naruko's legs and arms are broken. Can you help me to take her to the nearest village?"

Sasuke stood up quickly, but he didn't do it to help Naruko, at least not immediately. He gave a sucker punch to Kurumu in the belly and opened the zipper of the cat suit she was wearing.

Naruko screamed in panic while Sasuke raped Kurumu's pussy with a grin smile on his face.

Not too far away from there, the same blue-haired girl from before, but five years older., watched everything with a smile.

"That's it stud. Fuck her" she said, licking her lips. "I'm sorry for leaving you before, but this time I will not let you go".


	31. Mother To Your Children

Ichigo woke up in a cave with a weird goat creature looking at him.

At first he was scared, but soon he realized it was a Hollow, that surprisingly even for him made him more calmer. Maybe because it was something he was familiar with.

He looked around and saw the light he was seeing was from a tiny opening on the top of the cave. He quickly deduced that, somehow, the goat creature was allowed to take him to this place. He wondered what exactly happened, specially since he didn't felt any injury or pain at all. The creature hadn't taken him forcibly.

He stood up and began to walk through the entrance. When he reached the outside, he felt an arm around his neck, holding him.

"Don't think of running away before explaining what is that thing you brought."

"Thing? You mean that hollow goat? I never saw it in my life before waking up today".

Ichigo thought about fighting against who was holding him, but he wasn't sure if her(the voice was female) was alone and was unsure about what strategy take.

He could see her arm was not only big, but black.

The woman released him and Ichigo saw someone who seemed vaguely familiar to him...

"Aren't you one of Aizen's hollows?"

"My name is Franceska. That goat creature brought you last night. We thought in killing you two but she acted so friendly towards us that Halibel said to us to put down our swords. We're hiding here,well, we don't mix well with people".

"Hmmm, that only makes me confused. Honestly, I was fighting yesterday a corpse and now I am the middle of a forest with two hollows near me. Feels like my previous life is an hallucination"

"Well, it seems like this to me for 15 years."

"How, how did you people get dragged here? I thought it was only Soul Society and Karakura Town. Hell, I thought you were dead or something".

"I dunno. What does this two places have in common that Soul Society doesn't have with anything else?"

"Aside of me and my friends, I don't know anything else."

A embarrassing silence lasted for five seconds as Ichigo realized what that sentence meant. _Tobi sucked everything it had traces of my spiritual energy to this world._

"Did you people go back to Hueco Mundo after the battle?"

"Yes, but were only there for a few hours before getting sucked here. We were confused at first, but we decided to avoid a confront with the shinigami. We've been drifting for years, but we've decided to live in this cave a few months ago because Halibel got tired of moving".

"Ok. So what you guys do to pass the time?"

"Observing the trees, the animals, training, reading things we buy from the city, masturbating..."

"Don't you feel bored of this?"

"We didn't have many things to do in Las Noches either. You're a human, you weren't raised like us".

"Eh, I guess" said Ichigo, passing his hand over the back of his head.

"I'm not asking you to understand. Relax".

"Well, I could have relaxed if...I defeated Aizen, aren't you angry?"

"You know he betrayed us, right? Is he dead at least?"

"We couldn't do that. He didn't escape though. We put him into a prison."

Franceska looked at Ichigo skeptically, weirding him out.

"What's the problem?"

"The Leaf and the Soul Society were destroyed months ago. Where Aizen was imprisoned?"

Ichigo was vaguely shocked at first. Then the news hit him like a bullet. He looked around, confused. Kurumu hadn't told him a lot of things, but emphasized only one of the Tobis was seemingly a threat. Where exactly were they battling? He tries to remember things he wasn't concentrated about, and he remembers a colossal monument of rubble. Was that the Leaf?

Aizen was more important for the Hollow in front of him, but now Ichigo thought there wasn't Leaf for him to return to. Akatsuki had very probably destroyed it. Were the shinigamis dead too? Had things gotten so bad?

He sat on the ground and let himself fall on his back. He looked at the sky, confused and drained.

Then the goat creature got out of the cave and ran towards Ichigo, licking his face. Ichigo began to smile and even laugh, caressing her head.

"Good girl, good girl".

Ichigo then had a realization: why did he said girl? There was nothing it could indicate the sex of an animal-like hollow like that, unless...

He noticed a crimson line running through the creature's head.

"Nel? Nel is that you?"

Ichigo sat on the ground.

"Nel, what happened to you?"

Franceska was also surprised.

"Wait, is this a coincidence? I thought Nelliel was dead. You are telling me she is this thing?"

Ichigo looked at the creature's empty holes to where the eyes should be.

"I don't know, but only Nel has this crimson spots. And why this thing should care about me so much?"

Water began to drop from the creature's eyes and she began to open her mouth randomly, like she was trying to talk.

"But why she can't turn into her human form? This is illogical" said the black woman.

"I dunno, last time I saw her she was completely healthy. I need to find...a doctor. This has to be some kind of disease."

"Hum, a doctor for Hollows? We had Szayel, but he is probably dead now. You will not easily find a doctor for her though"

Ichigo sighed, while still caressing her head.

"There must be an easy way".

They waited there until Halibel and the rest of her Fracción arrived.

Ichigo turned to them. Halibel seemed neutral at him, her long-haired subordinate seemed pleased at his presence, but Halibel's short-haired subordinate seemed irritated at them.

"Jeez, we will have to feed this bastard now? And where he is gonna make his s..."

Halibel cut her short.

"I doubt he will stay Emilou. I'm sure the boy will want to go to his friends now, away from us".

Ichigo let out a sigh.

"I, I have no friends to go back to. Didn't you heard the Soul Society was destroyed too?"

Halibel raised her eyebrow.

"It was hardly a total massacre. If you're thinking at that statue of rubble to the southeast, it was made after the battle was over. You should really try to search for your shinigami friends."

"Are you bothered by me?"

Halibel opened her mouth and stayed a surprisingly long time looking at Ichigo's form, before stuttering her words.

"N-n-n-no. You can stay."

"What?" said Emilou. "He is an enemy. He probably still want to kill us because we kidnapped that boob monster that didn't stop crying about him".

"The war is over, for more than one decade Emilou. I wished you matured more than your body does, that isn't a lot".

The teenage-looking Hollow let out a growl.

The girls were grabbings bags that they soon opened. Ichigo looked and soon realized they were chocolates and other sweets. He thought about it and realized the Hollows probably had no memory of their previous lives of cooking.

"Want some?" said Halibel, extending a chocolate bar towards Ichigo. Hungry, the human fed on it like an homeless that hadn't eaten in months. Of course, Ichigo's case was much worse.

When he ended, he said to Emilou. "I don't go to the bathroom either. I'm kind of stuck in shinigami form, but I can still pee. And cum".

The girl let out a "urgh" of disgust.

Ichigo then decided to make questions to Halibel.

"So, how you guys make money? Like, what is your work? Prostitution?"

"Stripping." said Halibel.

"Wow, I'm surprised this still exists with the new laws Kushina did".

"The law was nulled as soon as the Leaf was destroyed. Then there was a huge revolt and the Cloud's government decided to go back on it. It seems the women have a taken of a liking to it. The truth is, some men like to cheat, but there are men who can't cross the barrier. That's where we are."

"Even with their women betraying them?"

"It's not betrayal if enforced by law."

"But you said there was a..."

"I said there was a huge revolt. I didn't said it was women".

"Oh...Wow. A lot of men are kind of rapists".

Emilou laughed. "Yeah, because paying a bitch to open her legs is totally rape! Ha!"

Cyan made a sarcastic remark. "Nobody asked for your carnal services, that's why you laugh. There's no big slut-shamer than a ugly girl".

Emilou turned to her with murderous eyes. "You bitch! I bet you suck pedo dick!"

"Shut up Emilou" said Halibel, though she was sure knew an incident like that was diary.

"See? I don't understand how you guys don't get sexual requests!" said the shinigami.

Halibel let out a sigh and, soon as Ichigo blinked, he saw himself before a weird creature that didn't look human at all. He blinked again and Halibel was again visible.

"See? Bestiality isn't legal. Yet. I generally find men. Disgusting. The woman who imposed such law...She is disgusting too. I bet she was immune to it, right?"

Ichigo wasn't afraid to answer.

"Yeah, she was immune."

"The leaders on the top are never willing to sacrifice as much as the soldiers. That's what really disgusts me. I was never degraded by following someone that was stronger than me. All I demand is a fair law between us".

Then she surprised Ichigo by putting her hands on his thighs.

"I need a leader, Ichigo. You don't need to call me a wife. Maybe I'm not even worth the title of concubine. But I need a leader."

She closed her arms around his hips and hugged him. Her Fraccion only watched, but Emilou turned her eyes away in disgust at seeing Ichigo bragging her beloved leader's ass.

Ichigo lowered her shorts and panties, and Halibel put herself on all fours so he could fuck her from behind.

In a few seconds, Halibel was moaning like a bitch while his dick penetrated deep inside her pussy.

"Breed me." she said, between sharp breaths. "Breed me and make me give birth to your babies."

She began to cry unconsciously, though she didn't understood why. It happened every time she thought about babies, and she hated it, but she felt nostalgic thinking about it.

Ichigo grabbed her big black tits, making her return to Earth with a moan.

"Aaaaahhhh! That's it, keep going. I need more, more, more"

Halibel closed her eyes as ecstasy devoured her.


	32. Wet

Ichigo Kurosaki walked with Halibel and her fraccion for months and months, seeking a cure for Nel. Every time some men requested their services, at first he just beat them up and told them to go away. But some didn't get everything at first, and attacked him. Halibel and her subordinates sometimes killed them, but Ichigo them began to do the dirty job, maybe feeling he had to share responsibility.

He also discovered the law that Kushina had imposed over the Fire Country had spread over other nations, and people were equally profiting from it just like Leaf used to.

As soon as Ichigo beat up the first pervert, a woman in her 40s offered herself to belong to Ichigo, to enjoy the same protection. Halibel, to Ichigo's surprise, didn't object ,a group became a squad. A squad became a tribe. A tribe turned into a nation. Some political leaders offered alliances, fearing Ichigo's power. Ichigo only asked he stopped the prostitution law of being used.

And also, with respect also came devotion. Women, monster or human, threw themselves at Ichigo's feet and asked if they could please him in any way. Kurosaki sweat profusely when he finally realized he had created a cult of women around him, only because he was trying to stop some men of taking Halibel. Finally, after months of search, he heard about a ninja doctor of the Waterfall Village that could cure Nel because of her experience with turned to that place. The path towards the village was free of incidents, but soon at he arrived at the gates of the village, that wasn't protected by any walls, three armored giants wearing re-breathers jumped in front of him and his group of followers.

"State your purpose, Ichigo Kurosaki. We know you" said the one at the center.

"Ahn, I'm trying to get a cure for my friend. You see, she's stuck in this weird goat form and can't seem to get out. I heard of a doctor who treat hollows who lives in here. Can she help me?"The brutes turned on each other. Ichigo examined them with his eyes and was unsure if they were completely human. They resembled the guards at the gates of Soul Society a little, their size was inhuman.

Then, the brutes stopped looking at each other and the one at the center said: "You may move in. The treatment will not be for free though. You're gonna have to pay." "Ok. What you want?" Ichigo had no money but his followers would gave it to him. He was sure he could repay them...because most of them wanted his...services."Train our host to be a master of his tailed beast."

Ichigo wanted to bite his tongue. The training he received was no special technique it could be replicated. It was based around some kind of mystical ritual in that Turtle Island. The best chance he had was that the Waterfall and its host had no idea of what the training entailed, allowing him to invent a training method. That, if it didn't work out, would still end with them having an imperfect product at their hands in the end. Ichigo looked at Nel and then at Halibel. The black woman could see the insecurity of his eyes from a galaxy away. She just moved her head up and down, saying for Ichigo to keep going. "Ok. I want to meet him as soon as I can"./

The giant human beast blinked quickly. "Ahn, we can't assure you that your friend will be cured." Ichigo squinted his eyes. Both sides were playing a game of uncertain results. Ichigo thought to himself how that was obvious, since Nel's disease seemed to have no equivalent, but he guessed he had overestimated such doctor out of vain hope. "I can't assure you that your host will be perfect when I'm done with him" he said, mimicking the giant's words. "Yeah, she's kind of undisciplined. When we chose her, she was...more obedient." Ichigo didn't know what to say. This dialogue had taken a harsh turn to be kind of funny. "Well, can I go in? You're kind of...in the way."

"Four people. Four people may follow you. No more. We don't want your followers disrupting our peace" "Does that includes Nel?" "The goat? No." Ichigo did a similar movement to Halibel, that then made a little speech to the women behind her. "Okay, we will obey their orders. Keep distance. Don't invade the village and seek shelter on the forest. The cure of Nel is very important to Ichigo, don't ruin it". Like a bunch of obedient little bitches, the women moved away, while Ichigo, Halibel, Franceska,Emilou and Cyan walked in.

Ichigo and his group were soon received by village elders that, clearly afraid of the shinigami, said he could meet the ninja doctor as soon he was finished with his current patient. Ichigo felt weirdly at home on the waiting room of a clinic. Of course, there was a patient screaming from the doctor's room, but that hardly made him uneasy. Also, Halibel was sucking his neck. he closed his eyes and moaned at it. It was the only contact they had but her mouth was divine. His monstrous dick was erect and scaring women from the other side of the room.

It was like watching an animal walking around. Even if you knew it wasn't going to attack, you felt like the risk of it stepping on you was too big to stay close. Finally, the screams stopped. Minutes later, a middle-aged bald man left the room in a wheelchair. Ichigo could see the bandages on his belly. Whatever was his problem, it was internal. Ichigo and Halibel entered together with Nel. Was then that Ichigo saw the doctor. It seemed to be a 15 or 16 year old girl. Her hair was in pig tails and it was cherry pink.

Ichigo estimated a 90% chance of her being named Sakura or Cherry because of parents without imagination. She turned to them. Her face was stressed, that was weird because Ichigo remembered Yuzu using pigtails when she felt happy. "So, can you show me the patient?" Nel jumped on the examination table, almost like was a dog. The doctor examined her, looking at her ears and eyes. Ichigo waited standing, not knowing what to say. "What's her sickness again?" asked the pink-haired girl. "Ahn, she's supposed to look like a human." said Ichigo. "How she turned into this exactly?" "I don't know. She just appeared in front of me like that". The pink-haired girl turned to Ichigo with murderous eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Your friend is healthy. Her condition isn't medical. But I know how to transfer spirits into objects...or bodies. Want me to make a transplant?" Ichigo was overwhelmed by the new information. Body transplant? Was that possible? "But..." "Her body suffered mutations, I'm almost 100% certain, but like a larva that grows into a butterfly, the metamorphosis is inevitable. I can get a fresh corpse and put her body in. It's gonna take...three hours. It's not me exactly who does that though. Ino can do that because of her clan's spiritual powers. But we need apuncture to do that, and I'm good with needles"

"Ahn, can I see the options?" "Well, of course."The doctor opened a drawer and opened a briefcase full of photos of corpses. To Ichigo's surprise, almost all of the corpses were from curvy, busty women."Rich people only pay for good bodies. I'm suppose you're rich, right?"Ichigo widened his pupils, but then the girl smiled. "Nah, we never did this before with civilian humans, only animals. The council deem this a forbidden jutsu, only to be made with elite soldiers who die of sickness. The brutes who protect the village gates are example of this." Ichigo wasn't exactly surprised, but that didn't explain their massive bodies. "So, which one?"

Ichigo looked at the naked bodies. He wanted one that resembled Nel's adult form the most. He finally found one, a blonde woman with tits of the same size but slightly bigger in height, though the women bizarrely had bifurcated her tongue as part of a grotesque plastic surgery. "Can you correct this?" said Ichigo, pointing at the tongue. "It will take five seconds." said the girl, shining her hand with green chakra. "Well, we will leave Nel with you." said Ichigo, giving a head pat to the hollow goat. "We will have fun". said the pink girl, also proceeding to caress the hollow animal. Ichigo became half-afraid because of the tone of her words.

Ichigo left the clinic with the Arrancar and was guided by a relatively busty jounin to the hotel. In the way he made questions. "So, what you can tell about this medical ninja? She seemed very young." "Sakura is a prodigy. She came here when she was 12, her family not wanting anything with the prostitution of the Leaf. Shinobis were exempt of the law but...the law, already libertine as it was, wasn't implemented as correctly. The Hokage only saw the money going to her pocket." "So she's kind of a rogue ninja?"/pp

"Well, they can't be called rogue since the Leaf was destroyed. The Fire Country was absorbed by the Lightning one, but volume of actual ninja work has been the lowest of all time. We don't would like to give responsibility to that disgusting law, but..."

The silence was awkward. The women clearly didn't knew how to continue. "Crime's numbers become lower when you legalize crime." said Halibel.

"Oh well, I never thought about that." said the kunoichi, agreeing with the hollow. When they arrived at the nearby hotel, the kunoichi asked them, smiling:

"One or two keys?"

Emilou spit on the ground. Franceska rolled her eyes. Cyan didn't say anything, only watching the hot-headed girl. Halibel said it as a straight as she could. "One". Emilou held back in screaming. The kunoichi asked the receptionist for one on the highest floor of the building. She grabbed the key and was going to give it to Ichigo, but when he moved his hand to take it, she moved her arm backwards and grabbed his crotch.

Ichigo moaned. Halibel was surprised but noticed the seductive expression the woman was doing, that then began to rub his penis through his pants. "You're gonna have a good, long night of fun with them, right kid?" she licked her lips. "I hope you stay a long time here training the host. You know, our leader may even give you permanent residence. What about we have some fun, huh? I was a kunoichi of the Leaf and I've always heard about the shinigami 'monster' who fucks little girls. "

She moved to put her mouth in the nearest position possible to Ichigo's ear. "And big girls are even better right?" Ichigo then realized her chest touching his. "Because have this two big pieces of meat for horny dogs like you." She planted a kiss on Ichigo's neck and put the key on Ichigo's left hand. "See you around!" She left as quickly as possible, like a kid running away after stealing oranges. Ichigo stared at nothing, not knowing exactly what to do. He barely felt Halibel pushing him away from curious people, that had watched Anko doing such an explicit act on public.

As soon as the doors of the elevator closed, she went down on him, removing his pants and underwear to then push his penis down her throat. Her mouth was soft like chocolate, and the sounds of her gagging and crying of pain trying to completely swallow that monster gave him even more pleasure than the oral sex alone. He erupted so violently cum came out of her nostrils. Halibel pushed herself away from him, only to receive jets of cum on her face and chest. She was still licking her fingers while Ichigo opened the door to the hotel room.


	33. Training Fuu

Ichigo woke up with feet on his face.

Slowly opening his eyes, he realized the girl in front of him was black. However, two factors immediately made him discard Halibel as the onwer of that feet.

One, Halibel never tried to be dominant towards him. She was the queen, he was the king.

Two, these feet seemed to be too young. Not that Halibel wasn't perfectly shaped, but they looked immature.

Then he looked up and saw the green hair and realized he was feeling Halibel hugging him. It was still pretty dark despite the window being completely opened, what showed it was early. He had slept four hours at best.

"What the hell are you doing?" said Ichigo, his voice still muffled by feet on top of his face.

"My training starts early, duh! Why did you party all night?" said the indignant voice of the teenager on top of him.

 _"Because I don't remember marking an hour for this!"_ thought Ichigo, but he knew the answer don't would benefit him in any way.

"Well, take the feet out of my face to start it!"

The girl jumped out of the table. Was then Ichigo realized she was wearing pajamas. A white one, with little dragonflies all over it.

 _"Did she really come to train or she came directly from her home just to play a prank with me?"_

He got up and went to the bathroom.

Ichigo didn't remember taking a shower alone in months, or any kind of bath at all. Halibel was always taking the opportunity of sticking her fingers up his ass - and then licking them.

When he got out of the bathroom, the girl was beating the ground with her feet, impatient.

"Why did you took so much time?"

Ichigo dismissed the girl but, before he begin to think how to train this girl, a idea illuminated his head.

 _"Did she even tell the leader of this village where she was going?"_

Ichigo knew the movements of an host were often watched by a group of guards all the time.

"Did you tell anybody you were here? I don't want to be accused of kidnapping you" he said, still half-yawning.

Then, to Ichigo's surprise, the girl pulled a scroll from her waist, that he didn't notice before.

The document was long, but Ichigo got the gist of it: he should take her to a cave behind a waterfall at northeast of the village, and don't leave the perimeter of it until the training was complete. The local ANBUs would bring food every night.

Ichigo grabbed her hand and, soon as stepped out of the window, there was a bunch of masked men wearing green masks of youkais from each side.

Silently, Ichigo, the green-haired girl, and the ANBUs moved towards the place where Ichigo should train the host of the Seven Tails.

Reflecting about it, Ichigo thought it was obvious that sooner or later the Waterfall would use the power of the beast for war.

He knew that unless the girl was already much stronger than him, he could stop her, but the thought made him nervous.

As soon they arrived at a certain point in the middle of a grass field, the ANBUs stopped. The leader of them, a man wearing an enenra mask, moved towards Ichigo, while Fuu rubbed her right arm.

"You two can go on from here. Shinigami, you're allowed to do anything with her, except amputation and outright killing. But, of course, you will not do these things, otherwise we will tell Sakura to kill your little friend, and believe us when we tell you aren't quick enough to save your friend once the order is given. Otherwise, you can even help Fuu".

"Help?" repeated Ichigo, confused.

"Ahn, you gget what 'help' means. Just make her learn all the powers that thing have, ok? It's all about self-defense shinigami. Sooner or later, the eight tails will come here and our little village's independence we fought so much to have will be destroyed, and with that our way of life."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm just explaining why we need her to be trained. We're not warmongers. We didn't get the Seven Tails for fun. We aren't doing this for greed. We have no desire to rule the world. We just want to live here, surrounded by waterfalls, forever, or as close to forever".

Ichigo was half-sure of the ANBU's words. He had no choice though. He wondered if in the future the Waterfall wanted an alliance.

He turned to the other teenager and said: "Ok. Let's go. There's a place for us to begin your training."

Fuu obeyed silently, but soon as the ANBUs were outside vision she began to babble at an almost incoherent tone about the village, how boring her life was, asking Ichigo more questions he could answer, and...

"Ohmanthatwasreallyboringnothing everhappensherethere'sguardsfollowingmeallthetimeIspenteveninthebathroomIbetthey're chekcing methepervertsIbettheyhavemymenstruatedbloodtheseeldersIbettheyhavenakedphotosofmebecauselet'sfaceitI'mhotashellI'mthehottesttihngontheentirevillageImeanyoumaysaythere'sgirlswithbiggerboobsandbiggerassesbutlookatmyeyestheyaren'tcuuuuuuuteandaren'tmyabsthebestIknowyouwanttofuckmeeverybodywantstofuckmetheguywhoIlostmyvirginitytowasdyingwhilecummingheyIchigohowmanygirlsdidyoufuckhaveyoueverkilledsomeoneofcourseyoudid..."

Then she said...

"Do you really know how to train me or you are just lying to get your friend cured?"

The question pierced towards Ichigo, that turned his head towards the girl. He gulped.

"Well, to be honest, the training I did can't be used on you".

"Why?"

"Killer Bee didn't taught me anything; I used structures that were on the Turtle Island that the Cloud owns".

"Turtle what?"

"Oh c'mon you have a giant animal inside you and is talking to a shinigami. Don't act surprised".

"Yeah, but, like, an island? Like a temple on the turtle's back?"

"There's an entire forest growing on the turtle's back. It's a real animal, breathing, swimming, and eating".

"Wow, the world is so interesting..."

Ichigo saw Fuu look at the sky, like if she was searching for something.

 _She probably wishes to see the world outside this place._

They arrived at the waterfall indicated.

"So" said Fuu, crossing her arms. "What do you plan to do instead?"

Ichigo thought for one second. He remembered the training in the Turtle Island involved liberating the beast to then defeat her.

But he couldn't make the beast face Fuu directly. Maybe he should do it? But how submit something he couldn't connect himself to?

Ichigo began to reflect about it. He began to think about submission. Soon images of chains went through his mind. Orihime,chained. He forcing his dick down her throat. She desperately trying to not choke. His own child, Kaori, scared of his dick and trying to run away, and him brutally raping her small body while Kushina made Orihime watch...

"Damn, do you get hard when you're confused?" said Fuu, poking Ichigo's bulge with her index finger.

Ichigo jumped away, surprised. He then stared at Fuu for a moment.

He didn't even think if it was logical or not. He was going to rape the Seven Tails.

"Ahn, I had an idea. Try to awaken the Seven Tails. You can do that, right?"

Fuu sighed

"Yeah, but I can't get the complete form." said her, putting her hands on her hips.

"Just do it. Without clothes."

Fuu squeezed her left eye, but obeyed Ichigo.

Her body was a beautiful as Ichigo expected. Not picture-perfect like Halibel, but it was athletic and had that young, immature tone that would make a man fall, if not of lust, of adoration for the cuteness of it. In essence, Fuu was both strong and young-looking.

"Ok, now go into the lake."

"You aren't just making me act like a stripper, are you?"

Her pussy was clearly dripping. If Ichigo fucked her right now, the most probable outcome would be Fuu orgasm. But Ichigo couldn't do what he planned to do like that. He needed something to make her suffer.

"Just go into the water, close your eyes and try to push the Seven Tails out".

Fuu sighed again, but obeyed Ichigo silently.

As soon as she closed her eyes, Ichigo stripped as fast as possible. He had to surprise her.

Red chakra began to flow through the black girl's body, and insect-like wings sprouted from her back.

Fuu opened her mouth to ask for further instructions, but by this point Ichigo was already behind her, naked and erect, and he quickly grabbed her head and pushed underwater. Without any lubrication or preparation, his dick went straight down Fuu's virgin ass.

The girl immediately began to struggle, and in seconds what Ichigo was waiting for happened: the Seven Tails reacted to a threat to her life.

An growing aura of chakra began to form around Fuu's budy, burning Ichigo's hand. The shinigami answered by activating his own chakra cloak, but the Seven Tails managed to push Fuu's head above the water, and the beast was screaming through the teen girl's mouth like an animal, saliva coming out of it in such volume it could drown a baby.

At this point Ichigo's cock began to grow even bigger, beyond normal limits thanks to the Nine Tails' chakra. A giant stomach bulge could be seen growing under Fuu's skin, and the shinigami roared like an animal as he felt pleasure in feeling his cock pressed by the walls of Fuu's anus and intestine.

He came like a jet, making both him and Fuu scream like tortured demons. The Seven Tails stopped resisting, but Ichigo didn't care, his lust was overcoming his rational mind, and he kept fucking Fuu, ramming his cock like an insane man.

Fuu's body slowly transformed back into a humanoid shape, but her body was covered in a yellow-like oil secretion. She felt like awakened from a long night of sleep, bu feeling like she had an iron bar drilling through her anus. She began to moan from pleasure and pain as Ichigo satisfied his libido, but his energy seemingly had no end, and the sun came and go with him still fucking her. His cum had turned the blue lake white after so much fucking and cumming, and the black girl began to get sleepy.

Finally, Ichigo turned her around so he could come in her face, and dragged her to outside the lake so he could piss on her chest, that was already pretty wet with cum mixed with water.

500 meters away from there, an ANBU from the Waterfall shook his head in disgust, and wondered if he should warn the leader of the village that the shinigami had polluted one of the rivers that fed the population.


	34. Waking Up

Ichigo woke up tired. When he raised his head, he saw Fuu bathing on the river. His cum had been washed away, and it was like the last day didn't happen.

He grabbed his clothes and began to dress himself.

"I got it." said Fuu, without looking at him.

"Hmm?" said Ichigo, pulling his pants up.

"I can dominate the Seven Tails now. She's docile. She even talked to me. Said you were horrible and didn't want to face you again".

Ichigo blinked.

"Well, then show me".

Fuu turned around, smiling. First, red chakra covered her body. Then, she turned into something akin to a red humanoid dragon fly, with a dense layer of red chakra surrounding her body.

Then a sudden spiral current wind surrounded her, and the black girl's body expanded as she turned into a giant rhinoceros beetle, with six wings and one giant tail.

The beat of her wings was creating wind, blowing grass and Ichigo's. The shinigami was kind of impressed and then, suddenly, the beast transformed back into a naked Fuu, who fell right on top of Ichigo. He grabbed her with his arms but also fell on his back. The two laughed like two innocent kids playing.

They walked to the village holding each other's hand.

Then the three brutes Ichigo had met before appeared again, jumping out of nowhere. Ichigo wondered why he didn't detect them.

"Congratulations Fuu in completing your training. Our leader desires to see you. This will certainly grantee your promotion to jounin. Are you happy?"

Fuu smiled while separating her hand from Ichigo and adjusting her hair with it. "Yeah big guy, I'm happy. Back to regular training, eh?"

The brute at the center let out a grunt of dissatisfaction.

"Stop moaning. Number 2, take her back home."

Fuu walked towards number 2. Ichigo was kind of confused. There was no signal that guy was number 2 anywhere on his body. He could only suppose Fuu knew him previously.

She turned back to Ichigo and blinked. Ichigo smiled from the side but he was already thinking in Nel. He was kind of worried. Sakura seemed to be trustworthy, but the unforeseen, the unexpected could always happen.

Fuu and number 2 disappeared on a flash.

"Now, shinigami, your friend is recuperating well from her surgery, Sakura desires for your payment to her".

"My payment to her?" asked Ichigo, confused.

"Well, she did a hard work along with Ino shinigami. Don't worry, any monetary cost was already paid for us. I presume it's something, well, manual".

"Manual?"

"Don't worry, I don't think Sakura has a need for a manual servant. You can just go straight to the hospital. Sakura could do it in the clinic, but she said she needed space for cameras. She likes to film complicated surgeries from all angles for motives that I honestly don't understand. I heard your father is a doctor shinigami, did he do something similar?"

"My father doesn't do...didn't do surgeries at home. Honestly, I always found him kind of sketchy. Ah, it doesn't matter now. Show me the way to the hospital".

While he followed the brute, Ichigo thought about his father. Tobi had probably killed him as he really said, but Ichigo was confused: when he did it? He remembered being sucked by Tobi and being attacked in some empty space. When did Tobi kills his father? Did he use time travel?

He remembered the blue-haired girl. What she said before sending her into the future was "do things like he never appeared"? Did she come from a time where Ichigo never appeared? An timeline where Naruko was the host of the Nine Tails? That didn't make sense if she was Kana. No, that girl wasn't his daughter.

Ichigo began to think. A timeline where he never appeared was obviously the most natural. Universes didn't naturally clash into others.

Then there was a second one where he appeared but never disappeared for three years. Thinking about Ichigo wondered if the blue-haired girl wanted to change the past to be like the un-modified one, but the results of that modified timeline were unpleasant to her, so she tried to correct them.

Now he was in the third one. Ichigo realized there must be a different version of the blue-haired girl for each different starting point, or the girl's existence was completely independent of any temporal interference.

What if modifying the past only created a new branch, and she was trying to create new ones to fit it in?

Ichigo shook his head. He had no idea what she was trying to modify. This was useless. Maybe he could contact Ragna. Where the hell did he went?

They arrived at the hospital. The brute didn't follow Ichigo inside, but the receptionist was aware of him and gave the shinigami the directions to the surgery room.

Ichigo was surprised at how much space the surgery room had but, noticing the cameras from all corners but the side where the door was, he wasn't surprised.

Sakura was pushing them away, but turned around when Ichigo entered, and her gasp of surprise was replaced by a smile of satisfaction.

She took her surgical mask off and then pushed her surgery gloves using her teeth. Ichigo was pretty sure that was unsanitary.

Ino Yamanaka was wearing a white nurse outfit, that was suspiciously short.

Nel's new body was on the surgery table, side to side with a small pile of ash and bones, that used to be her hollow body.

Ichigo approached the surgery table while Sakura gave Ino her mask and gloves by putting them in a table along with other surgery tools.

"Well, you arrived just in time". said Sakura. "Three minutes ago, and the sign on the front door would be red. I don't want anybody to break my concentration."

Ichigo didn't remember any sign on the front door. Also, the brute told him the surgery was already done.

He looked at Nel's new body. It was as curvaceous and busty as the photos looked, but he didn't remember the pigtails.

"Did you made her hair? That's unusual".

Ino smiled. "Oh, that was me. That was the hair style of the previous host, you know? She was a girl obsessed with being cute."

Ichigo blinked his eyes.

"What's the story of her body? Now I'm curious."

Sakura answered while looking at the sleeping girl's face. Just now Ichigo noticed she was breathing. It was natural for a human body, but Ichigo didn't remember hollows doing it, so it felt kind of weird.

"Well, it's a girl that committed suicide after her gangster boyfriend died, taking poison, though we have no idea in how she acquired it. She was pregnant too, but she didn't know it yet. It's weird, because we thought we had turned her back to normal by killing her boyfriend."

"What? Did he put her on a genjutsu or something?"

"Well, he was kind of her idol. She imitated him in several ways, including the tattoos and piercings. When he was tortured and his tongue was pierced in two, she did the same willingly. That dependence wore off when he died. He was a human from another world. He crashed his automobile here and we just pierced him into pieces with kunais. The guy was totally powerless, without any special powers aside of fire weapons, we were shocked to discover he had escaped police for decades"

"Decades? How old was he?"

"Well, Miss Arleem Quinzel was wearing a shirt saying 'Daddy's Lil Monster', so you may guess where this is going".

Ichigo let out a sound of disgust in his mouth, but then he remembered Naruko wearing pigtails and calling him daddy while sucking his penis as a child. Then he just felt confused.

"So she was american?"

"Ah yeah, United States. It's a country from another world, right?"

"Yeah". Ichigo couldn't believe he had to explain that when the first universal clash happened when Sakura was probably just a baby.

"There's a city called Gotham just to southwest. It appeared 18 months ago, during the newest clash. The Three Tails had her territory invaded and drove the entire city to madness using her mist. Many criminals and other weird characters ran from the city ran from as it happened. Now it's covered with plant life from top to the bottom. That's from where your friend's vessel came from"

Ichigo was shocked but not that shocked. He knew his imprisonment had lasted a pretty long time, but another clash?

Well, it didn't matter. He had killed Tobi. Dead men can't use anything for anything.

"If the city was destroyed, how you know so much about her?" asked the shinigami.

"Well, a guy called Batman...I'm serious, appeared after we killed Quinzel's boyfriend and donated to us a lot of data about her, and convinced the leader of the village to spare her since she had a mental dependence disorder."

"Huh?"

"She imitates other people very easily, specially if they show dominance over her. That made her good to understand people's motivations but, like a fanboy of a TV shoe, she tended to ignore people's flaws. But I guess she was too dependent on her criminal boyfriend. Without him, it didn't take long for her to eliminate herself".

"Well, guess this completes the cycle" said Ichigo.

"Huh?"

"Her body. It's now dependent on Nel."

Sakura almost moved her lips to answer, but instead ordered Ino to push the surgical items' table from Nel's left side to the to let Ichigo approach Nel. Ichigo walked over slowly, admiring her new body.

Ichigo was looking at Nel's face. He brushed her cheek and smiled. His hands slid down her neck, and then lust took over as he massaged her right breast.

Ichigo was surprised by feeling delicate hands on his crotch. Sakura whispered in his ears.

"It's wrong to touch sleeping girls, you know?"

Ichigo took his hand of Nel's breasts. Sakura walked a few steps back to let Ichigo turn around. She then slowly took off her surgeon shirt, unbuttoning it slowly, culminating in revealing there was nothing under it.

Ino walked towards Ichigo and stripped him. She grabbed his hard dick and gave it a few strokes, but then Sakura interfered.

"Me first Ino. I'm already naked".

Ino released Ichigo's dick, and Sakura sat on her knees to service him.

Sakura swallowed him whole giving him a ball job, but Ichigo was naturally driven by the be Nel's new breasts and decided to finish Sakura faster. He pushed her of his cock by grabbing her head, and Sakura laid on the ground and let Ichigo enter inside her violently, almost trying to crush her pussy into orgasm

"Ah ah ah ah ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha more more more more your cock is drilling inside my pussy! It feels so good eh eh eh eh he he he he I'm gonna..."

Ichigo began to put more force in his strokes. Sakura clenched her teeth.

She tried to push Ichigo away but he hold her arms. Tears began to form in her eyes. She began to buzz in ecstasy and pain. Her pussy was just too weak.

Finally she just screamed out loud, incapable of withholding it, and also feeling her orgasm approach, her tongue lolling out of her mouth.

"AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH YOU'RE DESTROYING IT YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE DESTROYING MY PUSSY AND TURNING INTO MA A STUPID SLUT! I'M GONNNA CUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM!"

Ichigo released her arms, and put his cock out. Ino was still there, a pool of pussy juice on the floor.

The shinigami didn't care about foreplay. He just ripped through her nurse uniform, grabbed her by her legs and pinned her against the wall.

BUt the girl was a virgin, so soon Ichigo had in his arms was a crying, screaming, bleeding girl desperately trying to push him off.

Ichigo bashed her head against the wall, and soon he was copulating with a unconscious nurse bleeding from the back of her head.

He came, but the thrill of sex with an unconscious girl made him go for third time. Ino woke up in the middle, but this time she just moaned, coming weakly as Ichigo flooded her vagina.

Pushing his dick out and pushing Ino on her back over Sakura's flat chest, Ichigo pounded on the blonde ninja girl while molesting her breasts, cumming violently once again.

He thought of going into Ino's ass, but the main course was still on the table. Ichigo went there and grabbed Nel's body, using her throat as pussy while using her pigtails like a steering wheel.

Nel woke up in panic as cum came out of her nostrils, and was still coughing on Ichigo's cum when Ichigo pulled her from the table and put her on her knees over Ino to use her like a bitch.


	35. Patient 015: Day 1

Hinata Hyuuga was very aware of how sexy she looked to everbody around her.

She was peer-pressured, after all, by her own friend Ino, that said she had to attract the "boys" with images instead of words, since she was so shy.

Her father left the village while she was still a baby to avoid the "sexy regime", as Kushina and Mikoto's rule under the Fire Country was called.

Initially he expected far more respect than he received from the Waterfall village. The truth was, they had no desire to challenge the Leaf or the Cloud and said the Hyuuga and other defecting innjas had to lay down and accept passive roles.

As result, from all Hinata's friends, Sakura was the one with best combat abilities because she learned how to create chakra blades to do surgery.

Without a certain boy to obsess over, Hinata was well more closer to her other friends, and Ino's inherent slutty ways contamined each one in their own ways.

It wasn't a few times that Hinata caught Sakura sucking an unconscious patient's penis after surgery, sometimes alongside Ino.

Sakura had lost the count of how many boys with terminal cancer she had sucked out of sperm before dying.

Ino, despite all her sluttiness, however, never had sex with the patients. She tasted with her mouth, but didn't swallow with her vagina.

Was from her the idea of Hinata wearing white-thighighs. Wherever Hinata went now, even the women looked at her legs. A man could have his neck broken and still challenge the pain to see her thighs for one second.

And her breasts were already C cups. Hinata looked at portraits of her female ancestors and realized she was destined to become huge. The clan in-breeding had helped them in more ways than preserve the precious lineage of the Byakugan.

She walked through the corridors wearing a pink nurse uniform that did the bare minimum to avoid exposing her panties. A doctor, maybe in his early 40s, looked in the opposite way just to devour her ass with his eyes.

She reached the door of the surgery room where Sakura was supposed to be. It was actually made for simple surgeries who didn't require much personnel, but Sakura was taking so much time on it that the director said to Hinata to check what was happenning.

As soon as Hinata opened the door, moans and screams could be heard.

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!"

She became afraid at first, but then pushed the door all the way, revealing Ichigo fucking Sakura madly in the pussy. In the background, Ino and the new Nel, who Hinata didn't knew, were sitting against the wall, their bodies covered in semen. They were both sobbing

"More more more more more more more more! Aaaaaaaahhhhh! So goooooood"

More cum spilled on the ground.

Hinata was shocked and appalled. She didn't knew how to react or act. She have seen many dirty things, but never have seen Sakura like that. She looked completely dominated. Her tongue lolling out of her mouth, she looked to be gasping for air.

Ichigo fell on her back, tired. He lost count after his sixth or seventh orgasm.

He saw Hinata looking at him from the other side of the room, but he was too tired to take an interest. He fell asleep.

When Ichigo woke up, he was feeling the light of the sun hits his eyes.

He opened his eyes, and noticed he was wearing white shirt and pants that would be wore by patients. He was sitting in a reclining chair, and there was a little table on his right side with tea.

A hand moved to push the curtains of the window down.

Ichigo noticed a plump ass, covered by black panties. The women with black hair in front of him wore no pants or skirt.

She turned to him, revealing her red eyes, though Ichigo noticed they were no Sharingan eyes. Her doctor's coat was unbuttoned, revealing a black bra containing a pair of medium-sized breasts.

She sat on a chair in front of a table located between her and Ichigo, whose surface was covered in paper, pills, packaging of medicines and medical instruments.

Her voice was cold and serious.

"Good to see you awake Ichigo Kurosaki. It's nice to see you awake. Also, nice morning wood. Do you feel something for me?"

Ichigo covered his crotch.

"That's useless Ichigo. You can't hide who you are."

"What am I?"

"A monster."

"Look, I just want to leave it with Nel."

"Really. You don't wanna fuck me? You don't wanna fuck every female on this hospital, on this village, on this world?"

"Nonononononon no!"

Kurenai began to masturbate.

"You want it. Say it!"

"No!"

"You want to fuck them!"

"No!"

"Haven't you realized!? That's your entire purpose in life! Fuck!"

"No, it's not! I didn't always do that!"

"But now it is!"

"Whyyyyyyyy!?" said Ichigo, crying while extremely erect.

Ichigo tried to stop himself. He thought about everything happened since he went to this world, since him and Kushina were on that bathroom, to all the rape, pissing and bondage, all the monsters he fucked. This couldn't be him. He never had sex before coming to this world. Never a girlfriend. He had a suspicion in the back of his mind that Orihime liked him in a romantic way but he didn't thought about that, not yet.

Coming to this place had transformed him.

Then Ichigo remembered a certain person.

But Kurenai had already pushed his weak hands asides, lowered his shorts and was sucking him.

That broke Ichigo's concentration, making him move his hands to push Kurenai further down, until she was feeling his testicles' scent.

He went back and forth, making her gag and cry.

Ichigo then came on her throat, making her stomach expand just from the quantity of the cum.

Ichigo's penis came out with a pop, and Kurenai spent the next minutes vomiting cum on the ground.

"Keep going" said a sobbing Kurenai, her mascara destroyed by her tears. "You monster".

Ichigo pushed Kurenai onto her stomach, and instinctively slapped her ass.

The shinigami lowered her sunk his his fingers on her cheeks and penetrated her.

Kurenai gasped. Her body stretched to accommodate his penis. His hands reached to touch her nipples.

Moans and gasps, until he came. So much her womb expanded. She looked pregnant. Of nine months.

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ha ha ha ha ha ah AAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHH you're killing me killing me killing me you monster with a monster dick! I'm going stuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupid!" she said, as she lolled her tongue out of her mouth and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Ichigo took his dick out and grabbed Kurenai by the head. Pulling her up, he than violently threw her head down the ground. Then he proceeded to fuck her ass.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHH!" creamed Kurenai, completely swallowed by pain. Her ass was bleeding at each thrust, but that didn't stop Ichigo.

This time the cum explosion was so powerful it went through her entire digestive tract and made her vomit cum from her throat on the floor. Kurenai had turned into a bleeding, screaming, orgasmic, remains of a woman. And when she thought Ichigo was finished, she saw a stream of yellow cover her as soon as she raised her head.

Kurenai kept coughing cum for some seconds.

"I need to do more tea".

Ichigo finally stopped being "on". Seeing what he did, he almost felt depressed. But Kurenai crawled towards him and began to lick cum off his dick.

"Your spiritual energy level and chakra level are off the charts..." she said before licking it one more time. "And the Nine Tails is casting a passive genjutsu on everybody who does as much as stay near you. You could break a girl's fingers and she would still love you."

"No, you shut up! Kushina was manipulating me! She was using a genjutsu to control me in doing these things! That's how I raped Orihime, put her in a basement when she got pregnant and then raped our daughter after she became big enough! It was Kushina, 100% her!"

"Really? What is your proof?"

"A video! A video of her recording the first time we and Orihime had sex! I could see her fingers!"

"She was a previous vessel of the Nine Tails. Have you ever thought she knew of something else?"

"Like what?"

"Like how stop Orihime of going after her? Or you think stopping being the host makes you stop receiving the powers of one?"

The realization crushed Ichigo's mind. He screamed in despair.

Kurenai was dismissive of him.

"Just drink your tea."


	36. Pacific Life

Ichigo was given a house on the outskirts of the village to live by the leader of the Waterfall.

His followers soon accumulated around him and, with the village hostile to them, Ichigo did something he expected make his followers reject him and try to live their lives elsewhere: he told them to become prostitutes to pay for their own houses.

At first, Ichigo thought he finally got rid of the cult around him. But then the following day a group of women returned with some money and delivered it to Halibel. It was well beyond the necessary to buy food for everyone in the group and Ichigo's associates. Halibel decided to keep it and, after feeding themselves, the women left.

Things repeated in the same sequence for several weeks: groups of women who followed Ichigo returned, gave money to Halibel, and then disappeared again.

The money quickly accumulated, and Halibel resolved to talk with Ichigo one day when she was still sitting over him.

"I will use the money to buy a house for them to service clients. Are you okay with that?"

"You mean prostitution?"

"They're already prostituting themselves. It's the only life they know. At least as long you are close they will be safe of thieves".

Ichigo reluctantly agreed.

One of these days, when he was practicing fighting with the blade against Halibel, Hinata approached. Ichigo was aware of her, but didn't know what the intentions of a Hyuuga could be with him. The memories of Hiashi were distant, but he remembered him being very hostile.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-hello. You are the shinigami right?"

Ichigo looked at his own clothes, half-ironically.

"There's not a lot of one these days. What do you want?"

Hinata stuttered for a time that seemed to be bigger than the time between the birth of the Universe.

Halibel decided to help her.

"Sit on your knees".

Hinata obeyed.

Ichigo walked towards her, and Halibel lowered his pants and boxers.

Hinata reluctantly grabbed his soft dick and began to masturbate it.

"Lick it" said Halibel. Hinata obeyed her.

*Lick, lick, lick, lick, lick, lick, lick, lick, lick, lick, lick*

"Now suck".

"Hmimi hmm hmmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm"

Hinata took his dick out of her mouth to take a look. She was actually scared of his size.

"Keep going".

"Hmimi hmm hmmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm"

"That's it. Swallow it. Taste it. You like it, right? The taste of it?"

"Y-y-y-y-yes?"

"Do you want him to feel good?"

"Yes."

"Make his dick taste your breasts".

Hinata lifted her shirt, revealing her white bra. Halibel unsnapped it and lowered it, but Hinata quickly covered the nipples with her hands.

Ichigo laid on the grass, and Halibel made Hinata slowly bend her body until her chest touched his penis.

"M-m-m-m-my chest is-is-is-is to-to-to-touching your thing..."

"Does it feels hot Hinata?"

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-es!"

"So massage it. Go up and is gonna feel very nice."

Hinata did as Halibel instructed. She felt like her chest was about to explode.

Ichigo just moaned with his eyes closed.

halibel whispered in her ears.

"Reassure him it's everything okay...That he can do it on your breasts..."

Hinata repeated it perfectly, and added something of her own

"Ichigo, it's okay...Cum it on my breasts...Cover it with your dick milk...I want to feel it cover it completely...I need it so much, I want to AH!"

In that moment, a spray of cum hit Hinata right in the chin, to then fall over her breasts. Several other jets followed, and her breasts were covered into a thick volume of manly fluid as the girl gasped, impressed by the violence and volume of the discharge...

"So...much..cum...The smell is so intense..."

Hinata felt going wet. And then she felt feminine fingers rub her pussy.

"Lay on the ground. I want to lick your breasts." said Halibel with conviction.

The Hyuuga girl obeyed the hollow.

Halibel grabbed a little of Ichigo's cum with her finger and shoved it deeper in Hinata's wet pussy.

She kept licking and sucking Hinata's breasts for several minutes, while penetrating her with one index finger.. Ichigo sat on the grass and watched the Hyuuga heir moan.

"Hmm hmmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmmm hmmmm ahhh ahhh ahhhh ahhh ah hmmm AHHHH AHHH AHHH UMMMMMM AHHH UMMMM AHHHH UMMM AHHHH!"

As Hinata became more wet, so did her voice. Halibel decided to put a second finger.

"PLEASE STOP this! Is too far..."

"What is too far?" asked the hollow.

"Your...fingers...inside...my..."

Halibel put a third one.

"NO PLEASE! I'm not like that!"

"Not like what?"

"i'm not a...I'm not a hmmmm..."

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

She squirted on Halibel's hands.

Ichigo was now erect. Very erect. He grabbed Hinata by the legs in the middle of her trashing, pulled her up and sticked his dick in.

"No you can't!" said the busty Hyuuga girl. "It is still..."

As Ichigo inserted his dick, Hinatas eyes rolled around.

"No, stop, I'm still tooo ah ah hah hah hah hah ha hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah ha hah hah hah ha hah hah ha hah hah ha hah hah hah ha hah ah hah ah hah ha ha ha ha ah hah hah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ah ha ha ha I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN!"

Ichigo felt her pussy trying to squeeze cum out of his thing while spasming, but he resisted and just kept going, making Hinata complain.

"No it hurts it hurts it hurts umm ummm umm ummm umm ummm ummm ummm umm ummm ummm ummm ummm ummmm ummmm ummm ummm ummm ummm ummmm ummm ummmm ummm ummmm ummmu mmm ummm ummm mummmm muuuuuu ummmmm muuuuuu muuuuu!"

Ichigo moaned while coming inside her. His cum leaked out of her pussy, running down her body.

After that, he pushed his dick out and Halibel proceeded to lick everything leaking out of Hinata's pussy.

The girl, ashamed and humiliated, grabbed her clothes and left.

She still took a look at Halibel cleaning Ichigo's dick before leaving. Her pussy throbbed at that.

Ichigo and Halibel resumed training and when they were so sweaty they couldn't keep going, they went to the river to take a bath.

Not much sex happened there. Just Ichigo playing with Halibel's breasts, making the black girl smile.

"Soon there will be a child sucking on them" said the Hollow.

"I guess that's the part where someone makes a joke about I being a child" said Ichigo.

Halibel kissed him while hugging his arms and said after:

"As long you're a good father, you can be a kid".

They returned to the house for dinner.

While the girls ate, Ichigo couldn't stop thinking of covering their food with dick milk.

After they washed their dishes, the girls stripped themselves down to their underwear, and began to take long turns sucking Ichigo's dick.

Then Ichigo inserted his dick inside Cyan, making her moan until she came.

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!"

Then Ichigo inserted his dick inside Franceska, making her moan until she came.

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!"

Emilou was considerately more aggressive.

"That's it you dirty filthy shinigami son of a bitch you love that don't you, you filthy bastard! You love masturbating your dick with my pussy, you need it! You keep doing with these bitches but you can't sleep before doing me aren't you! That it's, make me, make, make, BABY JUICE, BABY JUICE, BABY JUICE!"

Ichigo felt actually tired after that, but was then that Nel put her tongue inside his ass.

He squirmed and moaned while stimulated him back to hardness.

Ichigo came on Nel's hair and finally fell unconscious.

As the girls hugged him, Ichigo felt in heaven.


	37. Pacific Life Interrupted

During the next weeks, Ichigo and company lived peaceful lives.

Nel was the first one to get visibly pregnant, but Ichigo was half-scared. Her belly seemed to grow at a faster rate than expected. It had something to do with her resurrected body?

So, one of these days, after eating his breakfast, Ichigo let her to rest in the bed.

Was when he was going to watch TV with the other girls, it happened.

An arrow flew through a window and hit right the wall ahead of Ichigo, passing right in front of him.

Halibel showed no mercy. In five seconds she had jumped through the windows and in ten there was a young girl frozen in a block of ice, with the exception of her face, struggling to get free, right on the front of Ichigo's house.

What Halibel had imprisoned, was a tall, beautiful, skinny copper-colored teenage girl with black hair.

"Begin to talk or I'm gonna eat you alive" said Halibel, touching the girl with the tip of her blade.

"I'm just a messenger. I'm sorry if it looked like an assassination. There's a scroll attached to the arrow."

Ichigo puts his head out of the window while grabbing the scroll.

"Hey, Halibel, there was a scroll attached to it." said the shinigami.

Halibel turned to the girl.

"I can't let you go just because that's true".

The girl sighed.

Ichigo read the scroll in front of the girl, Halibel, and the others on the front yard.

" _I know of your crimes against women, shinigami. I know that there is foolish women who follow you despite your pedophilic, misogynistic and urophilic ways_ ".

"Urophilic?" asked Emilou

"Drinking piss". said Franceska.

"You never did that with me" said Emilou, apparently complaining.

Ichigo shook his head.

" _So meet me in the forest to the east. Let's see how powerful you're against me. If I don't see you in seven days, your slaves will die horribly, and then I will kill you at the height of your despair_ ".

Halibel turned to the frozen girl.

"Tell me who you work for."

"And tell this man a clue to how fight my master? Never!"

Halibel thanked herself for buying a ball gag. It was used mostly so Emilou and Ichigo could play master and slave, but now it would be used to silence this girl's screams.

The girl offered no resistance as Halibel made her ice melt. Emilou ripped her clothes and screamed "rape the bitch!"

Ichigo never felt so excited to copulate with a girl on his life. The fact she tried to strike him fatally and she clearly hated him made his dick as hard as rock.

He quickly discovered she was a virgin as her pussy bled like an open wound, and tears were running down like a river, while she mumbled about her lost virginity.

""Hrughlghrhglhkrgghhlorjghgherhdjhgklhlrtlghlhltlhltlhltlhltglhlgljhltljhl urhglhhrhhljlrthurghlghurglhlrghhlglg!"

He came on her.

"Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

And again.

"Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Again.

"Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

And again.

"Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

There was no end to his cum. When he began to feel tired, the Nine Tails began to give him chakra and soon there was a giant fox pinning and fucking a tall copper-colored girl while salivating like an animal.

"Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Orgasms ravaged the girl's body more and more. Until she finally succumbed to madness and lust, finally leg locking the shinigami beast, her tongue lolling out of her mouth and her eyes rolling out.

"Makle agl babgly igln mgle! Makle agl babgly ihln mgle! Makgle mgle KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM!"

Ichigo transformed back and, Halibel interrogated her after taking off her ball gag.

"What is your name?"

"Zoë Nightshade".

"What is the name of your master?"

"My mistress used to be called Artemis, the goddess of hunting. But now, after him..."

She began to masturbate while looking at Ichigo.

"You know who this Artemis is?" asked Halibel to Ichigo.

"No, but...I think I saw her father. He...sacrificed his life for me. Funny, I thought she was a myth, but I don't would be surprised with myths at this point".

Reduced to a sex toy, Zoë pleaded for Ichigo to not challenge her.

"Please master, Artemis is too smart, too cunning for you. It's for the best if you don't challen..."

Ichigo put his hands on her lips.

"You don't need to worry about this. Halibel, take care of her."

"Sure. But she isn't the goddess of hunting? Are you sure you want to go the forest during the night?"

"I don't think arrows will kill me. Her power is of no concern. You stay there taking care of Nel and..Zoë".

"This bitch is gonna be eating my shit like it was chocolate cake by the end of the night don't worry" said Emilou, scaring everyone else, including the ex-servant of Artemis.

Halibel hugged him. Cyan hugged him and lick his neck, creeping Ichigo out. Emilou tried to pretend she didn't care, crossing arms and looking away. Ichigo hugged her anyway.

Ichigo walked to the east with the girls waving away while Zoe barked sadly.

He was pissing at a tree three hours later.

No signal of Artemis at all.

If Ichigo remembered well, Artemis transformed a man into an animal just because he said he loved her after seeing her naked. She was a misandrist, and yet was accusing him of being a misogynistic.

 _"Some gods are really_ _hypocritical_ " thought the shinigami.

Ichigo kept walking until he heard sounds, then he noticed a faint light coming from a nearby cave. He recognized a voice.

Anko. The ninja girl from the time he brought Nel to the clinic.

He walked to see her, a group of sleeping bird girls, a bunch of dogs and three weird individuals along with Anko that seemed to be human.

"Oh, Ichigo, nice to see you!"

"Anko?"

"Hey, it's birthday time! Big boy Kiba here it's 15 and it's having his first baby boy! Or girl!"

The blue-haired bird girl that was on the left of Kiba cheered when Anko said that.

"Yeah yeah, younglings!"

Her childlish voice tone startled Ichigo.

"She is old enough to reproduce?" he said, looking at her flat chest.

An older woman with face paint who seemed to be Kiba's mom talked.

"C'mon boy, didn't you never see those bird girls? They're dumb and childish and have small breasts. And also lay one egg by month. Perfect for breeding."

"Yah! Papi is a retard!"

Icihgo shook his head.

"So? Wanna party or what?" asked Anko.

"Party?"

Anko grabbed his crotch.

"Yeah, party, you monster".

Kiba's mom smiled at that.

"Hmm, nice thing you have there shinigami. And now looking at you you're pretty handsome. Do you wanna breed with us?"

"Breed?"

"We need stronger genes in our family. You can call this obsession, but once you see a method, why don't replicate it? We're mating Kiba with this bird girls. His kids will grow up fast and soon we will can construct a little shinobi village all by ourselves."

"What happened to your husband?" Ichigo was beginning to get afraid this people were affiliated with Artemis.

"He kind of ran off when Kiba was small. I guess having six kids was a scary thought for him".

Ichigo sighed in relief.

"Tell me, did you see a beautiful woman, with brown hair, that seemed to hate men, around here?"

"Oh, you mean that virgin whore Artemis?"

Ichigo was surprised but not shocked.

"I said her to get out when she mentioned she wanted her minions to be chaste. I said to her there is no point in hunting if you aren't trying to feed a family. She got angry but I think she restrained herself because I was a woman. That bitch is the most obnoxious feminist I've ever seen. How the hell is father's day to her?"

Ichigo almost laughed, then moaned when Anko put her mouth around his dick.

Hana and Tsume approached Ichigo with hungry eyes, and soon Ichigo was taking turns between three adult women's mouths.

Then Anko took off her coat, lifted up her fishnet vest and swallowed his erect dick with her breasts.

With saliva being used as lubricant, Ichigo soon saw himself in heaven, and a violent explosion of cum hit Anko in the chin.

Hana and Tsume pushed her on her back and Ichigo took off his pants so he could penetrate her missionary style.

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ha ah ah ah ah ah ah ha ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ha ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah

The two canine girls licked his neck while he pounded his penis like a dog against Anko's pussy.

He also could hear Papi moaning, and by what he saw in the corner of his eye she was riding Kiba.

Then they stripped themselves and Ichigo mated with them while the other licked him like a dog.

Ichigo felt like he was mating not with women, but succubus needing cum to feed themselves.

First, Kiba's mom moved her back to him while they were doing it doggystyle.

"Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm!"

Tsume grabbed his cum, but didn't swallow. Instead, she just kept fingering it inside. She was really obsessed with the idea of breeding stronger Inuzuka children as she said she was.

Kanna, otherwise, ride him cowgirl style.

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah va ah ah ah ah ah ah va ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah va ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah

Ichigo looked at the bird girl who Kiba was copulating with.

"Humn Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum!"

She moaned and cried in pleasure from mating with the dog boy.

"You're deep inside Papi! Papi loves it! Ah ah ah!"

Tsume noticed it and talked to her son.

"Hey son! Do you wanna double-team this bird bitch?"

Papi looked at Ichigo, and then looked at his giant erection.

Kiba smiled.

"Yeah, let's make this bitch scream!"

Ichigo approached Papi and, for good measure, gave a slap in her tight ass.

*Slap*

"Hey, c'mon dude! I know you can do it more! Make her cry!"

*Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap*

Tears were spilling from Papi's eyes like rivers.

"Papi's behind hurts!"

Then Ichigo inserted his dick and she screamed out loud.

"Ah! It hurts! It hurts It hurts! It hurts! It hurts It hurts! It hurts! It hurts It hurts! It hurts! It hurts It hurts! It hurts! It hurts It hurts! It hurts! It hurts It hurts! It hurts! It hurts It hurts! It hurts! It hurts It hurts! It hurts! It hurts It hurts! It hurts! It hurts It hurts! It hurts! It hurts It hurts! It hurts! It hurts It hurts!

The shinigami noticed Kiba barely moved, though he had a grin on his face. Was her pussy and the knowledge she was being ravaged anally enough?

Ichigo and Kiba both moaned as they came inside the bird girl.

Papi can't do anything but moan as well, an involuntary orgasm running through her body.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Ichigo took dick out too her anus red and swollen.

This drove him again to penetrate her out of an animal fury.

He came, but did it again.

"Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn!"

And again.

"Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn!"

And again.

"Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn!"

Anko finally pushed him out of Papi and exposed her own asshole.

"C'mon jackass, she is practically a loli! My ass is so much better!"

Ichigo didn't care about the insult. He just made Anko scream with his cock.

"Stop, it's too much! Too muuuuuuuuch!"

And scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And scream.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

He comes inside her.

Anko was knocked out. Ichigo pulled himself out of her ass. It was just as destroyed as Papi.

Hana and Tsume walked towards him, but it was not for sex this time.

They brought a cushion to support his head and kissed him in each cheek.

"Sleep well, daddy".


	38. Nightmare

Ichigo woke up in a silent cave.

He had a hell of a hard-on and Anko was wearing no pants, so soon he was penetrating her while she was unconscious.

After cumming inside her, and miraculously not waking her, Ichigo felt like pissing, so he decided to go to the nearest river.

He was still afraid of meeting a goddess, but the lack of any signals was making him relax. Maybe Artemis saw what Halibel did to her subordinate and made her afraid? Ichigo knew greek gods weren't above cowardice.

After pissing on the river, he heard a laugh coming from behind a tree.

He noticed it, put his dick in and followed the voice.

However, the author behind it didn't seemed to care, and Ichigo was staring at a blonde teenage girl in seconds.

"You..."

"Nice dick you have there. But why are you pissing in public? What kind of freak sleeps in the forest?"

"Who are you? Who you work for?"

"Look at my neck and not at my face you will easily discover champ."

Ichigo did look at her neck. And at her teenage breasts. She was a Sand Ninja.

"You don't should be here, specially wearing that headband around your neck. If one waterfall ninja see you..."

"I'm here for the chuunin exam idiot. I have documents, be sure of it"

"Oh".

"But what about you giving some cum? I've always wanted to surprise my father with a stranger baby, but no guy is willing to fuck me without a condom".

That fired alarms on Ichigo's mind. Who was this blonde girl?

Temari suddenly grabbed his hands and puts them on her breasts.

"C'mon stud, just fire your hot cum on me! You will never see me again, I promise!"

Ichigo's problem was maybe he wanted that again. He scratched his head.

"Strip".

He didn't want foreplay. There was an increasing sense of danger running through his neck. Like there was a serial killer hidden behind one of these trees ready to kill them, and it wasn't Artemis.

Temari was perfect. Perfect. Some men would say she was too muscular, but for Ichigo was spectacular. The fact she was naked on the outside wasn't bad for him too.

"On your knees".

Temari obeyed, but teased him.

"Oh, you're one of these kind of guys, huh? Getting off in the humiliation, huh?"

"Just suck my...you know. C'mon".

"Hmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm"

Temari took his dick out of her mouth and checked on its wetness while rubbing it.

"yeah, nice and clean. Stick that sword in, stud" she said, laying on her back.

Ichigo's heart beat like a bomb waiting to explode. Like he needed to kill Temari, or escape from her. She was beautiful and young, and also a deadly temptation. Hr grabbed her breasts with force and just gave in.

And again

And again.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Again.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

And again.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Both were panting at the end.

Five feet away from them, a redhead boy watched, with zero sexual interest. But he saw things with the eye of a predator thinking on future food.

"My sister...a nephew...I never thought, of that, huh... Maybe I should let them live. If father will not like that..."

Ichigo fell on Temari and slept.

And was there, on the arms of a teenage girl that was technically half his age, that he saw her.

In his dreams. Oh, she was horrible.

The loner shinobi from hell, the harbinger of the apocalypse. A lonely woman with all the powers of the underworld at her command.

A half-hollow, half-beast shell of a woman. Wherever she passed, day turned into night, the flowers burned.

She specially disliked the small, and innocent things.

Earth in her path is left scorched.

Ichigo didn't knew from where she came from, but he knew he somehow had unleashed her.

And her terror would only grow closer as a small redhead child would grow into Kushina.

Ichigo woke up with Temari masturbating. Probably looking at his body. He couldn't know, his ees were half-closed

She came.

Ichigo's eyes completely opened. He stood on his two feet and grabbed his pants.

"You should go away. Stranger, remember? You don't want to know me".

Temari looked at him sadly.

"You must be married, eh?"

Ichigo's teeth hit his lips. He knew ninjas needed to read people, but he never thought that could have personal uses.

"You don't need to worry about this. Goodbye".

She blew a kiss towards him and walked away.

Ichigo spent long minutes thinking about his dream. It was too much vivid, too much real.

He sat on the side of a tree and just waited for Artemis' ambush.

Without realizing, he fell asleep.

In his dreams, Temari groaned like an animal as Ichigo entered her.

And then began to swear as he began to go back and forth.

"Motherfucker motherfucker motherfucker motherfucker motherfucker motherfucker motherfucker motherfucker motherfucker motherfucker motherfucker motherfucker motherfucker motherfucker motherfucker motherfucker motherfucker motherfucker motherfucker motherfucker motherfucker motherfucker

AH AH AH AH AH!"

Ichigo came on Temari with a groan.

"Goddamit, you're a monster, waterfall boy." said Temari, examining her gaping anus with her fingers.

Ichigo panted. "You make me hard enough".

"Hah, can't say I don't like when men say that."

Ichigo wore his pants and looked at the fruits of his work. Anko and Temari laid at the ground, destroyed and ashamed.

Then he grabbed and his zanpaktou, and made them scream in a different way.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

"Stop stop stop stop stop please please please please please!"

Their blood covered his body. He smiled. Their cold corpses, their destroyed flesh, was exposed to the sun. His humanity lost. He truly had become a monster.

Ichigo woke up from this nightmare heavily sweating. He never had someone like that one.

He tried to walk around to dissipate his thoughts, but the sound of an animal howling alerted Ichigo to the danger.

Ichigo looked at the sky and couldn't believe in what he was seeing. There was some kind of furry creature, pink but partially covered with red fur, flying around. Her head looked like a fox, if a fox had her skin removed. Her eyes were blue, and her wings resembled the of a bat. Its size was large enough Ichigo could tell it could carry at least three people at the same time.

And Ichigo was thinking that because he could see two people on its back, but it was hard to distinguish their exact forms. Either way, the creature recognized him, and began to descend towards the large piece of plain land from the other side of the river.

"Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn!"

Images of mating with Anko on his dream went through Ichigo's mind, blinding his vision and obscuring the sounds of the outside.

The giant, twisted, beast landed on the ground like it was a feather. Ichigo had to admit at least it was trained. Was then he saw two people jumping from the back of the beast. He recognized both. One was the blue-haired girl. The other seemed familiar, but...

"Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn Humn!"

Ichigo put his hands on his ears. Why he was feeling like that?

Ichigo looked at what seemed to be Sasuke. Seemed to be because his skin looked to be cracking, and both his eyes and his hair had spots of green all over it.

The girl made a three-point landing, while licking her tongue. Ichigo was pretty sure she didn't want him in any other way than chopped like meat.

"Ok, you are here. What's up? And what's your name anyway?"

"My name isn't important. What is important is to me to rip off some of your flesh. And no, I'm not gonna tell you why."

"So, you. Well, I presume you're not here to fight fairly. What happened to Sasuke?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter. You're gonna die, why it matters what happens to him?"

"You're very stupid if you think you can defeat me". said Ichigo.

"Stop, it's too much! Too muuuuuuuuch!"

They weren't stopping. Maybe they never would stop. Ichigo's dick throbbed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

Ichigo noticed claws appearing on her hands.

"You're the fool Ichigo Kurosaki. I don't know what gave you godlike power, but it is of no importance when I will make you heart leave your chest. Believe me, I'm a far better warrior than you think of. I will not fail in defeating you".

A small ball of crystal came from above, and began to float between her claws.

"Now, prepare yourself for the extraction, shinigami. Also, by the way, you don't think I'm planning to defeat you physically, are you?"

Ichigo fell on his knees as the genjutsu overwhelmed him.

The last sounds of reality he heard as he found himself surrounded by naked women was the blue-haired girl laughing.


	39. Waking Up 2

Ichigo woke up in a noisy cave.

It was dark, there was no light, but he could hear women screaming and bodies touching him.

It was such a pandemonium he wished he was still sleeping.

He felt like he had fought the blue-haired girl years ago. That was a very long dream.

Tired of telling people to shut up or stay calm, he tried to go to sleep.

Slowly, but surely, the women stopped screaming, and Ichigo finally managed to sleep.

When he woke up, there was a redhead girl sucking him. Ichigo had accepted there was always going to be a female pervert in his life to do this.

Without big formalities, he asked her name. She pulled the dick out of her mouth to answer.

"Karin."

"Keep sucking."

"Nah, you can fuck me now. I was waiting for you to wake up".

She turned around.

Ichigo penetrated her.

He noticed women masturbating around them, but that didn't interrupt his rhytm.

Ichigo ran a train on these women until he was tired to move.

He didn't knew why he was on that place, but there was women, everywhere, so it felt good for him.

Interestingly, outside of Karin, none of the women seemed to know their own names or their own pasts. In a way, it felt like him and the redhead woman were the only real people on this world.

He walked through that place for what seemed to be thousands of years, stopping to fuck one girl sometimes, until one day he felt a hand on his shoulder. She seemed to be in her 20s, had orange hair like him, purple eyes, and was very busty.

Ichigo didn't ask who she was. He never felt like asking what each woman was except for Karin who he meet from time to time.

It was like they were always there. In his mind.

The woman looked at him with pity, but nevertheless put his hand on her pubic area.

"Have sex with me, Ichigo Kurosaki".

The woman almost cried as Ichigo began to suck at her breasts, but it didn't seemed to be pain or real discomfort, as she moaned in pleasure at the same time.

She laid on the ground where Ichigo pressed his body against her.

Ichigo felt something weird about that whole behavior, but no other women in his life felt so nice to touch and penetrate. It like she was made of his favorite food.

When he came, a sudden wave of clarity went through his mind, like everything was good on the world.

Was when he realized he was no longer inside a dark cave, naked along thousand of women.

He was naked yes, but laying over a metallic table inside a room with silver walls.

He sat on the bed, and realized he was surrounded by Ragna, Noel, Makoto and the girl on his dreams, still crying.

"He, he is free now. Now, please, make it worth it" said the orange-haired girl.

"Who, who is she? Ragna, what happened?"

Ragna gulped. Ichigo watched as he struggled to give an answer, probably because he was already deducing what happened inside Ichigo's mind.

"She's, ahn, Alex. She's a succubus and invaded your dreams to wake you up...through sex. When we found you were asleep in a forest..for years. During that time, that blue-haired bitch is destroying the world and assimilating even more universes inside this one. We counted and there's already 65 universes fused into this one. But, considering she stopped doing it three months ago, I think she will not do it anymore."

"Ok...Can we call her by some codename? There's a lot of girls with blue hair on this world..."

"Not that much" whispered Alexis on the ground.

"Hmm?" asked Ichigo.

Ragna explained.

"Dude, did you hear 'destroy' coming from my lips? She commands some kind of creature that burns everything in its path and then sucks it inside. She is drinking this planet like a milkshake, and fusing new universes inside it when she find it hard to find food to feed the creature. All beast hosts, armies, even gods fell. We went after you because we crossed any better possibility out of the list."

"Ok. Where is she?"

"Well, can you dress yourself first?" said Ragna, as Tager appeared and threw a folded shirt and pants to the shingami. With a boxer between them.

"Ah, ok."

Ichigo dressed himself.

"So, what is this place?" the shinigami said, noticing the cameras aorund the room where he was.

"A scientific military base. The person in command here is a 'friend of mine', Kokonoe. She is very smart...and very aggressive."

"How she came here?"

"Even my original world was dragged here Ichigo."

"Oh, ok."

They walked to Kokonoe's room, where Tager served tea to the four.

Kokonoe was sitting on her chair while looking at the computer's monitor. She didn't seem to care to turn to them.

"Well bastards, the situation is as it follows. This base flies so I can get you pretty close to the blue bitch not called Mai..."

"Mai?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh god". said Tager.

"Can we settle on a name for that cumslut so I don't need to clarify we aren't talking about Mai!?" screamed Kokonoe.

Makoto patted Ichigo's shoulder and whispered in his ears. "Mai is our friend".

"Oh, ok."

"Azure!" suggested Noel.

Kokonoe screamed through the microphone in front of her. "To all bastards still living and working inside this base, from now the blue-haired cumslut that isn't Mai will be called Azure".

"So, what's the plan?" asked Ichigo, while sipping on a cup of tea.

"The plan? Well, how soon you can be ready to fight?" asked Kokonoe.

"Three days, maybe. I feel kind of weak but I think I just need to stretch my muscles."

"Good. In three days I will to get you closer as possible to Azure so you can cut her down. I'm gonna be making preparations for the battle."

"Preparations?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh, you think you're fighting alone? I managed to get a lot of voluntaries. Don't worry, you're not gonna die alone."

"Don't be so negative". said Tager.

"I'm very positive Tager. Very positive that, even if we win, we will still have to repopulate a wasteland down there."

"Down?" asked the shinigami.

"Oh god Makoto, take him out there. Show him how the planet is, give him a hand job, do anything, urgh!"

Makoto grabbed Ichigo's hand. "C'mon big boy, let's have some fun!"

Makoto brought Ichigo to a place with a glass window where he could see world outside.

It was a sunny day, so Ichigo quickly noticed the dry land and the fact they were likely hundreds of meter in the air.

"Is this some kind of airship?"

"Floating military base. The organization me and Kokonoe worked for had several of these. There are others floating around. We're basically trying to preserve life the best way we can, but let's be honest, we are well past the point where we can survive on our own now Azure's monster stopped bringing in new universes. We need to to kill that thing and build a civilization around it. At least that's Kokonoe's plan?"

Ichigo was surprised. How a civilization could be build around a monster's corpse?

"Is that thing big?"

"It's colossal. It has the size of several skyscrapers. And it's big in width too. It has several powers of several lifeforms. However, it doesn't seem to have shinigami powers, so we're hoping you can defeat it using that sword of yours."

Ichigo scratched his head. Azure said she needed him to complete the "receipt". How the monster couldn't have shinigami powers?

"There's no other shinigamis left?"

"Oh, we wished. They all disappeared without a trace. We suspect Azure keeps them as prisoners somewhere, but searching for them proved to be pointless."

Ichigo couls only think of one place where Azure could safely hide all of them.

"It's inside the creature".

Makoto blinked her eyes. "Nah, you're just guessing".

"That monster is very powerful, right? What better place to put the shinigamis than inside it?"

"Why not just destroy them?"

"Maybe Azure want them alive?"

"For what purpose?"

"For what purpose she does anything?"

Makoto let out a sigh. "Ok, maybe you're right. In three days we will discover it anyway. Even if we have to die and ask God after we die where the shinigamis are."

Makoto mentioned God, but Ichigo could only think of the Soul King. He had heard of it, but never saw him. Considering how all the worlds seemed to have differentes afterlives, Ichigo wasn't sure what would happen if they died at all.

Makoto was grabbing his dick, so he stopped thinking about that.

He lowered his pants so Makoto could suck him directly. She seemed to be experienced, and glided her nails along his testicles to stimulate them.

Ichigo came on her mouth, and Makoto stayed locked to his penis so she could swallow everything.

When she had completely cleaned him, she took off her coat, lowered her shorts put herself on fours and waited for Ichigo.

As he penetrated her, she took his hands to her boobs.

Ichigo had one single, ferocious orgasm, but as his laziness post-sex began to dominate his body, Makoto dressed herself and pushed him up with her arms.

"C'mon, there's a dinner waiting for us. You just woke up, why are you sleeping again?

Ichigo pushed his pants up and tried to zip them, but Makoto was already dragging him through the corridors, and he had to hold his pants with his free hand.

When they arrived at the dinner room the door opened automatically, and Ichigo felt a sensation of shock running through his body. It was like a little kid finding herself surrounded by sweets.

There was dozens of girls there, dozen. Young, mature, children.

Kurosaki's dirty brain wanted to couplate with them. He was fighting with his rational one, that told him only to have dinner and rest.

Then Ichigo heard a familiar voice.

"Mr. Kurosaki, you woke up, oh my god I was so worried" said a pink-haired girl running towards. It was Moka Akashiya.

She grabbed Ichigo's hands, and without realizing Ichigo accepted it, letting his pants fall.

His erect penis was now exposed to the fresh air.

Ichigo, however, remained paralyzed, his eyes locked on Moka.

"Mr. Kurosaki, are you okay?" asked the innocent vampire girl.


	40. Outlived Their Sexiness

Ichigo was penetrating Moka Akashiya in the ass in front of a crowd of women really trying hard to not masturbate because they were in public.

Moka didn't show any resistance, but covered her face with her hands. She was excited and embarrassed.

Kokonoe was watching that from a monitor, and almost was going to masturbate when she realized Tager was still on the room, though not looking at her.

"Don't you have anything else to do?"

"Ahn, actually no. But I can stand outside the door if you want privacy."

"Would you dare to watch me masturbate Tager? You never seemed to me like one of these guys".

Tager stuttered his words, shocked by the accusation, but decided to leave. It wasn't his intention anyway to make Kokonoe uncomfortable. Or angry.

As soon he left by the door, he saw Noel and Ragna talking, but it wasn't exactly Noel.

"You must understand the consequences." said the blonde girl.

"Yeah yeah, people have kids together, and kids may not belong in either world".

"We don't know what happens if we reverse the process. It was never tried, never attempted".

"Look, there's a core world, right? This one. The kids will remain on the ninja world. That's where they will born. Does this answer satisfies you?"

"Kanna will never see her mother again, is that what you want?"

"Oh please stop with that sentimental shit Mu."

"And Ichigo? Do you think he will survive the extraction of the beast?"

"If you're so worried about that guy, who can't even deduce he had sex with his own daughter, why you don't go to the dinner room now? I'm already hearing the moans".

She lowered her head. "You don't need to be so mean".

"I just don't live in Ichigo's world Mu. In the end, you are just concerned about him. But I am a man, and to me he is just another guy".

Ragna began to walk away, passing by Tager.

"Yo red demon. If you want to have dinner, I hope you don't use that big room where the girls are. Something may fall on your food".

In the dinner room, Ichigo had just climaxed inside Moka's ass.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Normally this would be the moment where someone rational would tell Ichigo and Moka to leave the room, but nothing but sex-addled minds, younger or older, inhabited that room right now. And the first one daring to approach was one of Moka's friends, the snow fairy Mizore.

She walked towards in a timid way, and fell on her knees, her legs trembling at the idea if being penetrated by Ichigo's dick.

Ichigo walked towards her after taking his dick out of Moka's ass. Mizore began to suck him timidly, but was then that Ruby pushed her dick in.

"C'mon you freaking bitch suck it like these Popsicles you love! Make him feel good! It's what bitches are made for!"

Mizore choked, gagged and cried on Ichigo's dick. When Ichigo was hard again, Ruby pushed her down and ripped her clothes so Ichigo could penetrated her.

Ichigo kept staring at the witch while he penetrated Mizore. Ruby's lips moved, and Ichigo managed to read them: "Destroy her pussy".

That triggered him to go more quickly, until Mizore turned into a trashing, climaxing piece of meat on the ground. But Ichigo didn't cum.

Ruby then pushed Yukari on him, forcing her to suck. When Ichigo then tried tried to penetrate her in the pussy, Yukari tried to run, but Ruby used her magic to tie her arms and hands. Deafening screams of pleasure and pain were then heard.

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!

Sisters Akua, Kokoa and Kahlua then took turns sucking Ichigo's dick, than laid on top of each other so Ichigo could take turns penetrating their pussies.

He came on each one of them.

There were still dozens of monster girls for Ichigo to go through. By the time he was over, it was 3 at the morning and Kokonoe had fell asleep after climaxing again.

When Ichigo woke up, he felt reinvigorated, but he noticed someone was absent. The girl with orange hair, the succubus named Alex. He wondered why.

Ichigo wandered around the airship, searching for her, until he heard a whisper behind the wall.

"You should really try to talk to him".

"Grandma, no!"

"He's your father, he deserves to know you're alive".

"He is...gross. He have sex with kids, he doesn't care if he rapes, he is utterly disgusting!"

"He loves you".

"He has no idea who I am, to him I am just another piece of meat!"

"But you're a pretty piece of succubus meat."

"Stop with that succubus talk grandma Ageha!"

The last world shocked Ichigo to his core. Grandma? Ageha, mother of Kurumu, was Alex's grandma?

Ichigo moved around so he could reach the door to the succubus' room. When it opened, he entered and saw both Ageha and Alexa only wearing bra and panties on top of the same bed.

"Urgh, get out! We don't need you here!" yelled the younger girl.

"Hello Mister Kurosaki, you know me, right?" said the old woman.

Ichigo stayed silent, that made Kanna nervous, but Ageha kept smiling. Then he broke the silence.

"You know where Kurumu is Ageha?"

The mature woman lowered her head. "Sadly, no. I can only assume she is dead but, I don't think I should say this just before you go fighting that blue-haired girl."

"And Kanna?"

"Azure killed her". Ageha said without hesitation.

Kanna didn't react.

Ichigo thought in ripping apart Ageha's lie, but then realized he himself didn't want to face the truth.

Tager appeared behind Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, Kokonoe wants to talk with you now."

"Why did you color your hair orange?" suddenly asked the shinigami to the young succubus.

Kanna gulped

"Grandma told me you are happy as the colors you dress yourself with".

Ichigo looked at Kanna with sadness on his eyes and left.

As he became more distant, he could still hear the succubus talking.

"I can't believe he didn't try to mate with me!"

"Oh granny, c'mon".

Ichigo followed Tager.

When he entered the control room, Kokonoe opened her mouth.

"Thank you for impregnating every woman on the ship who isn't a succubus, Noel or me. No, seriously, those bitches are thirsty, now they can relax for the final battle. However...Ok, let's be fast. Ichigo, something landed on this airship's top three hours ago. Can you use your sword?"

Kokonoe looked upwards.

Ichigo titled his head. Then he looked upward, took his zanpaktou off his back and slashed the ceiling.

A woman around her 20s, with brown hair and a quiver on her back, beautiful as the full moon, fell on that room. Without one leg.

"Curse you shinigami! Hunters, destroy this ship!"

Ichigo heard several little noises, followed by red alerts. Kokonoe cursed herself.

"What the hell. How they are piercing through the structure? What ammunition do these women's soldiers have? Missiles?"

"Our arrows are better than every weapon made by man!" screamed Artemis.

The ship quickly began to spin. Angry, Ichigo grabbed Artemis by the neck and jumped outside. To the air outside through the hole in the ceiling, that is.

If there was an ever more unique method of taking someone's virginity than being raped by a shinigami possessed by the Nine Tails while falling, nobody knows to this day.

Artemis' womb was filled with red cum and Ichigo's back was pierced with arrows launched by Artemis' hunters mid-air by the time they reach the ground.

Helped by his incredible regeneration, Nine Tails' Ichigo kept raping Artemis' mangled body as both of their bodies regenerated on the ground.

When hours later, the hunters arrived still very much injured to try to repel him, he pushed them away.

The rape lasted 24 hours, and during those 24 hours Artemis' cursed her fate. Seeking revenge at any cost against these so-called misogynistic pig had been worthless.

In the horizon's, Azure's monster, a four-legged reptile blue abomination walked through the wasteland, where it was raining.

After overflowing Artemis' pussy with his rage, Ichigo's transformation was undone, and he fell over her breasts.

An other airship approached where Ichigo and the women were. It landed near Ichigo and its door opened so an astounded Annabelle Chase could run towards Ichigo, surrounded by crying hunters, lamenting the loss of their goddess' virginity.

"What the hell? Ichigo, are you...Artemis? Are you, are you goddamn serious? That's why you guys jumped from our airship on Kokonoe's? To seek revenge? That thing is gonna destroy our lives and you worry about what one men did?"

Artemis didn't answer. She was too depressed to answer.

Ichigo stood up..and promptly stepped on Artemis' beautiful face.

"Are you satisfied now!? With the pain you have caused? I never knew you and you still hate me this way you bitch!"

"Daddy, please..."

The people there turned around. A bleeding Kanna had walked from the wreckage of Kokonoe's airship, limping from one leg.

Ichigo turned to her. Quickly he ran towards her and held her on his arms.

"Kanna, please, don't do that. I'm okay."

"You, you knew it. Since when?"

"When you called Ageha grandma".

"You like to spy on girls too daddy?"

Both giggled. Kanna caressed Ichigo's cheek.

"Daddy, don't worry about what happened inside Azure's genjutsu. I did it because we need you. No matter the cost. I still love you, even if you're a disgusting pervert".

Ichigo laughed.

"I'm gonna live daddy. Destroy Azure. She's the reason why we lost mommy. She took her away from me. She took you away from us."

"It's a promise".

Ichigo put Kanna's body on the ground and turned to the reptilian monster on the horizon, still unaware of his presence.

"I don't know where you are Azure, but you're not gonna see the end of this day".


	41. Actually Raising Naruko

**Author's Note:** Brendon Tarrant. You know, I needed to justify why it's named like that for months.

* * *

Then Ichigo launched a big Getsuga Tensou towards that giant blue monster thousands of meters away.

The wave cut through the monster, and the heat generated made the creature explode

The creature naturally screamed as it exploded, though not so much scream as expected of something it would be dying, begging for life, praying for some impossible miracle, because it was not dying it all. No reason to be begging, no reason to be praying.

Was then Ichigo saw a blue spot quickly move towards him, he took a defensive stance why he was sure it would be Azure. There was no one else, not on this desert.

And was indeed her. Busty, quick, and malevolent. She stopped at a few hundred of meter of Ichigo. Her eyes shined with arrogance. Her body moving with defiance. Her hands, advanced towards Ichigo's position. The harbinger of a lonely apocalypse had arrived.

"Oh, you escaped from my genjutsu."

Ichigo grunted the following words.

"You."

She saw Artemis' raped body and giggled. She didn't felt any pity for someone who she thought to be Ichigo's newest victim

"So, came here to kill me? Did that bitch on the ground serving as an warm-up for what depraved things you wish to do to me?"

Ichigo didn't change his focus to Artemis. He didn't wish to be distracted. He was sure she feared him, that she had no idea on how truly defeating him. Any minimial distraction would be a portal to her victory.

"Yes. And no".

Azure brushed her cheek with her fingers for a moment, and then turned around, surprisingly giving her back to Ichigo.

"Well, I'm not interested in killing you so, tell me, what would be the purpose for me in fighting you?".

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. But, this time, there were no words, only pure violence.

Then he launched a second giant Getsuga Tenshou that she quickly dodged, and went to hit the monster a second time.

"Your monster will die."

Azure laughed. Laughed like an adult like the absurd words of a child, product of the child's ignorance of the true circumstances of the world.

"Stupid fool, no matter how much you do it, it's useless! Everybody around you will starve to death while that creature regenerates of all of your attacks!"

As if proving her words, the monster slowly began to regenerate and pieces of an elastic blue material began to emerge from each piece, running towards the other, connecting the monster together.

Ichigo had no idea of what to do.

"Why, why you're doing this?"

"Why, it isn't obvious? I absorbed all these worlds' energy with one purpose: creating one, shiny new universe, an utopia for only Sasuke and myself! Without your stupid penis in it! A world where Sasuke will be king and a rapist maggot like you will be...well, nothing!"

"Why?" asked Ichigo.

"How dare you even ask this question, you son of a bitch that got involved in a 47 woman orgy just yesterday! When around you, every other men becomes unattractive to women! You ruined mankind! Since when you entered this world, that was supposed to be for Sasuke, you took all the girls that should have loved him, even his own mother! And you treated them like meat, drive only and only only by your carnal lust! By destroying these worlds, I will be freeing them from you!"

"Even if that was true, don't would make Sasuke only the same kind as me?"

"How dare you, how dare you, how dare you! He's much kinder, much more honest, much better than you! He would appreciate his subjects and the life of pleasure it would be given to him!"

"How do you know?"

"I love him you dumb bugshit! I've watched Sasuke for much more time you've been alive! Pieces of crap like you can't even understand!"

"You're delusional!" said Annabelle.

"Am I? Bitch, soon I will be reality!"

Azure began to make hand signs.

Rat, ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake, horse, goat, monkey, rooster, dog, pig.

 **Ninja Art: Destruction of All Things.**

A blue wave was released from the giant creature's body. As it expanded, a second one began to emerge, but this one seemingly destroyed everything in its path.

Quickly, Ichigo ran towards Azure to kill her but, as his sword pierced her chest, a blue liquid emerged from it and melted Ichigo's zanpakutou, to his shock.

Azure laughed.

"Useless, Ichigo Kurosaki, useless. I am greater than you."

Annoyed and out of options, Ichigo activated his tailed beast form and tried to cut or at least pierce through Azure, but all his attacks dissolved in contact.

As the world disintegrated around him, the shinigami cried like a beast.

"Hoooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

Soon there was just him, Azure, the giant monster...and Noel and Ragna on the empty space. The two siblings seemed to be immune to Azure's power.

Ragna was shaking Noel, who was bleeding from the forehead, to wake up.

"Noel, she is gonna destroy everything! Wake up!"

The blonde girl slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes turned blue.

"I know what to do".

The girl turned to Ichigo, still howling, impotent at his own powerlessness.

As she observed him, Ichigo's body began to mutate, white bones growing around and from inside his body, and his growling became more and more feral.

"What are you doing?" asked Ragna.

"It's not the shinigami power that the girl with blue hair must fear. It's the Hollows. "

A red ball of energy began to grow at Ichigo's mouth, and finally a giant red beam drilled through the emptiness until it pierced the blue mass.

A white spot began to spread through the blue mass, making the blue-haired girl yell.

"Noel Vermillion, you idiot! You have ruined everything and for what? Hollows are parasitic, predatory creatures! Their corruption will only create a decadent world! You are stupid stupid stupid stupid! Yet, you all failed to defeat me! You will pay for this! I'll see you in..."

As she said that, the white mass expanded, and finally engulfed all four.

Ichigo lost consciousness. When he woke up, he was hearing a baby crying.

He raised his head. He looked at the baby crying, his body enveloped by a piece of cloth.

He was in the middle of a white, desert-like field, that reminded Ichigo of Hueco Mundo.

Grabbing the child, and holding to his chest, Ichigo walked, not knowing how to feed the child, until he found ruins and entered inside an empty house.

He put the baby on an empty crib, grabbed a knife from the kitchen, and, emotionless, pierced through his own fingers.

The baby fed on his blood.

When the night fell, the baby fell asleep.

Ichigo walked around, seeking for any signal of civilization nearby, until he saw a blonde black woman walking without direction, and without bra.

Ichigo walked towards her. She cried in emotion, and ran towards him.

Ichigo hugged Halibel back, and asked the inevitable question.

"Our baby?"

Halibel took his hands towards her breasts. Ichigo could feel the milk inside.

"That bastard...She pierced through my womb. She took our baby from us. It's not dead Ichigo. She just opened my womb and stole it, along with the others. She sealed them on a scroll. I managed to live, others saved us, but...You were lost, I sank into despair. Then I heard news someone had found and awakened you, I was so happy. But now, this...I'm keeping my breasts wet all this time, only for you and the baby."

Ichigo was curious about why Azure would have done even that, but he had more urgent matters.

"Halibel, I found a baby in the desert. Can you feed it?"

Halibel was surprised, but soon was she feeding and caressing a baby that was not her own like it was.

"Do you know who her parents are?"

"No, I just woke up in this new world and she was crying by my side."

"Just, like that? Weird."

"Well, this world is weird by nature, right? I think the blue-haired girl fused everything in one unique, stable world."

"Why?"

Ichigo thought about what to say to Halibel. He himself couldn't understand her motives, how explain them to someone else?

"I think she has an ideal to follow. And she wants it to be realized, no matter what."

Ichigo left the home at day to hunt nearby animals. When their lust grew too much for mutual masturbation to satisfy them, Ichigo fucked Halibel in the ass, since they had no birth control and they decided they didn't want another kid until the baby was big enough to hunt with Ichigo.

Was one of these days, while the kid was feeding on her, that Halibel asked.

"Do you have any name for her? She is your daughter, you should name her."

Ichigo thought about it. Noticing the girl's blonde hair and blue eyes, a figure of the past appeared on his mind.

"Naruko. Let's name her Naruko."

Halibel brushed blonde hair with her hand.

"Naruko. Naruko Kurosaki".


	42. Controlled Desire

**Author's Note:** Brendon "Idaho" Tarrant. Ghosts are just hallucinations.

* * *

"Ahh yes! Your cum is so hot inside my ass! Keep it inside Ichigo! Ahh!"

Ichigo and Halibel were having another late night fun. They kept doing anal sex and did't even think of doing vaginal at all.

Naruko was now 17, almost 18 months old. She was already able to walk, but not talk.

Their moment of shared pleasure was interrupted by some mysterious creature saying the words "cum".

Ichigo pulled out of Halibel, reaching the conclusion both should investigate the weird phenomenon. They checked the entire house, room by room until go to their sleeping room, where the baby, awake in the middle of night, was saying "cum" over and over again.

Halibel giggled, but Ichigo was kind of apprehensive.

"Do you think we should keep doing it in front of her? It could be bad for her".

Halibel laid on the ground and spread her ass to Ichigo.

"We decide what is good and bad. We're the only people here. And you know my ass is good, right?"

Driven by his lust and without any possible societal rules to stop him, Ichigo anally penetrated Halibel again.

The moans and screams lasted an entire night.

When Ichigo woke up, the girl was feeding on Halibel again. Noticing the little girl's butt, Ichigo grabbed it.

"She has a big butt for her age, I think".

"Well, my milk has to go somewhere."

Ichigo suddenly opened his palm so he could spank his own adopted daughter, but he reminded himself that she was too young to understand at all why she would be spanked. Specially in an erotic way.

He decided to dress himself and go hunting.

After hunting a particular challenging animal for miles, Ichigo found grass and noticed a big stone blocking a river that went in the direction of the city ruins where he lived, but allowing a different flux to a completely different direction. Not understanding what happened, he destroyed the stone, and the water of the river began to flow towards the ruins where he, Halibel, and Naruko lived.

Ichigo came back home, ate, fucked Halibel, and didn't think much of the water until next day, when he saw arriving at the city, filling a big empty channel on the street.

Halibel noticed the water, and brought the girl with her so they could bathe on it. She striped, and also took the child's clothes off.

Ichigo's cock hardened against his pants seeing both girls naked, but Halibel remembered him of his duties.

"Hunting first, eating later, daddy".

Ichigo was ruthless towards his victims, driven by the need to fuck Halibel. This time, he returned with a big animal before the sun hit its peak on the sky.

He had the pleasure of watching a naked Halibel dirty herself with the blood of a corpse. Of course he licked it off. Halibel did that intentionally.

He saw also didn't care about possibly impregnating her, neither did she, for the first time in months. Like animals, they mated on the ground, grunting at each other.

They fucked until they passed out, and Ichigo's dreams were filled with ladies covered in male milk.

When he woke up, however, he found himself alone.

He walked between the ruins, returned home, but didn't found Halibel or Naruko.

Frustrated, he concluded Halibel was playing with him, and waited on their bed for her return.

He heard the sounds of steps and went to the door, but there Halibel wasn't.

Instead, Ichigo recognized a familiar face. Nanao Ise, lieutenant of the Eight Division.

Ichigo was shocked.

He approached Nanao, who seemed to be examining the ground.

"Hey, Ise, it's you right? Lieutenant of that lazy guy?"

She turned to him and, to Ichigo's shock, began to open her shinigami robe.

Ichigo's unrestrained lust drove him to lick, suck and bite her nipples, making Nanao moan.

He put her on the ground and ripped her clothes and panties off, and screaming like an animal fucked Nanao on the ground, as she grunted in pain.

"Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm!"

After coming on her pussy, Ichigo turned her around and fucked her in the ass.

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah

He came several times and passed out again.

When he woke up, was with Halibel feet on his face.

"Hey, did you masturbate alone right here?"

Ichigo, still half asleep, negated that.

"No, I...Didn't you saw nobody else around here? No girl?"

"Ichigo, the water you drank gave you hallucinations. There's nobody else around here. Just me, you and the kid."

Ichigo was confused. He could swear he saw Nanao. Then again, she didn't say a word. Had he really dreamed of having sex with a girl that he had never any proximity with? Well, Nanao was cute, but...

He played with Naruko while thinking that, if that was a weird dream, at least it was very pleasant. Raping girls was very pleasant.

In fact, Ichigo desired more girls. Small girls, defenseless girls. Halibel's body was hot, but he needed...

Ichigo took off the shorts he was wearing. He began to masturbate in front of his own child.

The kid stopped and looked confused at him. She approached, and was hit with cum on her face as Ichigo moaned in pleasure.

When he came out of his climax dimension, Halibel was staring him from the door.

They sat on the ground while the kid fed on Halibel's breasts.

"That was...disgusting." said the black woman.

"Sorry, I'm just...impulsive. I think my libido is out of control".

"Look, I'm not judging you. We are the only three people around here. You decided what is good or bad".

Ichigo laughed, like a kid who just got away from taking a spanking from

"I love you Halibel".

The blonde woman smiled.

"I have two, you know."

Ichigo understand what she meant and went to the other breast.

Halibel came continuously as both fed on her.

The following day, Ichigo noticed a slime on the river.

Drove by his animal instinct, Ichigo stuck his penis in her head while she was distracted by a butterfly, almost literally fucking her brains out.

After coming, he saw the slime curling into a ball of goo, scared. The shinigami didn't care. His lust was being satisfied.

He came back home, but while eating, and Halibel made a comment that surprised him.

"I think I'm pregnant. I know this may be shocking because we had unprotected sex only a few days ago, but I feel dizzy sometimes. I think we will have another mouth to feed Ichigo".

Naruko smiled. She couldn't say complex words, but she said "yay baby", making both Ichigo and Halibel laugh.

When the couple went to bed, Halibel did then to Ichigo a surprising question.

"Ichigo, there's something about this world I really need to question you about."

"What it is?" asked the shinigami.

"How there is so many huge animals around if it is a desert?"

Ichigo thought about it for a long time and didn't reach an answer. Realizing the impossibility of such reality to exist, Ichigo made a hand sign to dispel a possible genjutsu.

The result was an electric shock going through his entire body, ending with a pleasurable groin sensation that made Ichigo ejaculate mountains of cum as reality as he knew it dissolved into a new one.

As Ichigo looked around, he saw Halibel and the child naked on the ground of some weird green room, where there was a safety camera watching them. Both Halibel and the child were wearing green visors and Ichigo was almost certain those visors had imprisoned them in an artificial reality.

They were wearing all thin white gowns similar to the ones wore by hospital patients.

Ichigo looked around and localized three doors: only one of them opened, and it led to an bathroom.

Ichigo wasn't sure of what exactly was happening, but was willing to discover, by brute force or otherwise, until a computerized voice spoke to him through an unseen loudspeaker.

"Enjoying your whore prison, shinigami?"


	43. Truth isn't Truth

**Author's Note:** Brendon "Idaho" Tarrant. Ghosts are just hallucinations.

* * *

Ichigo was annoyed and angry. He knew exactly who was speaking and why it was speaking to him. Because she hated him and would love to taunt him.

"You have no right to live on this new perfect world! Your existence ruined everything! You can keep your shinigami and hollow and even quincy whores, but all of the others belong to Sasuke and Sasuke only! I'm gonna give you a first and last warning, don't try to leave Ichigo! I will have my pets demolish to such an extent that your new little blonde whore daughter will barely be able to recognize you, and Halibel will prefer Sasuke as her mate!"

"Shut up!" said Ichigo at once. He made Zangetsu appear on his hands, as Azure laughed. He cut through a wall. As the wall fell, To Ichigo's shock, he saw Nanao, apparently pregnant of eight months, convulsing and releasing stuff from her mouth like a rabid dog from the other side.

"Look at that pathetic piece of meat. Like the others shinigamis, she was able to resist my control over this world's living beings and rejected Sasuke. I couldn't forgive these, so I put all of them inside this facility. I was planning for her and her baby to spent their long lives entirely on this room, only a few steps away from the father. But sadly, you woke up."

Ichigo felt sad, but he had to continue. His sword slashed through another door. A weird green android appeared and tried to grab him. Ichigo slashed him in seconds.

"If that's all you have Azure, then you have nothing."

"Ohohoho, that thing there is just to move that bitch around so she can eat it. I actually have something far more sinister waiting for you."

Ichigo dismissed her and slashed through another door. Was then that Ichigo saw something really sinister. Something perfectly imitating him. Something that seemed like a image in the mirror. A doppel ganger. Ichigo made the hand sign to dispel a genjutsu, but instead the other Ichigo took advantage of Ichigo not thinking he was real to throw him through a wall to the outside.

Ichigo looked around as he fell to realize he was in a pyramid inside a big cave illuminated by lamps on the top, with barren ground below. Ichigo spinned on the air to land on his feet, and saw the Other Ichigo jump towards him from above. Their blades collided, but Ichigo managed to repel him. The clone landed on front of him, and Ichigo quickly launched a Getsuga Tenshou towards him, and to his surprise the clone was cut in two.

As he fell dead on the ground, his form as Ichigo dissolved into of a bald man wearing a white uniform. Ichigo winked in surprise. "He was pretty weak...or is this a trap?"

Ichigo lowered his sword and spent long minutes walking in circles around the man's body. Finally, Ichigo walked towards him and examined his body. "Is this guy..a doppelganger? But why did he attack me alone? It seems so..."

Ichigo realized someone was behind him. He moved his sword to block the blade of his next, opponent, that also looked like him. The second Ichigo clone smiled on Kurosaki's face; the orange-haired boy jumped away from him. The clone Ichigo kept smiling and, before an horrified Ichigo, began to mutate in both Ichigo's hollow and fox forms; in seconds, Ichigo saw himself before a red abomination that looked like melting bones holding a sword.

Then it began to attack, without sense of strategy or self-preservation: it tried to slash Ichigo, but Ichigo could easily block him; charged his Cero but Ichigo could easily dodge it; ripped rocks from the ground but his throws were telegraphed, so Ichigo dodged them without effort. Realizing he was dealing with a perfect but dumb copy of himself, Ichigo used a simple hand sign to erect a wall of Earth around him and used the few seconds of protection it gave to him to turn into a Hollow-fox himself.

As the clone broke through the wall, Ichigo grabbed his head with his hands and twisted his neck. The enemy fell dead.

Ichigo turned back into a human form and took some seconds to breathe. "Ok, this was disturbing". He looked up, to the top of the prison. He couldn't see actually the top from there because it was pyramidal, so he took some steps back so he could completely see the top. It seemed to connect a hole on the ceiling. Ichigo looked around. It was a closed hole. Without exit.

Deciding the best way was up, Ichigo walked in the walls, slowly advancing towards the top.

As he reached the top, Ichigo realized there was still another, third person around him. He turned around and saw a man wearing spectacles, and Ichigo realized lines on the air around him, imprisoning him into a tiny sphere that fell downwards. Ichigo transformed again into a Hollow Beast but it was useless, and he fell on the ground, imprisoned. He hears Azure's laugh from somewhere.

This annoys Ichigo so much that, unexpectedly, the bars of his spherical prison break. Azure's laughter stops. Ichigo hears her screams. He don't cares. He howls like a beast and launches his Cero towards the man wearing spectacles, that tries to create a barrier between Ichigo's attack and his own body, but Ichigo's Cero breaks through and melts him as he screams hopelessly.

Ichigo transforms back and feels tired. Suddenly he feels convulsion and begins to see hallucinations of a woman that is completely, absolutely white, and resembled him a little. Ichigo's begins to feel an erection growing in his pants. His eyes twitch, and he seems himself before old man Zangetsu and the bleached girl, with yellow is sitting on the ground, as is Ichigo, but Zangetsu is on two feet. They're surrounded by ruins in a white space.

She talks first. "Well well well, old man, your time is up. You spent too much time here. I was always Ichigo's mate, you know. Since before he was born. It's only natural, you know? Men like women, boys like girls. You're just ugly and useless".

Zangetsu let out a sigh.

"I don't need to hear your trash talk. Look at me Ichigo. I'm telling a lie to you for a long time. The truth is that Urahara didn't give you hollow powers, that's not like him, he's not so cruel. A hollow attacked your mother before you were born. Your mother managed to be saved, but the hollow kept living inside you. When Rukia gave you powers, it manifested in the form of your sword, Zangetsu. I...I'm not a sword. Your mother was a Quincy. All Quincies receive their power from one source: the Emperor. Your existence is singular: hollows naturally destroy quincies instead of consuming them, but your shinigami parts, inherited from your father, prevent your body of destroying itself, keeping you stable.

But now...Azure has somehow harnessed Quincies in her hands. I can feel the hand of the Emperor...Even him may be a puppet in her hands now. The Emperor can perfectly push me back to him at any moment. So, sorry, but...You and her must finish this alone now. I'm sorry".

"Zangetsu" began to fade from Ichigo's vision, leaving him alone with the girl with yellow eyes.

"So Ichigo, you want to kill that dumb whore, right?" Ichigo didn't said anything. "Don't worry, that old jerk was only holding us back. Just accept me and we will get everything we ever wanted."

She walked towards him and kissed him in the mouth. Ichigo felt like his head, his mouth, his entire body was burning. And so was the ground, the air, and the buildings. The desire burning his heart filled him with life, and the body of Zangetsu melted in fron of him, flowing towards him as it disintegrated. Ichigo woke up erected and motivated and, with great violence, swung his sword towards the ceiling while laying on the ground, destroying it and making it explode. The light of the explosion revealed a blue sky as the rocks fell. Ichigo simply destroyed the rocks who fell on him.

Standing up, Ichigo walked towards the hole the first clone made, and carried Nanao, then Halibel, then the baby's body to the ground outside. Looking around, Ichigo saw a forest and mountains and, suddenly, looked back into the pyramid underground, now exposed to the world to see

Ichigo thought about it and looked back at Halibel.

"If she wanted to blackmail and force me into submission, she could have just threatened me to kill you through this visors. She didn't do that."

He took off their VR visors. Both Naruko and Halibel woke up confused.

"Ichigo, wow, I had a dream".

"Daddy? Mommy?"

Then Nanao began to yell and scream, and Ichigo and Halibel realized she was going to give birth.

Panic set in. Halibel urged her to push, Ichigo held her arms to avoid her of harming herself. There was blood, there was placenta, there was everything. Naruko's only luck was being too young to comprehend what carnage was happening in front of her. The baby was born crying and Halibel was laughing as the little boy fed on her without problems. But she knew she wasn't the mother and gave it to Nanao. The girl, through not exactly sane, smiled as her child sucked on her breast.

Ichigo looked back on the pyramid below. He wondered what more it hided. He was sure it don't would be so small if it only contained five people. He turned to Halibel.

"Halibel, I'm going to investigate that. I discovered something about myself, and I think there's others like me, that need help. Azure is manipulating them. I need to freed them. Please, find a place to hide with Naruko and Nanao and her baby."

Halibel nodded with her head, but as Ichigo walked towards the hole and the pyramid, she made a question.

"Ichigo, do you know who is the father of Nanao's baby"

For one second, Ichigo almost took responsibility, but then wondered of how long ago he had sex with Nanao, thanks to virtual reality.

If Azure controlled Quincies, she could have made one mate with her.

"I don't know".


	44. Defeat is Certain

**Author's Note:** Brendon "Idaho" Tarrant. Ghosts are just hallucinations.

* * *

Ichigo began to explore the pyramid and used his sword repeated times to cut the doors so he could walk through it. He decided to go through a straight line, but didn't found anybody until suddenly he cut through one more room and found a emaciated, skeletal, young girl with black hair on a cage. She was wearing nothing except boyshorts. Confused why Azure would left her in such a way, Ichigo tried to cut through the cage, only to receive a shot from behind. Ichigo turned around but only saw a wall. Soon a second shot came, piercing him through the other shoulder.

Without taking time to wait or understand the enemy's strategy, Ichigo fully transformed into a Hollow Fox and broke through walls like an avalanche. Ichigo finally entered through the right room after taking six more shots and saw his target, a adult black man holding a rifle, and tried to cut his head off. The shinigami succeeded, but in a few seconds the man's head began to transform, a shining light coming out of his head. Ichigo saw himself before a floating head with wings and a robe floating around him. He feels another shot hitting through his chest, and frustrated tried to slash through the head, only to discover the man was now intangible.

The shinigami almost thought of running, until he realized an obvious weaknesses to these Quincies: they didn't know anything about genjutsus. He quickly cast a genjutsu that made the "angel" sleep, and crushed his head as he turned back to normal.

Transforming back to normal, Ichigo slowly walked back to the girl's cage. Cutting through it, and Ichigo hugged her as he slept, his wounds still bleeding.

Ichigo woke up feeling like something was entering through his skin. When he woke up, the girl was over him, looking at him straight with her blue eyes.

"Ichigo Kurosaki...The boss...Was searching for you..."

Ichigo took his hands towards her.

"Well, I don't know who he is. You people, how are you alive? I thought the shinigamis..."

"The shinigamis aren't strong as you think. Ichigo..."

She touched his face with her hand.

"Do you care about me?"

Ichigo was stunned.

"Of course I do? Why I don't should?"

The girl spent some time silent, thinking.

"Make love to me, make me feel like a woman".

Ichigo smiled, and raised his own body. He took off the boyshorts from the girl as he realized his wounds had been healed. He noticed blood on the ground and looked at what seemed to be the remains of the man he killed. But then she grabbed his face and made him turn to her. "Your name?" asked Ichigo. "GIselle" she answered, as his lips approached her and they kissed. They spent minutes kissing and rubbing against each other, until Giselle begged "please, make me a woman" in a sorrowful tone. Ichigo didn't understood why she talked like that, but took off his pants and penetrated her.

She was very wet and in seconds was cumming over and over under the shinigami. For one second thought about that position left him very open for an attack, what made his excitement only grow higher as he went faster and faster, almost like he felt an arrow pointed at him. He comes and realizes Giselle is knocked out, her eyes rolled out to the back. Ichigo takes off his dick and, conscious of the girl's exposure, takes off the dead guy's clothes and covers her body with it.

Ichigo slept all night, but he frequently awakened from nightmares where Orihime is being tortured by an unseen figure. Her fingers are cut, her eyes are pushed out of her head, her hands are drilled by drills, she is whipped in the chest, and finally her legs are sawed off. In others she is just raped by giant hollows that resemble Ichigo's hollow form himself. These made Ichigo apprehensive but afraid.

What truly makes him gave up on sleeping is a nightmare with Kushina instead. She was tied to an electric chair with electrode put inside her vagina. She screamed like crazy and began to bleed like a leaking water tank, making Ichigo woke up with a scream.

"STOP IT!"

Ichigo realized he was awake and the dream wasn't real, but he sensed these dreams weren't natural and someone was torturing him. He walked around, inspected the dead man's body, and then asked himself:

"What if my enemy is invisible?"

Quickly making hand signs, Ichigo sprayed the walls, revealing a small figure that began to laugh when water hit him.

"Hahaha, oh man, that was funny! Are you scared? I bet you are! Hey, tell me, how good was Giselle's pussy? Is wet as I think it is, hehehe!"

Ichigo looked at the girl, still sleeping.

"You know, she wasn't always like you found her. She was, hehehe, bigger".

Ichigo reduced his eyes at such affirmation, and spent some seconds analyzing the stranger. He seemed to be a young boy, almost a child, wearing a hood jacket.

"You...can manipulate..."

"Everything!" said the boy at once.

"Everything as far my eyes can see! I'm invincible Ichigo Kurosaki! You can't defeat me!"

Ichigo was confused.

"So, why are you...messing with me?"

"Oh well, because girls are immune to what Azure did to Quincies, and we aren't getting out of this any sooner if you keep cumming on her."

"Wait, you're a girl?"

"Well, now I am. I made myself a girl. In fact, my powers are kind of limited, because I need to keep myself kind of concentrated at what I'm doing. In having two X chromosomes I mean."

"Ok, why women are immune to what Azure did to Quincies?"

"Someone modified reality to make you the ultimate lady-killer. It's something Azure is trying to modify well inside this pyramid."

"Ok, but how she met you guys?"

"Well, as you probably guessed, the Quincies aren't extinct. In fact, we were going to Soul Society to avenge our loss of One Thousand Years Ago. Sadly, there was nothing, what kind of irritated our boss. He told me to imagine Soul Society was able to be accessed somehow. I imagined that, and we found a pathway to this Universe at the time it was created. Sadly, Azure found us entering, and it didn't like a bunch of 'people like Ichigo' entering her precious sphere. We tried to get rid of her, but she had weird spiral eyes implanted on this guy she called Sasuke.

He negated me and my boss' power and threw us all further inside her universe. We fell on a forest near here and that was when the moon turned red. She said we all were going to be under her control and I imagined I couldn't be under her control, so I turned into a girl. Sadly, that was so much effort I basically became a bystander to Azure hunting the girls with androids and using the males as workers for this prison.

You know, was that when I realized female Sternritters didn't get the real cool powers. Giselle is the best one. With my friends captured and me hopeless to fight Azure, I decided to wander around the world. I ended up finding statues of you fucking women"

"Wait". Ichigo interrupted.

"What you're talking about?"

"Dude, the rest of the world is crazy mad about you, they worship you almost as a god. There's statues of you even as a some kind of hollow monster. All of this is overseen by some hot redhead mother and her teenage blonde daughter. Kushina and Naruko or something"

Ichigo couldn't believe in what Gremmy was saying. Not only Kushina was back, she had built a cult around him in a world that Azure had constructed? It seemed unbelievable.

"You mean Azure doesn't control this world?"

"Well, she can control males at anytime, as many as she wants I think. It's just males aren't interesting to her. She seemed obsessed with that guy with spiral eyes though".

Ichigo deduced what all those actions meant.

"She wants the women to like Sasuke like me. The guy with spiral eyes"

"Well, if she wanted it, she should implant Quincy genes on him, like you. You know, girls look weird at me. Whoever made you a lady killed did it in a way that made all of us attractive, I think. That or I am really pretty."

Ichigo looked around. Should he tell Gremmy he was kind of cute? The shinigami then talked.

"Well, I need to kill her though, I need to free Sasuke from her control. You think I stand a chance?"

Gremmy laughed.

"Man, I think you are hot, maybe because I am a woman but the boss is invincible. He is omnipotent, he will predict all of your moves."

Ichigo thought once again about the girl with blue hair.

"If he is so invincible, why the Universe hasn't changed yet?"

"Hum." Gremmy didn't know how to answer, he only did that sound.

"How you know if the Universe is really made for me to be a lady-killer?" asked Ichigo towards the Quincy.

"Well... Ok, I may have done that, intentionally. Boss told me to imagine a 'path to our conquest'. I created it, but I may have inadvertently made all of us extremely attractive to women. Men, Pepe would love that if he was here".

Ichigo didn't bother to ask who was Pepe.

"Gremmy, I saw a boy with black hair a long time ago. He told me to protect Naruko. Because of him, I kept a form I shouldn't keep. He made me invincible. How does him connect to all of this? Can you imagine a way for me to discover this?"

"I said my powers are limited. If I lose my concentration, she will control me and you may not be dead, but I can bury you five thousand of kilometers underground.."

Ichigo thought about what to do a little after Gremmy stopped talking.

This was what he thought: "She is trying to delay me. Delaying me from finding her. Delaying me from stopping her of turning all women into Sasuke worshipers." Ichigo began to slowly walk until the nearest wall, intending to cut it, but Gremmy talked once again.

"Ichigo, how do you imagine you failing?"


	45. A Bad Mouth

**Author's Note:** Brendon "Idaho" Tarrant. Ghosts are just hallucinations.

* * *

Ichigo was feeding on a corpse. A Quincy with the ugliest teeth he ever have seen had made him incapable of using his zanpaktou. He felt like he was sucking his spiritual energy. He just transformed into a nine-tails fox instead and chewed on him. He was weak. After finishing on feeding on ihs flesh, he turned around, noticing the other individual inside the room he entered. A woman wearing booty shorts and a tank top was chained by both of her hands to the wall, but Ichigo noticed the chains were not made of metal. And the chains were quite long, he was sure she could stand up. It seemed they were there only to restrict her to her room.

"You are the bastard who survived the boss stealing powers from the impure, right? I didn't know you were a cannibal".

"I'm hungry. I spent a lot of time exploring this pyramid."

"Hey, I never liked Nanana. Annoying jerk, always thought he was five degrees above from where he really was. You can eat him."

"You don't feel anything looking at me, do you?"

"Disgust, maybe? Honestly, things are feeling weird lately. In other times, this kind of prison would make me mad. Now I feel relaxed."

Ichigo looked at the chains and wondered if that was their work.

"Do you know where Azure is? I mean, the blue-haired girl."

"That insane bitch? Eh, not since she made the boss himself chain me to this wall like he was her butler. That scared me the hell out more than anything. I always the boss was like..." The woman didn't knew how to terminate the sentence.

"God?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah, exactly that. He knows everything, he can do everything. You have zero chance if she have him. You can leave me chained here, I will not help you."

Ichigo didn't think for one second in harming the girl, but his eyes focused on her breasts and ass, because he didn't desire to leave her untouched.

As he approached her, he asked.

"You name?"

"Candice."

"Stop right there, villain! You shall not touch this damsel in distress!"

Ichigo turned around, just before his lips touched Candice. And he saw what he didn't believe. A big men wearing a luchador mask, complete with cape and wrestling pants, followed by a little bald man wearing glasses, pointing at him like this was some kind of Super Sentai show where Ichigo was the villain.

"What in the..."

"I'm Mask De..."

"Oh my god, are you guys not brainwashed?" asked Candice.

"I don't know what you're talking about. An hero of justice can't be contaminated by unholy magic!"

"Talk in a language I understand retard".

"Boss told me to kill this man!"

"Oh my god, it's worse than I thought. You're just stupid. Look Mask, James, even if the boss looks normal to you, he's not..."

Faster than Ichigo could react or Candice talk, the shinigami got hit by a sliding clothesline.

"Go mask go!" yelled the bald man.

Ichigo stood up with a jump, but the wound Mask left in his neck made his legs weak.

"Goddamn, he is strong".

Candice laughed. Ichigo looked at her.

"Hey, he's just a fast and strong. Not very smart. You can stop wow!"

Mask grabbed one of Ichigo's wrists, tucked his head under one of his armpits, and wrapped his other arm around Ichigo's leg to hit him with an olympic slam.

Ichigo was asking himself as the pain hits his head if the guy had actually quincy-like attacks or he just used pro-wrestling moves, then thought it would be better if he didn't have arrows.

Ichigo managed to stood up again, but now only more slowly, only to receive several hand slaps from Mask that made Ichigo stepping back, slowly.

"Woo, woo, woo!" yelled James.

"Oh god that Ric Flair bullshit. That's so freakin' gay. No wonder yo faggots..."

Mask suddenly stopped slapping Ichigo, and turned around to Candice after hearing the magic word.

"You know, I din't think you're that much of a damsel saying words like that."

"Ha, go to hell bastard! I was never a stupid damsel! Did you know I lost my virginity at 13 to a married guy? And I sucked his dick before, so don't tell me I was molested! Maybe I can suck the faggotry out of you, what you think?"

Mask forgot Ichigo existed to walk towards Candice with the intention of punishing her. She blinked her eye to Ichigo, that realized she was trying to distract the masked man.

Mask began to slap the helpless woman while James cheered him. Ichigo began to use the chakra of the fox to heal himself.

Candice's face was already covered in bruises and blood by the time Ichigo punched Mask from behind, shattering his skull and brain to such a point his hand was covered by bones and brain matter.

Mask fell off, apparently dead. Ichigo turned to James, that weirdly was still cheering a dead man.

"Yay Mask, keep going! A superstar never dies!"

"Ichigo..." whispered Candice, weak from the beating. "Burn the bastard's body, he doesn't die easily!"

Ichigo heard her, and with horror realized Mask's head was quickly regenerating. Making a few hand signs, Ichigo proceeded to incinerate Mask's body, and heard James screaming and crawling behind him.

Now there were three corpses on the room, though one was completely made of ashes.

"So, was the molesting history true?" asked Ichigo.

"I'll...tell you...when I'm healed."

Suddenly Ichigo began to hear a sound that made him feel physical pain. Turning around, he saw two individuals. One who looked like a gorilla. Not because of his muscular frame or body hair, but because of his teeth. Other was slender woman whose hair was part black, part pink. It was difficult to move, but Ichigo grabbed his sword and cut both down with one single Getsuga Tenshou. Finally he fell unconscious.

When he woke up Gremmy was sucking his neck. That freaked him out.

"What the hell? Dude, just because you're a woman now don't means you can suck my neck"

"I'm just testing this body"

"If you was testing your female body you would be using your breasts or vagina, that you are not. Anyway how it's Candice?"

"Eh, she is bitchy as always. I'll tell you what, I did not expect you to be fighting Berenice. This makes me think that blue-haired girl found a way of controlling women, but didn't have time to put it in the other girls. How did you not go dizzy from hearing her words?"

"That was Berenice's power?"

"What, you didn't hear her?"

Ichigo pointed to the gorilla-like men's corpse.

"Oh, oh my god that is so funny!" Gremmy began to roll in laughter at the ground, realizing what happened. "Does this blue-haired girl wants to lose or what, there's no way she is so dumb, hahahahaha!"

Ichigo ignored Gremmy and walked towards Candice. Her wounds were beginning to heal. Ichigo moved Mask's burned crisp of a body away and pulled her shorts down. The girl said nothing, though Ichigo heard moans.

After stripping himself, Ichigo penetrated Candice's pussy. He sucked and licked on her neck. After cumming for the first time, he laid on the ground, and let her ride him.

Ichigo thought about how easily would be to kill him in that position. Why Azure waited? Why she just didn't throw all of them on him?

Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone ripping clothes off. He looked up and saw Greemy throwing Candice's top away and grabbing one of her breasts.

"Goddamn pervert, didn't you make me naked enough times already? If I didn't have those chains..."

Gremmy didn't answer Candice's objections and began to suck on her breasts. Noticing the girl was not moving, Ichigo pushed her upwards, with Gremmy holding her right breast with more force to prevent it of jumping out of his grasp.

When Ichigo came, Gremmy picked the cum it was leaking out of Candice's pussy, chewed it, mixed with his saliva, and opened Candice's mouth to give it to her.

After Gremmy disconnected his lips from her, Candice commented.

"Damn, I think I'm a lesbian now. You changed your gender, didn't you?"

"Heh, out of necessity."

"For how long?"

"Well, only a few months".

"You're already a pretty big slut. Did you lose your virginity?"

"No. Why you're so interested?"

"Because I'm gonna fuck your ass with a strap-on while Ichigo fertilizes your slutty pussy, bitch whore".


	46. The End: Ichigo Just Says No

**Author's Note:** Brendon "Idaho" Tarrant. Ghosts are just hallucinations.

* * *

Ichigo was pretty sure now Azure had decided to drive him completely insane. He hadn't met in an enemy after cutting through what seemed to be thousands of chambers. None, none at all. Just emptiness and random,deactivated, androids.

Tired of such pointless effort, Ichigo began to cut the room's surfaces, descending further and further into the abyss until he reached the bottom.

Then, finally Ichigo found another Quincy. He took a defensive stance, but then realized he was dead. He was a middle-aged man wearing glasses.

He cut through the other three walls and found another dead Quincy. He was tall and muscular, wearing a nordic style helmet.

Cut. A large, obese man with a long beard wearing only underwear.

Cut. Ichigo presumed it was a man in an armour, but the helmet and the fact the armour covered his entire body prevented the shinigami of any guess about its identity.

Cut. A man with a red mohawk and metal decorations on his ear.

Cut. A man with long black hair and eyes, wearing a mask covering the inferior part of his face.

Cut. Also a man with black hair, but without mask and pronounced cheekbones.

Cut. Ichigo was already thinking Azure was playing with him. A giant disembodied hand?

Cut. A tall blonde man.

Cut. Ichigo was paralyzed. He didn't move. He only looked. He checked every detail of his body. He tricked himself into believing it was an illusion and used the hand signs to dispel a genjutsu. he even tried to rationalize it was a shape-shifter and tried to attack, but stopped with his sword in mid-air.

Ichigo collapsed on the ground and hugged the corpse.

He left it there, like he was sleeping.

He cut through another wall again, and saw something else. There was two Quincies in front of him.

One was an absolute mountain of a man. But the other seemed even younger than Ichigo. And had two tongues.

Behind them, there waas a blue gate, that Ichigo deduced it would lead to Azure. And Ichigo knew now he would never spare her.

"Ok, donkeys, get out of the way".

The beast-like man laughed and then blitzed at Ichigo. There was no time to react.

Ichigo didn't remember taking a bigger beating. The brute was insanely tough and no attacks seemed to harm him. Ichigo fully transformed into a Hollow Fox and blasted him and it wasn't enough.

The man created a hole on the ground and threw the shinigami's body inside.

Ichigo then remembered genjutsu and punched himself in the head.

He didn't even get to see the other guy's power. The two stepped out of the way as soon Ichigo made the right hand signs.

The door opened through the already old method of sword. Ichigo never thought he would say this, but he didn't wanted to use Zangetsu ever again.

There were five people inside. One was Azure, sitting on a spinning chair before an electronic panel. That electronic panel was connected to a tube filled with green liquid where a large bearded man with black hair was floating on, wearing an military uniform that Ichigo have already deduced to be common between the Quincies who were captured by Azure. Also, there three naked girls on the walls, their limbs seemingly buried in it.

"You can't kill me. Don't you think you will get revenge for Ishida" said Azure, turning around.

"I don't care anymore. Just give me Sasuke. He have a mother. I will give him back to her".

"Oh, you're gonna see him. When he wakes up, he's gonna destroy you."

"Azure, of all crazy delusions you ever had, this is the biggest one. Sasuke don't hates me."

"Well, let's see that, shall we?"

Azure pressed a button on the panel. Ichigo didn't even move. Whatever she was gonna do, it depended on Sasuke's will, he believed. Her fatal flaw and the same time her reason d'être was Sasuke. Ichigo reached the conclusion while breaking through the rooms that Azure was fighting so hard because she wanted Sasuke on the top and not only as slave. She wanted to be the first wive of many.

The liquid of the tub was slowly drained and its walls went up, integrating themselves with the ceiling. The man in black hair opened his eyes. Ichigo wondered where the hell was Sasuke.

"Behold, Sasuke's new form!"

Ichigo blinked.

"Are you kidding me? That's not Sasuke!"

"I fused him with the Emperor Quincy! Now he's unstoppable!"

Ichigo put his hand on his own forehead.

 _"Of course she did that."_

The fused creature opened his eyes and, to Ichigo's surprise, began to slowly transform back into Sasuke, but the end result was a bit different, a little bit older than the Sasuke that Ichigo remembered. In fact, it resembled...the man who had met years ago that gave him god-like powers!"

The young Uchiha talked to Ichigo.

"Good to see you stepfather."

"Yeah, good to see you too".

"Sasuke, you're gonna destroy him right?"

Sasuke turned to her. "Disappear".

Azure disappeared on the spot. No death, no despair. She simply ceased to exist.

Ichigo blinked in awe.

Sasuke turned to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, I think this is the final chapter. I will give you god-like powers in the past after this, you surely know what I'm talking about. Now that I have the powers of the Quincy Emperor fused with all the others Azure gave me I can do practically anything. This story ran on for too long. Did you protect Naruko?"

Ichigo answered honestly.

"The Uzumaki? No. The little girl that was with me and Halibel? Yes".

"Good."

"So, before you disappear, how do I freed those three girls on the wall?"

Sasuke pointed to the control panel.

"Good night and good luck Ichigo."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I am going home, what you think I will do. But I will not walk with you, that would take months. And after that maybe I will create new universes. You know, and maybe I will have fun, but not too much fun, that may be tedious. I mean, Ichigo, don't you ever get bored of all these girls want to suck your dick like it's the sweetest piece of candy in the galaxy? That goes monotonous after some time".

Ichigo almost nodded to Sasuke. He was growing tired of all the sex.

Sasuke then disappeared. After some minutes of figuring it out what button did what, Ichigo freed the three remaining Quincy girls: Meninas Mcallon, Lilotto Lamperde and Bambietta.

They all thanked him and then Bambietta almost ripped off his pants to get to his dick. Meninas punched her to make her fly away.

The two began to fight, and because of that Lilotto got the first blowjob.

Ichigo loved small girls, and Lilitto was even better because she would stick all of his dick down to her throat, to the point of being impaled. Bambietta got aggressive and pushed her forward and backward to make her choke on her own saliva.

After that was Meninas' turn, that decided to use her breasts. Ichigo moaned. She reminded him of Orihime in more than face. Maybe Orihime was a Quincy too.

Bambietta was by far the most explosive of them all. She pushed Ichigo down and rode him, all while proclaiming she would be queen of all Quincies. Ichigo didn't bother to tell her all remaining Quincies were him and a bunch of women, and possibly Ryuuken back on Ichigo's original world.

As she kept riding him, Ichigo realized he had really lost interest in sex.

After cumming on the three girl's faces, Ichigo came back to the surface with the surviving Quincy girls. Gremmy didn't change back even after being informed Azure was no more. He thought he had gone too far in lesbianism and it was time to experiment more feminine things, like being raped or pregnancy. The female Quincies threw a look of disgust at him for that.

He met Halibel, Naruko and Nanao and her baby and decided to go where Kushina and Naruko Uzumaki were.

A lot of people recognized Ichigo and came to congratulate him, though Ichigo didn't know why.

When he arrived at the city where Kushina and Naruko were, a guy said to him to go to the central square.

To Ichigo's shock, Naruko was dressed into a bride outfit, with a priestess at her side.

Lots of people Ichigo knew during his adventures since he arrived in the Leaf Village cheered for him as he walked towards Naruko.

When he finally got close, she asked.

"Daddy, do you want to fuck me? You fucked a lot of girls, but you never put your dick on me! Wanna make that true?"

Ichigo looked straight at Naruko's eyes and said the following words:

"I've grown sick of all bitches on the world wanting my cum. I never want to have sex ever again".

 **END**

* * *

Author's Notes: Raising Naruko started as a request fanfic that I slowly grew tired of. Soon I began to make a checklist to see if Ichigo had sex with all relevant females of each universe. Matsumoto still managed to escape. To everyone who is disappointed, let me tell you what, I just wanted to kill Azure and be done with that.

My next fanfic in English will hopefully involve Sasuke and Hinata because I knew Naruhina fans love that pairing. Get over it, losers, we will not stop writing fanfics just because our ship is dead. Have you looked at all those Haku fanfics written since, you know, 2000? The dude died in the past century!


End file.
